Hunters of Remnant
by VACman345
Summary: A wise cracking Demon Hunter, a genocidal Intoner, a genma hunting Oni warrior and a battle goddess with the souls of fallen warriors in disguise sent to the world of Remnant to investigate the cause of Discord within. Along the way there will be friendship and disaster among our four hunters. One world. Four blades. Will they prevail? (DMCxRWBYxDraken3xOni3xVP2 Crossover)
1. Trailer 1:Son of Sparda

**Trailer 1: Son of Sparda**

Deep in the heart of Slum Avenue lies a newly built office with no name on it. Inside of the building was studio type office which houses a pool table, a jukebox, a drum set and an antique desk with an antique chair. Behind the desk were two doors leading to two rooms. On the desk where there is a photograph of a woman, a pizza box, a black .45 caliber pistol and an old telephone. Next to the right door was a red leather coat. After a minute of silence the phone began to ring. The phone rang at least three times and after it's forth rang the door on the right was kicked open by the owner of the establishment. It was a young man at least eighteen years old has white hair brushed down partially covering his eyes, he wasn't wearing anything on top revealing his masculine body except for his fingerless gloves and an amulet around his neck. He was also wearing dark brown leather pants and boots. The man came out was supposed to be the bathroom as he was himself as he approaches his desk. He kicked the chair to the air rotating then land behind the desk. He sat on the desk then placed his left leg on the table then he place his right leg on top of his left so powerful that the handset of the launched towards him and the man grabbed it to answer the call.

"Sorry not opened for business yet." The man said before tossing the handset back to the phone. "I haven't even picked a name on this joint and I'm already getting calls." The man said before grabbing a slice of pizza and eating it. While he was eating his pizza the front door slowly begins to open and a man enters the office. "You're a customer too?" The young man asked the visitor who just simply ignored the answer. "Well if you want to us the bathroom. Help yourself the toilets in the back." The young man said to his visitor.

"Is your name Dante… Son of Sparda?" the visitor asked.

"Where did you hear that?" the young boy now named Dante asked.

"From your brother." The visitor said while approaching his desk then noticing Dante's amulet. "He sent this invitation for you." The visitor said while slowly placing his right hand at his desk. "Please accept it." The visitor said before in an instance he flipped the desk toward Dante causing all his fly in the. Dante kicked the desk and performed a back flip then lands on top of his desk. He caught his gun then aimed at his visitor who was no longer there. He drops from his desk and caught his box of pizza.

"Invitation huh?" Dante said before grabbing another slice of pizza. As he was about to eat the slice of pizza several demons with scythes teleported inside his office then stabbed him. After a few seconds of being stabbed Dante punched the demon in front of him and holding the demon's skull. He then started walking towards to his jukebox while dragging the other demons who stabbed him. He removed the scythe blade from his chest and tossed it at his ceiling fan making it fall to the group of demons. He picked up his other pistol which was near the jukebox and a slice of pizza, when he got near the jukebox he raised his right hand with his index finger up and…

"This party's getting crazy let's rock!" Dante said before tuning his jukebox on. When he pressed the button nothing happened he tried it again and still the same result. He then punched it causing it to turn on and to select a song.

(Insert DMC 3- Office Battle)

The music starts playing and was stepping on the beat as more scythe wielding demons teleported in his office and slowly approached him. When they get close enough about to takedown Dante he puts his pizza slice in his mouth then spun around and punched the first two demon killing them in the process. He then performed a heel kick to the next demon crushing its skull. He then finished up the slice of pizza then continue to kill two more demons. One demon tried to cut him down but Dante pulled out one of his pistols and spun it around his middle finger blocking the demon's scythe then shot him in the face. He then stomped on one demon the used him as surfboard then starts gliding around the office. While gliding Dante picked up his other pistol and started shooting at every demon inside the office he then jump off the demon then back flipped in the air and landed on his pool table causing all of the pool balls to fly of the table He then shoot the cue ball which was in front of him which it cause a collision to the other balls in the air like a normal pool game but instead of holes as the destination it is demons. Dante then grabbed his sword which was under his pool table then cut the pool table in half sending the upper and the lower half towards the demons. He then rested his sword Rebellion on his shoulder waiting for more demons to arrive.

"The end? Don't bet on it." Dante said as more demons appeared.

While Dante was redecorating his office a woman in white was watching outside during the carnage. She calmly waited for Dante to finish up the demons for like a few minutes. After one final gunshot Dante grabbed his coat and starts walking towards the front door.

(End Song)

"I can already tell this gonna be one hell of a party!" Dante said before kicking his front door causing the two doors to launch outside. When he walked outside instead of seeing demons he saw a blonde woman wearing white dress. Dante was curious of her on why would there be a woman on a demon infested area. He approached her then she began to speak.

"Greetings. Son of Sparda…" The woman said that gave Dante a curious expression.

"You know me?" Dante asked.

"Yes. I've been watching you for a long time now." The woman said.

"Wow. I didn't that I have a stalker." Dante said.

"That's not what I meant. I have been monitoring you and different individuals for a long time now. And I think it's time for you to fulfill your father's promise." The woman said.

"Promise? What promise?" Dante asked.

"A promise that will change the fate of many. You see Dante not only you or your world are in danger. There are others who require your aid. Like your father before." The woman said.

"What do you mean?" Dante asked.

"I think it's best if we talked about this to a more secluded area." The woman said before teleporting herself and Dante out of the area.

 **HOR**

They both arrived to a new area in a different world. It is an area of pure white with crystal like beams surrounding it and a white throne in the middle. The woman approached the throne and then sat on it.

"I'll make it brief. I am Cosmos. Goddess of Harmony. I search for warriors who fight for peace. And your father was one them." The woman said.

"Wait a minute? My mother told me stories about you and your war. Now I know it's real…" Dante said realizing that among the tales that his mother tell him every night one of them is real. "Now tell. Is Vergil chosen by Chaos himself?" Dante asked.

"You catch on quick." Cosmos said. "Yes during the time after your mother's death Chaos was successful to recruit Vergil and promised him power like never before. Vergil was quick to agree and bound to Chaos until this war ends." Cosmos said.

"Hate to tell you this but I heard from my mom that this war never ends. The war was said to be eternal and both gods will battle each other till the end of the world." Dante said who was still holding his sword on right while his coat on his left hand.

"But now the stalemate has been broken and Chaos's minions have the advantage." A third voice was heard in the area. It was coming from a man wearing armor and a helm with antlers. He approached Cosmos and Dante with both his shield and sword on either hand. "Cosmos you cannot possibly think that this man would be our champion." The man said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Dante asked the warrior.

"I said why would we trust you? A degenerate who pretends to be a hunter, a boy who has little care in the world, a boy who kills demon not for humanity but for money." The warrior said before pointing his sword towards Dante. "Now tell me. How will you lead us to victory?" The warrior asked.

Dante swung his sword clashing with the warrior's sword then pointed right back at him.

"So you're asking me if can lead you guys? Well to be honest I don't want to but after knowing the story my mother used to tell me. I say I can. But you want me to prove myself right?" Dante said. "Well in that case…" Dante said before throwing his sword in the air then stylishly swung his coat around and wore it, he grabbed the sword the rested it at his shoulder. "Why don't we find out!" Dante said.

"Very well! I will prove to Cosmos that we do not need you!" the warrior said as Cosmos formed a concerned look.

(Insert Dissidia Final Fantasy OST - FFI - Battle Scene)

Both men scanned their opponent checking for any possible weaknesses. Dante charged towards the warrior. Dante tries to cut down his opponent but the warrior simply blocked Dante with his shield then pushed him back then swung his sword, Dante simply evade the slash the tried to counter with one of his own. Both men clashed swords with neither one gaining an edge of the fight. Both were more focused on both offense and defense making the fight intense. The warrior thrust his sword towards Dante who simply performed a back flipped to evade the sword then performed a powerful dashing thrust of his own. The warrior blocked with his shield but the sheer power of Dante's strength pushed him back. The warrior was shocked on the fact that he was pushed backed. He then regained his composure and continued his offense. This time Dante was more evasive and fluid giving the warrior a hard time to even land a hit. Dante was able to anticipate every move that the warrior attempts. At one point while evading Dante was smiling at the warrior showing that he was having fun. The warrior was able to notice then tried bashed Dante with his shield. Dante kicked the shield then flipped backwards to put a little distance.

"You!" the warrior said while pointing his sword towards Dante. "Do you think this is a game to you?!" The warrior asked as Dante rested his sword on his shoulder.

"Well little. To be honest I was having fun." Dante replied.

"Well then… Let's play!" the warrior said before launching towards Dante then resumed exchanging blows again. This time Dante's blows were heavier and giving the warrior difficulty to maintain his balance. Dante and the warrior test each other's strength to a by pushing each other to gain ground. Unfortunately for the warrior he was being pushed back by Dante he knew then that Dante was serious at the same time. While thinking his next move his shield begins to shine bright then pushed with sheer force. The warrior then has empowered his shield with light energy forming a giant circular shield then fires a ray of energy hitting Dante who blocked with his sword.

"Not bad. Now it's my turn." Dante said as his sword begins to emit red powerful energy. The warrior prepared himself for what's to come. Dante send powerful shockwaves towards the warrior who was hit with the first shockwave that broke his guard. The warrior was able to evade the other two shockwaves little did he knew that Dante was already preparing his next attack. After the fourth and final shockwave Dante immediately dashed towards the warrior with pointing his sword towards the warrior who in the nick of time blocked Dante's sword.

"It would seems that I have underestimated you." The warrior said. "But now game time is over. Now you will witness my true power." The warrior said as his armor transformed into a more powerful armor set. "Prepare yourself!" the warrior said before lunging towards Dante.

Each attack the warrior makes magical swords appear at thin air due to the warrior's ability. Dante were able to block the swords but he was unable to block the warrior's strikes and therefor receiving the full force of each attacks. After the last strike Dante stumbled to ground with his left knee up and his sword stabbed to the ground gasping for air.

"And here I thought that you would be the one to lead us in this war. I was wrong your noting more than a boy who lets his own mother die." The warrior said. Dante heard the warrior's insult then stood up and moved his head around. He cracked his knuckles then picked up his sword.

"So that's how it's going to be huh?" Dante said as a black red aura surrounds his sword. "You beat the crap out of me then you're going to talk shit about my mom?!" Dante said in a menacing tone. "Buddy… You've done fucked up now!" Dante said as he charged the warrior in a fast rate. The warrior was unprepared and was too late to block. Dante punched the warrior at the face causing him to stagger then delivered multiple stab strike rapidly like one hundred swords were stabbing the warrior. The warrior was unable to mount a counter attack. Dante finished up his assault with sheathing his sword on his back the pulled out his twin guns and unleashed two powerful shots on the warrior ending the fight.

(End Song)

The fight may be over but Dante still wanted more he pulled out his sword and was about to struck the warrior one more until Cosmos stopped him.

"That is enough Dante. Don't let anger consume you." Cosmos said as she tries to calm Dante down. The warrior stood up and recovered from his wounds. "I told you that this would happen." Cosmos said as Dante became curious.

"What?" Dante asked.

"You see it was all a test of strength. A test if you got what it takes to fight." The warrior said.

"And I believe he passed does he Adam?" Cosmos said to the warrior now named Adam.

"Yes he does." Adam said.

"So you mean to say is that all bullshit he said was to get me to fire to kick his ass was a test?" Dante asked.

"Yes." Both Cosmos and Adam said.

"That's just great." Dante said while sheathing his sword and Cosmos returned to her throne.

"Now back at the topic at hand. You see Dante I said earlier that not only your world is in peril but other worlds as well." Cosmos said as she revealed an image of another world. "This is Remnant a world vast in wonder. It is inhabited by humans, creatures known as Grimm and humans with animal traits known as Faunus. Chaos plans to make this world a battleground for the war. By now he searching for warriors to join his cause." Cosmos said. "I want to search for warriors to fight for harmony. Unfortunately I cannot leave for Remnant Chaos has put a barrier to prevent to enter the world." Cosmos.

"So you want me to search for warriors to join your cause?" Dante asked.

"You catch on quick." Adam said.

"All right when do I start?" Dante asked.

"Not yet. For now you must rest. I'm looking for warriors from different worlds to aid you on your task. Be ready to meet them." Cosmos said.

"Wait a minute. Warriors from other worlds? To be honest I can do this myself. I don't need from some unknown people to help me." Dante said in an annoyed tone.

"I know you can but these warriors themselves are part of this war. I cannot take any second chances. We must work together in order for us to win." Cosmos said.

"Fine. I don't want to argue about it anymore. Where do I wait for my new friends?" Dante asked.

"I will call upon you when one of them arrives. Adam please take to his room." Cosmos said.

"Now if you follow me." Adam said as Dante followed him.

"My knight is in place. All I need three more pieces then the game will begin…" Cosmos thought to herself.

"Looks like I'll settle my score with you some other time Vergil. Just you wait…" Dante thought to himself while walking with Adam.

 **HOR**


	2. Trailer 2:The Betrayer

**Trailer 2: The Betrayer**

Midgard, a world that is engulfed in turmoil for years. Blood has been spilt on this land and countless lives have been extinguished. Endless battles throughout the world like the cycles of war between the gods. Until five beautiful goddesses descends upon the land and using their power of song to bring peace upon the land. The people began to worship these holy songstresses, and came to refer to them as "Intoners." Thanks to the efforts of these Intoners, the chaos of war became a distant memory. Then a sixth Intoner appear onto Midgard to wreak havoc on to the land and bring upon the death of her sisters. In her belief there must be only one Intoner not six in the world. But what are the true purpose of the Intoners? Were they meant to bring peace on Midgard? Or bring destruction to the world? And what of the betrayer's intentions will she bring order or will her bloodlust bring about the end of the world?

 **HOR**

The Cathedral City. A great futuristic city that appeared on the Iberian peninsula in AD 865. It was said to have been the origin of all magic, possessing spells that were beyond its time. It was ruled by One the Intoner and served as the capital of Midgard during the Intoners' rule. Here is where the five Intoners are housed. And here is where the betrayer known as Zero will seek her sisters. Along with her companion dragon Michael she tore through the ranks of the army that served the Intoners and finally confronted her at the capital. Was it finally time for Zero to annihilate her sisters or will the Intoners be successful for their plans.

"It's been a long time, Zero." One said while standing on top of the citadel along with her sisters.

"Has it? I didn't notice." Zero responded.

"You haven't changed a bit. You're still insane." One said.

"Stop it. You're embarrassing me." Zero said taking it as a compliment.

"That wasn't a compliment." One responded.

"Hey it's Zero. Hey Zerooooo!" The Intoner Two said while Three laughed.

"Zero this fighting is pointless! You have to stop we are sisters! You have to stop!" The Intoner Four said begging for her Zero to stop.

"Oh don't be such a prude, Four. A good catfight gets my juices flowing…" The Intoner Five said.

"Wow I, sure am popular around here…" Zero said.

"Enough talk Zero. This is the end." One said as the other four Intoners simultaneously jumped from the top of the citadel and landed safely to the ground.

"Oh this is the end alright…" Zero said as she prepares herself to face her sisters.

(Insert Drakengard 3 OST – Ray of the Brave)

Zero charged towards her sister with no hesitation and no remorse. She has only one motive and that is to kill her sisters and become the only Intoner in Midgard. Throughout the fight Zero was able to hold her own against the four. No hesitation, no emotion she fought all four of them by herself.

"Hey, Zero guess what? Next month, I'm going on a trip!" Two said. "So actually? I really don't have time right now!" Two said while exchanging strikes with Zero.

"I wouldn't bother packing for your trip, Two." Zero said.

"Huh? Why not?" Two asked. "Are you going to pack for me?!" Two asked.

"No, I'm gonna kill you!" Zero said as she continues to battle all four Intoners simultaneously. Three then took charge and have clash with Zero.

"A caged bird cannot be free, even if it flees the cage." Three said while exchanging blows with Zero. "A bird without freedom has no place in the skies." She added.

"You never make any damn sense, Three." Zero responded to Three's quote.

"Perhaps restraints is a source of happiness unto itself." Three responded.

"Would you just shut up and die already?" Zero said as Three slowly laughs. Zero then continue to stay in control against her sisters. Now Four takes over and tries to talk some sense to Zero.

"Please sister! Reconsider your action!" Four said while struggling against Zero's attacks. "The real Zero would never do anything like this!" Four begging her sister to stop. "We're family! Whatever's troubling you, I'll help however I can!" Four offering help to Zero.

"You'll help, huh?!" Zero asked. "Well I suppose there is ONE thing you can do…" Zero said. "You can curl up and DIE!" Zero said as she pushed Four away. The fight was getting even more intense as the four sisters were still struggling to Zero's immense strength and skill. Five tries to take over and began clashing blades with Zero.

"Are you really about to get ravaged by your own sisters, Zero?" Five asked.

"Whatever, stop leering at me." Zero responded.

"I just love a sore loser." Five said as continues to exchange blows with Zero.

"Ugh. I get the worst headaches listening to you." Zero said.

"You poor thing. I'd love to rest your head on my magnificent bosom…" Five trying to seduce Zero. "But it seems like were destined to fight instead. Fate can be a cruel mistress." Five added.

Admits the fight all six Intoner were unaware that they were being watched. A few miles from their location a woman wearing white with blonde hair was watching them fight. But she was not alone as she was accompanied by a man wearing red with white hair and a sword on his back along with two pistols.

"Which among them?" The man asked.

"The one who stands alone. She is the one who will aid you." The woman said.

"Are you sure about her?" The man asked.

"Positive. She is the one who can bring balance to the dimension." The replied.

"I find it hard to believe that it's her. But I'll respect your judgement." The man said as a group of soldiers approached them.

"Hey! You two get back inside or we will force you!" one of the soldiers said.

"We got company." The woman said.

"I'll deal with them…" The man said before approaching the soldiers.

"Hey did you hear what we said?!" one of the soldiers shouted as the man ignored. "Hey I'm talking to yo-"The soldier was punched in the face by the man. The man punched the rest of the soldiers sending them flying in the air. The man charged towards the incoming soldiers and one by one each soldier met their at the hands of the red cloaked warrior without using his weapons.

The man returned to the woman to witness the battle.

"When will we come in?" The man said.

"At the opportune time…" the woman said.

After a few rounds the four Intoners regroup with back to the top of the building. One raised her hand as she is about to summon something from the sky.

"Gabriel." One said summoning her daemonic dragon to battle Zero.

"Heh. Look who decided to summon a daemon. That's no longer a dragon there, One." Zero said while pointing her sword to the daemon. "It's just a monster." Zero said.

"Shut up! I'm not a subject to your judgement, Sister!" One said. "We Intoner swore to keep the world in balance." One added. "And now you seek all our power for yourself? It's shameful!" One shouted at Zero.

"Yak yak yak yak. Shut up and DIE already!" Zero said.

Zero charged towards Gabriel and begins to strike from different angles. However due to its size and armor Zero was unable to do some real damage. The woman and man saw the dragon and immediately rushed towards the Intoner to aid her. Gabriel fired a beam of energy at Zero who tried to block using her left arm. As a result her arm was severed from her body and she knelt to the ground struggling to get up due to losing blood.

(End Song)

"Finish her." One ordered Gabriel to destroy Zero. Gabriel charged up a powerful beam of energy.

"You…" Zero said while struggling to stand. "WILL DIE!" Zero shouted as Michael appeared behind her.

"ZERO!" Michael said while flying in the air.

"Fiiiire!" Zero shouted to Michael who fires a powerful beam towards One.

"One!" Two shouted as the other four sisters regrouped at One then used their song to defend against Michael's beam.

"How can he still have so much strength…" One complimenting Michael's tenacity. Gabriel fired its beam at Zero. In the nick of time Michael used his wings to protect Zero. As the smoke clears Michael was still standing but injured due to the blast while Zero passed out due to blood loss.

"Enough of this. Finish them both." One ordered as Gabriel charges another beam then fired at the Intoner and her draconic ally. Just as the beam was about to hit them the woman who was watch from a far blocked the beam with a powerful shield barrier protecting Zero and Michael.

"What!?" One exclaimed.

"It's you…" Michael said as he recognized the woman.

"Long time no see Michael." The woman replied. "Now!" the woman shouted as she gave the signal to her partner.

"About time!" The man leap in the air then infused his sword's blade with a red aura then threw it towards Gabriel. When the blade collided with the daemon it caused a powerful shockwave that pushed him back.

"It can't be. You!" One shouted as the she and the rest of her sisters were able to recognize the woman who saved Zero and Michael.

(Dissidia: Final Fantasy OST – Cosmos)

"Foolish Intoners you will suffer for your arrogance." The woman said as she materialized a spear engulfed with blue light. "Feel my wrath!" the woman said as she threw her spear towards the Intoners and Gabriel. Two and the other three Intoners used their songs for defense and blocked the spear. When the spear collided with the barrier ice crystals began to appear at the barrier breaking their defenses. The woman then pulled out a white sword engulfed with fire then charged towards the Intoners.

"Gabriel!" One said as Gabriel attempts to intercepts the woman. Unfortunately the woman's partner intervene as he smashed his sword downward on Gabriel's protected head pinning him down.

"Go I got this!" The man said as his partner continue her charge towards the Intoners. "How about you pick a fight with me? You ugly son of a bitch!" The man said before battling the daemonic dragon.

Gabriel tried to eat the warrior but the red cloak hunter jabbed his sword between Gabriel's upper and lower jaws. The man then climbed on his head then started punching his skull numerous times he then stomp flipped backwards then pulled out his sword from the dragon's mouth. The man has Gabriel staggered then continues to the offensive. While this fight was happening Michael was watching the entire fight between the warrior and Gabriel. He knew the fighting style that he was using. With one final kick he send the daemonic dragon towards the building stunning him he then went over his partner to help her.

The woman started clashing blades with all five Intoners. She was skillful enough to counter their attacks and fast enough to give the Intoners a hard time hitting her. At one point Five tried to blind side the woman by attacking her from behind but as soon as she got close an astral image of the woman stops her from attacking. The fight went on for minutes until Gabriel regroups with the Intoners.

"Gabriel! Annihilate them both!" One shouted as Gabriel charged up one more to truly destroy the duo. The woman gave her partner a look as he nodded knowing what to do next. Gabriel fired the beam but the woman just as earlier reflected it with her magic barrier giving her partner enough time to leap in the air then pulled out his twin pistols. He charged up then aimed at the Intoners and Gabriel then…

"Jackpot!" the said before firing his two powerful shots towards the Intoners. Two and the other three Intoners attempted to block the shots but due its speed the shots hit Gabriel at the face causing him to stagger and exploded on his face.

(End Song)

As the smoke clears both the duo and Zero and Michael were no longer visible.

"They fled…" One said.

"Should we go after them?" Two asked.

"No she is too powerful for us to handle. I didn't knew she was back. Regard less we will see them again. Be ready." One said.

"I just want to see that hottie that saved Zero earlier. That beautiful body, those muscles and that long stiff…" Five said.

"Five!" One shouted.

"Sword that he was using." Five said.

"I think I know who our mysterious fighter is…" One said.

 **HOR**

The woman and her partner teleported both Zero and Michael to a secluded area far away from the Cathedral City. The man carries Zero to a nearby cottage then set her off to a bed bandaging her left arm so that she doesn't lose more blood.

"Dante." The woman said to her partner who was now named Dante.

"Yes?" Dante said.

"Michael is looking for you…" the woman said.

"The dragon? What for?" Dante asked.

"He has something to ask of you…" the woman said. "I'll watch over her. Go." The woman said as Dante exited the cottage and meets up with a dying Michael.

"You young one. I smell your blood from afar and I recognize it." Michael said.

"Do you now?" Dante said.

"It is the blood of a traitor yet a noble one. It is the blood of Sparda. The demon who sacrifice his own life for humanity's sake. The demon who defied his own kind not for selfish reasons." Michael said while struggling to stay awake. "You are his son. The one who survived the ambush at his manor. You have grown into a young man with courage and honor. It is a pleasure to meet you at last…" Michael said.

"You've been expecting me?" Dante asked.

"Yes. I've been waiting for this day to come. Fate must have been laughing at this moment now. For I'm about to die not even getting a chance to fight you. How cruel life can be…" Michael said in regret.

"That's true. I can't fight you in this state. My mind tells me that I should but my heart tells me I mustn't. You are too honorable for that Michael. Too be honest it's officially my first time to see a dragon in real life. Now I know they exist it fills with joy inside." Dante said as Michael laughed.

"You honor with your words young one. Therefore you earn my respect. That and you rescued my foolish partner. I am in your debt…" Michael said before bowing his head as a sign of respect. "But my time has already come and I fear that this maybe the first and last time we meet. And thus I have favor for you…" Michael said.

"Name it." Dante said.

"Cosmos already told me of your true purpose here in Midgard." Michael mentioning Dante's partner now named Cosmos. "The endless cycle of war between Harmony and Discord is at large at a new battlefield known as Remnant. This land is has many powerful warriors throughout its history. I've seen this world before I met Zero. It is being infested with creatures called Grimm. Inferior beings compared to my kind of course." Michael boastfully comparing dragons to the Grimm. "Now I ask you this. When my mortal coil leave this world. I will be reincarnated into another dragon but weaker than before. I ask you this." Michael said before one last effort to stand proudly. "I want you to help her. She may be insane but her within lies a caring personality. Though my reincarnated form will guide her I want you be like a brother to her until my new form is fully grown to be a true dragon. I ask you this…" Michael said before falling down again.

"I can't make promises that I can't keep but since you ask this as a dying wish. I'll do my best." Dante said.

"Excellent I knew that one day the Son of Sparda inherits his honorific traits." Michael said with joy. "Now I think my time has come…" Michael said.

"NO!" a voice was heard from behind. Both Michael and Dante saw who it was. It was Zero with her amputated left arm still bandaged and dripping of her blood. "No Michael please don't leave me…" Zero said while hugging her dying companion. "No please don't leave me." Zero said while crying.

"I am sorry Zero but my time has come. Farewell you fool…" Michael said before taking his eternal rest.

"Michael…." Zero said trying to revive Michael but no response. "Michael?" Zero tried again but no avail. "Michael!" Zero tried one more time with the same result. "MICHAEL!" Zero shouted but to no avail. Michael's body began to disintegrate in the air. She started crying for at least a minute. "Michael…" Zero silently said before collapsing again due to blood loss.

"Not good she's losing a lot of blood." Dante said in panic.

"Quick get her to the cottage!" Cosmos said as she appeared behind him. Dante starts carrying Zero back to her bed in the cottage.

After an hour treatment of Zero left arm. The blood stopped dripping by closing the severed area of her arm.

"She will be fine. For now. But you still need her." Cosmos said.

"Thank God. Because if she dies just now Michael would be coming back from the dead and eat me…" Dante jokingly said. "Michael said his soul will reincarnate. Is it true?" Dante asked.

"Yes. But it will take at least a year for his soul to reincarnate." Cosmos said in worry. "But also enough time for Zero to heal. Her wounds are severe." Cosmos said. "Are you willing to wait that long?" Cosmos asked.

"Like I got a choice? Yeah sure." Dante replied. "I think its best that we get out of here." Dante said.

"Agreed she'll be alright by herself when she wakes up." Cosmos said before leaving the cottage little did they a flower starts blooming on Zero's right eye. Dante noticed it before leaving.

"Hey Cosmos. Is that normal?" Dante pointed out the flower blooming out of Zero's eye. Cosmos take a look then realize what it was.

"No…" Cosmos said as she rushed towards Zero.

"What's wrong?" Dante asked.

"Dante I need you to get ready." Cosmos said as she prepares a spell.

"Ready for what?" Dante asked.

"This is a parasitic flower. Within is a soul of a demon." Cosmos said as her spell is ready for casting. "Dante if the demon is successful it will control Zero. And your mission will fail before it even begins. So get ready." Cosmos said as she cast the spell on Zero. Zero screams through the pain as the demon within the flower started to emerge. "Now Dante!" Cosmos gave the signal.

"Die! You ugly bastard!" Dante shouted while cutting the demon in half. The demon dissipates in the air then Zero went back to being unconscious.

"It's done. But the flower can never be removed from her eye. She is marked…" Cosmos said before losing her balance due to exhaustion. Dante was able to catch just in the nick of time. "I'm fine. I just need to sit down." Cosmos said before sitting down.

"What do you mean marked?" Dante asked.

"She can be sensed by demons from afar. She will attract them. And use her as a host. You have to be ready at any time." Cosmos before standing up.

"Demons? I can deal with them." Dante said. "What about her arm?" Dante asked.

"I may be a goddess. But I can't grant a real arm." Cosmos before materialize a metallic arm. "She can have this for now. We will return Zero…" Cosmos said before exiting the cottage along with Dante.

 **HOR**

A year has passed by and Zero has finally recovered from her injuries. But the nightmares about Michael still haunts till today.

"Damn nightmares…" Zero said before getting up from her bed. She walks toward her sword. "It has been a year since that day. Now I'm ready to fight again." Zero said while picking up her sword. She then approached the prosthetic arm Cosmos gave her. "Cosmos… Why did you help me? Why?" Zero said as she attached her arm. She resisted the pain when inserting her arm. She looked at the mirror and saw the flower on her right eye. "My eye hurts like a bitch!" Zero said as she walks towards the door and heard a noise outside the cottage.

When she opened the door she saw Michael's reincarnated form. A young dragon with a mind of a child. It was playing at a pond of mud mixed with urine and feces. Zero was stomping on her foot trying to get the dragon's attention. But he kept on rolling even though Zero was still watching, Zero then had enough.

"KNOCK IT OFFFFFF!" Zero shouted as the dragon was frozen in fear. "How many times I must tell you? DON'T ROLL AROUND IN THE FUCKING MUDDD!" Zero shouted as the dragon urinated on the mud because of fear. After a minute of pissing he started running out of the mud.

"I'm sorry!" the dragon said after getting out of the mud. "It won't happen again." The dragon said as it started walking.

"Hey, so are you really okay? You're not hurt anymore?" the dragon asked as Zero started walking.

"Well it took a year, but yeah I'm good." Zero responded.

"Don't you think you should rest some more?" the dragon asked.

"And watch you roll around in shit all day? No thanks." Zero responded.

As they were a few meters away from the cottage a bright light halted their movement and blinded them for at least a minute. When the light dissipated it revealed a woman wearing white who has blonde hair.

"Good to see you walking Zero…" the woman said greeting Zero.

"Cosmos…" Zero said as Cosmos performed an act of courtesy. "Why did you help me? Are you here to use me as tool? Well think again for I will not fall to your plot." Zero said.

"Calm yourself Intoner. I am not your enemy here. I am here to see if you are ready…" Cosmos said while examining Zero. "The new arm seems to work." Cosmos said. "You're injuries are healed. And finally you still remember how to use a sword. I'd say you are ready." Cosmos said.

"Ready for what?" Zero asked.

"Ready for you task…" Cosmos replied.

"Listen I already said that I am not your servant. And if you're here to insult me then you're dead!" Zero said before charging towards the goddess.

"Zero!" the dragon said as Zero was about to strike Cosmos but was halted due to a sword by Cosmos blocking her attacks.

"You cannot defeat me Zero. Not in your state." Cosmos said. "I already told you. I am not your enemy!" Cosmos said before taking a deep breath. "I am here to guide you. It's time for you pay your debt. You're are not a slave but me and one of my champions helped you recover. And the war will affect this world as well." Cosmos said as Zero looked to ground. "I ask you this then. What would happen if Chaos wins the war?" Cosmos asked as Zero tried to think for the answer. "Nothingness. The world would be destroyed and you will die for real. But we can prevent that." Cosmos said as she approached the dragon. "So this is Michael's reincarnated form." Cosmos said while being amazed by the dragon.

"Um, Hello. The name's Mikhail. Nice to meet you." The dragon said.

"Nice to meet you as well Mikhail." Cosmos said.

"What do you want Cosmos?" Zero asked.

"I need you. Your sisters have already joined Chaos's ranks. He enhanced their abilities. That's why you can beat them when their together. It's only a matter of time before the sing the Song of the World's End. You want to kill your sisters and become the Intoner in the world. I can help you with that. Just do what I ask please." Cosmos said.

"Well you did save me from death. I can never repay you for that. And you said that you can help me with my dilemma. There for I agree. Tell me what to do." Zero said as she agreed.

"Yeah I think this is the best way to repay you." Mikhail said.

"Excellent. Now hold still. I'll explain it back at Sanctuary." Cosmos said before teleporting back with Zero and Mikhail.

 **HOR**


	3. Trailer 3: The Red Onimusha

**Trailer 3: The Red Oni**

The Warring States Period of Japan was said to be a dangerous time. Local warlord fighting for of Japan. Numerous battles, lives wasted and families destroyed all for the ultimate prize. Ruling Japan as he see fit. One man in particular had an ambition that cannot be rivaled by the other families. An ambition so great that even the Heavens fear it. His name is Nobunaga Oda, the Demon King as people call has been one of the successful man during this time. He and his army has defeated numerous families vying for control of Japan. He defeated the Imagawa at Okehazama with only a minimal force against the colossal force of the Imagawa due to his cunning. He defeated the mighty Takeda at Nagashino with use of advance weaponry against the legendary Takeda Cavalry. Defeating the proclaimed God of War Kenshin Uesugi at Tedorigawa. All these victories were not enough for him. He wanted more. So set to conquer Japan entirely. However he had one secret weapon throughout these battles. He had a secret army of creatures known as the Genma. Creatures of pure evil who ravage the land with their power. Killing innocents for their pleasure and sometimes those who are lucky to escape an attack from the Genma they are turned into slaves for any powerful Genma general. It seems none would oppose this genocidal army. None except for one race known as the Oni.

A race of creatures who have existed since primordial times and were once engaged in a great war with the Genma. After losing their war, the Oni suffered considerable losses and their remaining numbers were scattered. Yet they have chosen one warrior to change the tide against the Demon King and the Genma. His name is Hidemitsu Samanosuke Akechi. A skillful samurai chosen by the Oni to destroy the Genma and their leader. Giving him a magical gauntlet that allows his absorb the souls of the enemies he defeated and use it to active the power of the Dragon orbs he equips. He defeated numerous Genma during his time in the war. However Nobunaga's Genma army was getting stronger day by day. Only a matter of time before the Genma have taken over Japan.

Seeing this as a threat Mitsuhide Akechi one of Nobunaga's retainers who defected for the sake of the future of Japan and launched an assault on Honnoji temple where Nobunaga was staying. Hearing this news Nobunaga ordered one of his generals to reinforce him at Honnoji.

 **HOR**

A large Genma army with a colossal Genma tank along with numerous flyers to aid Nobunaga at Honnoji. Within the giant tank houses numerous Genma soldiers ready for deployment when they arrive at Honnoji. Little did the army knew that a ninja with a magical gauntlet was able to sneak in the tank and silently makes his way towards the power source of the tank. He was spotted by few soldiers then decided to fight his way towards his goal. He killed the first set of troops then absorb their souls. His katana transformed into a different sword a red twin edge claymore that has the power of fire named _Enryu_. He unleashed a fiery shockwave towards the second wave of Genma eliminating them. He then reached for the second floor of the tank. He reached a dead end and already surrounded by Genma troops. He immediately climbed out to reach the ceiling of the tank. He saw a circular glass opening and stabbed it which lead to the source of the tank. As he approached it two elite giant soldiers with twin edge spears appeared guarding the heart of the tank. The duo combat the ninja, despite the size of the two giants they were agile enough to keep up with the ninja so the battle was on equal grounds. The duo tried to simultaneously take out the ninja with a coordinated strike. Unfortunately the ninja leaped between the spears of the two Genma soldiers. However one of the spears was able to hit the mask of the ninja revealing his face and his hair it was Samanosuke himself who was ordered by Mitsuhide to destroy the Genma army that was supposed to head to Honnoji. Samanosuke was able to outlast both Genma warriors until…

"Leave him be!" a voice was heard in the room. The source came from the generator that powers the tank. It was Genma general that leads the army. "I'll will deal with him…" the Genma said.

"Gargant!" Samanosuke said as he recognize the Genma who was leading the army.

"We meet again…Samanosuke." Gargant said while materializing a sword from his hands. Samanosuke performed a defensive stance to prepare himself for battle.

"You shall not meet with Nobunaga!" Samanosuke said before the two fighters started charging and yelling at each other.

The two warriors clashed but due to Gargant's strength Samanosuke was pushed back after the initial clash. Gargant went on to the full offensive while Samanosuke was more on evading Gargant sword. Samanosuke tried to block one attack but the sword got stuck at Gargant's hook area of his sword and swings against Samanosuke. Few strike and Samanosuke was able to remove his sword from the hook. He then rolls away from Gargant but the Genma general was able to read his movement and delivered a corkscrew kick at Samanosuke causing him to stagger. He then grabbed the Oni warrior by the throat and about to deliver the finishing blow. But Samanosuke kicked Gargant at the face the flipped over the power source of the tank. Samanosuke knew what he had to do Gargant saw this and he threw his sword at Samanosuke. But he sliced the cord that connect to the power source causing to go haywire. The tank becomes unstable and begins to cause explosion around the area. Samanosuke saw an opening and leaped outside of the tank. He then used his gauntlet and transforms his sword into a double edge naginata that has the power of wind named _Shippuu_. He then used its power to create a cyclone to fall to the ground. As he landed safely he starts to run from the tanks as it is about to explode. Unfortunately he was caught up by smoke just like the other Genma around it.

Samanosuke survived the explosion but he wasn't the only one. He turned around and saw Gargant still alive standing behind him. Samanosuke also realized numerous number of souls floating around the area. Gargant materialize another sword from his hand to prepare themselves for battle. Samanosuke absorbed every single soul at the area with his gauntlet. As he absorb the last soul he transforms into his Onimusha form where he is engulfed in a blue aura while his hair is white and eye are red, his sword also transformed into a different katana with the power of thunder named _Raizan_. Both performed their stances then waited for the right time to strike. After a minute of silence Gargant hesitantly attack letting his guard down. Samanosuke parried the attack then immediately stabbed the Genma general right at the stomach. Gargant then started laughing as Samonosuke was curious why he was laughing at his current state. He removed his sword from Gargant's stomach and caused an explosion trying to kill Samanosuke with one final effort.

At Honnoji Nobunaga sensed Gargant's death and knew what caused it.

"Samanosuke…" Nobunaga silently said.

Samanosuke survived the blast and headed for Honnoji to meet up with Mitsuhide and destroy Nobunaga once and for all. But little did Samanosuke know that he was being watched from afar by three individuals. One was a man with white hair and red cloak and a sword sheathed behind. The other was a woman with a white hair and a flower on her right eye, she was wearing a revealing white with trimmings of black and a metallic left arm. Lastly was a woman who was wearing white and has a blonde hair. They watched the entire fight and saw a powerful warrior about to eliminate Japan's greatest threat.

 **HOR**

Honnoji. The temple were Nobunaga resides. Mitsuhide Akechi ordered his army to burn down Honnoji in order to trap Nobunaga within the temple. Samanosuke arrives and was greeted by Mitsuhide himself.

"You've done well." Mitsuhide said to Samanosuke as he nodded. Mitsuhide nodded back as a response. He then gave on of his soldiers nodded to give him a gift for his accomplishments.

"Yes sir." The soldier who was holding the gift for Samanosuke. "For you noble Samanosuke!" The soldier presents a red set of samurai armor. Samanosuke took the armor then wore it.

The gates of Honnoji opens as the fight that will change the fate Japan begins. Mitsuhide and his men are more determined than ever to defeat the Demon King and send him back to fiery pits of hell where he belongs.

"Men our enemy lies at Honnoji temple. Attack!" Mitsuhide ordered his men to strike at the Genma Lord and his armies. The last to enter the gates was Samanosuke who wore his new red armor. He unsheathed his katana and attacked the Genma.

(Insert Onimusha 3 OST - Main Theme ~ Samanosuke Theme)

The first wave of Genma soldier charged towards the Akechi army. The Akechi were able to defeat most of the first wave but the Genma archers started firing from the ceiling of the barracks near the temple halting the advance of the Akechi. One group of soldiers were trapped in between a group of Genma. The archers shoot at the group but in a blink of an eye Samanosuke caught one of the arrows then deflected the others with his sword. The group resumed their advance while Samanosuke saw a group of Genma and battled them. Samanosuke killed five Genma soldier effortlessly then killed three more behind him who tried stab him from behind. An arrow was shot at him but he caught it then absorbed the souls of the ones he already killed then transformed his katana into _Enryu_ then sends a wave flames towards the archers on the roof burning them into ashes. The Akechi army continue their assault on Honnoji make it to the stairway. As a group of Akechi warriors starts climbing the stairs Genma ninjas jumped out of the tree around the stairs and starts killing the soldiers preventing the advance of the Akechi army. Samanosuke quickly killed three ninjas then absorbed their souls. He transformed his katana to _Shippuu_ then used its power to create a cyclone to destroy every single ninja at the stairway then headed straight to the temple where Nobunaga was waiting.

When he reached the temple it was engulfed in flames due to the fire attack ordered by Mitsuhide himself. Samanosuke saw two Akechi soldiers trying to fight off a large Genma soldier that was wielding a giant mace attached to a chain. The Genma swung its mace at the soldiers killing them in the process. Samanosuke killed four more ninjas to absorb their souls and transform his katana into _Raizan._ The giant tries to swing his mace to crush Samanosuke. But due to his speed Samanosuke stabbed the giant with Raizen then performed multiple slashes at the final slash he leaped in the air then smashed _Raizan_ down to the ground causing a thunder bolt to hit the Genma and destroying it. After defeating the giant Samanosuke slowly walks towards the entrance of the temple and readied himself to defeat the Demon King once and for all.

(End Music)

 **HOR**

Samanosuke entered the burning temple and saw the person he wanted to kill the most. After years of waiting and recovering from the last fight he stands in front of the Genma Lord himself Nobunaga Oda. But Nobunaga wasn't alone escorting him was a young boy next to Nobunaga. Both Samanosuke and Nobunaga gave each other a death defying glare.

"Nobunaga!" Samanosuke said.

"Well if it isn't Samanosuke Akechi." Nobunaga said.

"It is time." Samanosuke said. "Prepare to die!" Samanosuke said as he readied himself for the fated battle he waited for so long.

"My lord I will deal with this." The boy said to Nobunaga. "I am Ranmaru Mori. Head retainer of the Oda family. Prepare yourself!" The boy now named Ranmaru said as he unsheathed his katana.

(Insert Onimusha 3 OST-Demon Sword)

Ranmaru without hesitation charged at Samanosuke who is uninterested at him. Samanosuke effortlessly parried most of the strikes Ranmaru was delivering. Samanosuke was only using one hand to use his katana to block while he uses his left hand to push Ranmaru away to create distance.

Samanosuke was more focused on Nobunaga during the entire fight and finds it annoying that he had to fight Ranmaru before taking on Nobunaga himself.

Ranmaru tried one more time to deliver a critical blow. Ranmaru yelled as he charged towards Samanosuke with his sword pointed at him. Samanosuke gave one final sigh before countering Ranmaru with a quick slash killing him without even looking back at Ranmaru.

(End Song)

"My lord…" Ranmaru's last words before dying serving his lord.

Samanosuke stood tall and prepared for the fight that he was waited. The fight against Nobunaga himself. Nobunaga unleashed a powerful green energy at Samanosuke who dodges the beam. Nobunaga fired another one at Samanosuke with the same result. Third time Nobunaga fired another energy blast and this time Samanosuke was able to block but the sheer force was able to send Samanosuke to the ground. Samanosuke was about to get up until in a blink of an eye Nobunaga grabbed Samanosuke and pin him to the ground and about to deliver the finishing blow. Until Samanosuke begins to glow with white energy forcing Nobunaga to release his grasp on Samanosuke. The white light begins to shine brighter as Samanosuke feels the pain from the energy that surrounds him and bright light shined on the room blinding Nobunaga. As the light dissipates Samanosuke was no longer to be found. Nobunaga scanned the area if Samanosuke was just only hiding.

"He escaped. How unfortunate…" Nobunaga said as portal was being opened beneath the floor. "What now?" Nobunaga said as someone was exiting the portal. It was a cloaked man with a mask hiding his face.

"Lord Nobunaga. Chaos is looking for you…" The cloaked man said.

"So it's time then….Tell your master I will meet with him." Nobunaga said.

 **HOR**

Samanosuke was transported to a different location. He was unable to recognize the area. He the noticed his gauntlet somehow changed.

"The magic power!" Samanosuke said as he saw the gauntlet. He then saw a woman sitting on a throne in the middle of the area. At first he considered her as a threat and tried to grab his katana.

"Please." The woman said. "I am no threat to you. Noble Samanosuke…" The woman said.

"You know who I am?" Samanosuke asked.

"Indeed. I have watched you for a long time now." The woman said before standing up. "A warrior chosen by the Oni clan to battle the Genma and their leader. The same man who upholds the code of honor in battle with a remarkable skill set. Such a rarity in the history of humanity. You have earned my praise noble one." The woman said.

"You honor me but I do not earn these praises." Samanosuke said loosening his grip from his katana. "Now. You know who I am but I ask this. Who are you?" Samanosuke said.

"I am a goddess who represents harmony. In war that last for eternity. But my enemy the god who represents discord has found to end this war. With it the end of all existence." The woman said. "I am Cosmos Goddess of Harmony and I tell you now the fate of all life rest in you Samanosuke…" Cosmos said.

"Fate of all life? What that supposed to mean?" Samanosuke asked.

"It means she has chosen you to represent harmony in your world. She has chosen to be one of her champions to fight for her." A man said who entered the area.

"And you are?" Samanosuke asked to the man.

"The name's Dante. Just like you I am one of her champions." The man said.

"Nice of you to join us Dante. Now where is she?" Cosmos asked.

"She out there trying to kill something." Dante said.

"Oh that explains it." Cosmos said.

"Who?" Samannosuke asked.

"Another champion. But she is a bit crazy…" Cosmos said as another person enters the throne room.

"Ugh. Nothing but useless fodder outside." The person said.

"Well to be honest we are pretty hidden from Chaos's army." Cosmos said.

"I find it pathetic that we have to hide from them. Why don't we just attack directly at their base?" The person asked.

"Because the rest of your companions are still asleep. That's why we can't initiate a full scale assault." Cosmos replied. "Think about this Zero before you act." Cosmos to the person now named Zero. Samanosuke saw the person was a woman but what strike her the most was that she had a flower on her right.

"So this the one who we got from Japan. I say he looks younger than the last time we saw him." Zero said as Samanosuke became curious. He noticed that he was younger at least at the age of nineteen. He was less tall and skinnier than before. He then look at Cosmos for answers.

"What happen to my body?" Samanosuke asked.

"Well we did pick you up in a different era. Perhaps time was unstable due to the existence of different dimensions part pf this war. That may explain but you still regain your memories and skills in battle. That is the good news." Cosmos said.

"Well I can still fight and my connection to the Oni is still strong. I can manage." Samanosuke said.

"Excellent now…" Cosmos said as a white dragon appeared from the sky and entered the throne room.

"Zero! We have enemies outside! Among them flyers!" The dragon said as Samanosuke was shocked and drew out his katana.

"What is that?!" Samanosuke said.

"Calm down Samanosuke. He's one of us. Say hi Mikhail," Dante said.

"Oh…Sorry for startling you." The dragon now named Mikhail said. "I'm Mikhail and I am Zero's partner." Mikhail introduced himself. "Anyway. Zero we have enemies outside. We need to deal with them now!" Mikhail said.

"What kind of enemies?" Zero asked.

"The kind I've never seen before. I've seen Dante's enemies but these are different…" Mikhail said.

"How different? And how many?" Zero asked.

"They look like from Samanosuke's world and they are too many. Like a small army." Mikhail said.

"Genma! So they followed me here." Samanosuke said. "Cosmos we have fight to them otherwise they'll destroy us all." Samanosuke said.

"I agree with him on this one. Come on let's go!" Dante said as Zero rides Mikhail.

"We'll go on ahead. You guys better not be late." Zero said before flying away.

"Looks like we got a fight in our hands. You ready for this?" Dante said.

"They say battle is one way to truly know a warrior." Samanosuke said before drawing out his katana. "You get the opportunity to know my name. And to know that I fear no living creature! Not even Chaos himself." Samanosuke said with conviction.

"Then we'll get along just fine." Dante said before pulled out his twin pistols. "You get the opportunity to see me kick some ass my samurai friend." Dante said.

"Excellent. But before you two go." Cosmos said before standing up and grabbing a white orb. "Samanosuke accept this as a gift." Cosmos said as she presented the orb. Samanosuke's gauntlet starts to react to the orb with a bright light surrounding the gauntlet. He grabbed the orb then his katana transformed into something unexpected. Two katanas with the power of light named _Tenso_. Samanosuke tested out his new weapon and he approves it.

"Thank you Cosmos. With this I will open a path against the Genma!" Samanosuke said while raising his new weapon. "Let's go Dante!" Samanosuke said before leaving.

"You got it!" Dante said as he followed.

"Now only one piece left and the task will begin." Cosmos thought to herself.

 **HOR**


	4. Trailer 4: The Battle Goddess

**Trailer 4: The Battle Goddess**

Asgard home of the Gods, home of Odin the all father. A place where the mighty resides along with warriors who became legends. The gods have endured numerous battles against rivaled creatures that rose against them for control of Yggdrasil, The World Tree. The tree connects nine different realms among them is Asgard where the gods reside, Midgard where the mortals live and numerous worlds. Asgard have always been strong in terms of strength and power. With an army of Einherjar serving the gods of Asgard and with control of one of the four treasures Odin became unchallengeable. Until now…

The humans of Midgard have begun to question the existence of the gods and started to challenge them into war. One kingdom in particular and its king began to study the weakness of Odin and his forces. He ordered his mages to find ways to battle the gods and challenge them to all-out war at Midgard. The king grew mad little did he knew of the treachery that will fall upon him and his kingdom. All hope is lost and destruction of Midgard is upon them. Yet a small light can give them hope and it falls to the hands of a certain princess and a battle goddess.

 **HOR**

A princess who was thought mad by her father locked up in the dungeons of Dipan after being housed by a Valkyrie. After days of being imprisoned within the dungeon she heard the voice of the dead warrior within her

"Open your eyes. Alicia." A voice rang on the princess's head as she woke up from her slumber.

"Run escape from the castle!" another voice rang in her head.

"This way. Hurry!" Another voice rang in her head as she starts running from the incoming danger. She ran through the castle using only the voices as her guide. When she reached the main hall a spear from the heavens stop her movement.

"Silmeria. Return at once!" the Valkyrie who threw the spear said. A moment of silence then Alicia was possessed by a force unlike any other.

"I won't…I won't return to Valhalla!" The Valkyrie possessed Alicia said before grabbing the spear then threw it back to the one who sent causing an explosion within the room. The smoke was used to cover her escape of the castle escaping the other Valkyrie's grasp.

"You'll disobey Odin till your last breath." The Valkyrie said. "So be it. But be warned. Dipan will not be spared." The Valkyrie said before leaving.

 **HOR**

Alicia ran through the forest outside the castle. She ran so fast that she did not regarded her surroundings. She ran until she reached at an open field meadows with white flowers petals floating around the field. She knelt to the ground due to exhaustion until the Valkyrie within her begins to speak.

"Thank you." The Valkyrie said. "But there is no turning back now." The Valkyrie said as Alicia stood up and started walking again. After a few steps the Valkyrie took over Alicia's body as she felt a powerful presence behind them. She drew out her sword then turned around and pointed at the person who she sensed. The Valkyrie was able to recognize the source of the presence. A woman with blonde hair wearing white dress. The Valkyrie lowered her guard knowing she can trust this person rather this goddess.

"It's been a while Silmeria…" the woman speaks.

"Cos…mos?" Silmeria said as she sheathed her sword. "What are you doing here? If Odin finds out that you broke the treaty…" Silmeria said.

"There is no more treaty my dear Silmeria. After finding out that Chaos himself broke this treaty. Odin has gone mad decided to hunt me and Chaos to ends of the universe. How foolish of him too think that he can challenge me…" Cosmos said.

"Odin is an Aesir after all. Then you must leave now before his agents find you. He still has Gungnir with that he can obliterate you and Chaos. So for Harmony's sake please you must leave!" Silmeria begged to Cosmos. Cosmos laughed at the thought that Odin can kill her.

"This is the first time I see you beg." Cosmos said. "It doesn't matter now. Odin can hunt all he wants but he will never succeed. He may have his spear but I have something better." Cosmos said in a cocky tone

"What do you mean?" Silmeria asked.

"I'll explain some other time right now I need you to run." Cosmos said as she felt forces from Asgard approaching. "Head to the town called Solde. There I will explain why I'm here. Now go!" Cosmos said as Silmeria started running from the meadows and headed to the town of Solde.

After Silmeria disappearing in the meadows Cosmos drew out her white sword on her right hand and her lance on her left and prepared for battle. Fifty Einjerhars descends from the sky with their weapons at hand.

"Cosmos! Odin send his regards! Men attack!" one of the Einjerhar said before charging at Cosmos.

"Come. And I'll make sure you stay dead!" Cosmos said before charging the group of Einjerhar.

 **HOR**

The day was new and Alicia arrived at Solde to meet up with Cosmos and talk about her purpose here in Midgard. Alicia concealing her identity throughout the journey to Solde. She arrived at the town with a concern look on her throughout her journey.

"Silmeria…Who was she?" Alicia asked in her thoughts.

"She was a friend who helped me back then." Silmeria replied.

"You mentioned something about a treaty. What is the treaty about?" Alicia asked.

"A treaty of peace. Before the creation of Midgard a war rages and it still happening today. A war between two powerful forces that hold the stability between worlds. Not just the worlds in Yggdrasil but in a vast universe where multiple worlds exist. The forces of Harmony led by Cosmos and the forces of Discord led by Chaos has battled throughout the ages with clear winner. The war reached here at Midgard where Odin took notice. A first thought Odin saw both of as a threat and surely enough has summoned an army against them. Odin thought that he could defeat two gods easily. Oh how the arrogant fall. In a matter of two hours both Cosmos and Chaos were able to destroy the army Odin built and retreated back to Asgard. Seeing them as a powerful force together he decided to attack them individually first he tried to attack Chaos. But even Odin's forces is not powerful to face the god of Discord and retreated. He then attempted to attack Cosmos next and he failed again. Overall he was more concerned of the wellbeing of himself and everyone on Asgard. So he decided to form a peace treaty with both gods that they would leave Asgard and Midgard alone. With the addition that they will not be targeted by any of the gods in Asgard." Silmeria replied.

"You said that Cosmos was a friend of yours. How?" Alicia asked.

"She saved me numerous times when I was in danger. The first time I met her I thought she was threat. But no she was just looking for a temple to meditate, to heal. Then I was ordered by Odin to kill her but I didn't in fact I saved her from harm. She repaid by healing my wounds that I was grateful for." Silmeria replied.

"She seems a nice person." Alicia said.

"She is the god of Harmony though." Silmeria replied. "Alright Cosmos said she need our help and we will meet her here in Solde. Keep your eyes peeled someone may have told Odin were here." Silmeria said before being silent again.

"I got it don't worry." Alicia said before entering a nearby bar.

There she saw people crowding at the bartender.

"Sorry folks there is no more ships sailing for today." The bartender said.

"What do you mean no more ships?" one of the customers asked.

"There are no more ships for today so please I'm very sorry so please go back to your homes." The bartender said as the crowd starts leave the bar.

"Weren't supposed to go back Dipan and warn them about the incoming danger?" Alicia asked.

"Yes but Cosmos has something important for us to say we need to meet with her. Get outside she's not here." Silmeria said as Alicia was walk out of the bar until…

"Wait you see that man in the corner. He can come with us while we wait for Cosmos." Silmeria said as she pointed out the man in the corner who was wearing a green bandana along with a green archer outfit.

"Are you sure about this?" Alicia nervously asked.

"Listen I may be Valkyrie but I can't protect you all the time. You need protection other than me. Talk to him tell him who you are." Silmeria said.

"I'm not sure if I can do this…" Alicia said.

"Hey at least give it a try, there's nothing wrong on trying. Come on just go over there and ask him if he can join us." Silmeria said encouraging Alicia.

"Okay." Alicia said before approaching the archer. "Excuse me." Alicia said to the archer.

"Can I help you?" the archer asked.

"Um...Can…you…come…along…with…for…a…adventure…" Alicia nervously asked but the archer was having a hard time to understand.

"I'm sorry but I can't understand you. So please leave me alone." The archer said as Alicia starts walking towards to the door. As she was about to leave the bar Silemria speaks to her.

"Really that's your best?" Silmeria asked in an annoyed tone.

"Hey at least I tried…" Alicia said as Silmeria gave a heavy sigh.

"Let me try." Silmeria said before taking over Alicia's body and approached the archer.

"Excuse me sir." Silmeria said gaining the archer's attention. "I am Alicia princess of Dipan. I'm looking for an escort to join me in my journeys. I saw you waiting for something or someone. But nonetheless I require your aid and you will be handsomely rewarded." Silmeria said as the archer was speechless throughout Silmeria's recruitment speech. "Do you accept or not?" Silmeria asked as the archer remained silent for at least a minute.

"Yes I will join you." The archer replied. "So where do we go?" the archer asked.

"Follow me and I will tell you along the way." Silmeria said she and the archer left the bar.

As they exited the bar a group of bandits secretly watched the duo leaving the area.

"See that wasn't so hard." Silemeria said before giving Alicia control of her body again.

"Easy for you…I wasn't ready at all." Alicia said.

"That's your reason? Really?" Silmeria replied.

"What do you want me to say?" Alicia loudly said gaining the attention of the archer.

"You said something?" The archer said.

"Um…no I just thought of something. That's all." Alicia making up an excuse to keep the archer at bay.

"Well whatever just tell me where we going so that I may have an idea." The archer said.

"Well…" Alicia said before being cut off by a group of bandits blocking their path.

"You must be Alicia." One of the bandits said as Alicia nodded in response. The archer was able to notice that they were surrounded by bandits and had his bow silently ready. "Then you must die!" the bandit said while drawing out his sword. "Our client wants your head." The bandit said as Alicia was shocked. In a blink of an eye the archer shoots his arrow at the leader of the bandits at his head killing him.

"I think this is the time for us to run!" the archer said before firing three more arrows killing the other bandits blocking their path then started running while holding Alicia's hand, dragging her along.

"After them!" one of the bandits said as they started chasing after the duo throughout Solde.

As the bandit kept on chasing the princess and her newly acquired mercenary throughout Solde. A trio of white hooded warriors were watching the entire chase waiting for the right moment to make their move. The chase has led them outside of the town near the forest.

"I'll distract them. You head into the forest and hide there until I find. Got it?" the archer said while firing more arrows towards the incoming bandits.

"But…" Alicia said before being cut off by the archer.

"Just go! I'll find you I promise." The archer said he kept on shooting at the incoming bandits.

"Stay alive! That's an order!" Alicia said before started running towards the forest.

She ran for at least thirty minutes away from the bandits within the woods. She took a rest on the nearby river. She drank some water from the river sat down gasping for air.

"How did they know about me?" Alicia thought to herself. Silmeria was able to hear her thoughts.

"Maybe someone was able to recognize you while you were at Solde. Either way you can't come out just yet. You need to lay before we can meet with Cosmos." Silmeria said. "Just get some rest…" Silmeria said as Alicia leaned on a nearby tree. Alicia rested for a few minutes until Silmeria was able to hear rustling of leaves behind them. "Wake up!" Silmeria said waking Alicia up from her nap. "There is someone behind us." Silmeria said to Alicia. "Slowly stand up then run as fast as you can. Got it?" Silmeria said as Alicia stood up then nodded in response. "Run!" Silmeria said as Alicia ran again through the woods.

"I found her! She's here!" the bandit shouted as continued the chase.

Alicia was able to run away from the bandits but she trip because of a roots of a tree. Just as she was about to stand up she was already surround by a group with their knives ready.

"Time to die Princess!" One of the bandits said before attempting to stab her with his weapon.

Alicia waited for the knife to make contact with and when she opened her eyes she quite surprised. A sword blocked the knife then made contact to the bandit who tried to kill her. Alicia looked up to see who saved from the bandit. I was a man in a red amour set with long black hair wielding a katana. But what got Alicia curious the most was the man has a special gauntlet with mysterious eye as the size of his hand at his right arm. The man looked at Alicia to see if she was hurt.

"Princess Alicia Cosmos has sent me to protect you." The warrior said before turning his attention to the group of bandits. "Come if you want to meet an early death!" the warrior said as the group of bandits charged towards the warrior.

The warrior took no effort to kill the bandits. He was precise and quick for them to comprehend. In the end the bandits where defeated and the warrior sheathed his sword. He approached Alicia to see if she was alright.

"My lady are you hurt?" the warrior asked.

"No but thank you for saving. May I ask who are you?" Alicia said.

"My name is Hidemitsu Samanosuke Akechi. Warrior of Harmony, Champion of Cosmos. I was sent here to rendezvous with you along with my team." The warriors said who is now named Samanosuke.

"Cosmos sent to help me?" Alicia asked before Silmeria took over her body.

"You're from a different timeline. Yet you fight with a strength of ten men. Impressive." SIlmeria said.

"You must be Silmeria. The one Cosmos told me about. Then it is settled we must regroup with my allies here in Midgard. We were separated to widen our search. It has paid off." Samanosuke said.

"Allies? You didn't came here alone?" Silmeria asked.

"Yes I am with two other warriors who represent Harmony. Now let us leave and find them." Samanosuke said as Silmeria nodded in response.

The duo kept on walking for at least an hour searching for Samanosuke's allies. Silmeria was able to examine the gauntlet on Samanosuke's right arm. Silmeria sensed a powerful force within the gauntlet and tried to touch it. When her hand was near the gauntlet the eye opened up then unleashed a powerful bright light blinding Silmeria. After few minutes the light doused down and Silmeria regained her vision and saw Samanosuke now holding two katanas with a sharper edges and handle guards on each sword.

"That power…I've never seen it before." Silmeria said as she regained her vision after being blinded by light. "What was that?" Silmeria asked.

"The power of the Oni. A clan of powerful ogres that fought evil through the ages. The Oni chose to be their warrior to battle the Genma on my world. This gauntlet allows me to absorb the souls of the enemies I defeated and use those souls to unleash weapons like these." Samanosuke describing his power to Silmeria.

"Amazing…" Silmeria was impressed. "Also you are quite skilled when you fought those bandits effortlessly. I can see why the Oni chose you." Silmeria said as Samanosuke nodded in response.

"We best keep moving. Our allies must be around here somewhere." Samanosuke said as Silmeria nodded in response. As they were about to start walking a rumble was felt from the ground causing Silmeria to drop on the floor and giving Alicia control of her body.

"Are you alright?" Samanosuke asked Alicia.

"I'm fine." Alicia said while standing up. "We should check that out." Alicia said.

"Agreed." Samanosuke replied as they headed straight to the source of the rumble.

They arrived at the source of the rumble and saw a giant rock golem fighting a woman in white with a metallic arm and a flower on her right eye. Samanosuke was able to recognize her.

"That's her. She's also a warrior of Harmony. We have to help her!" Samanosuke said.

"But…" Alicia was about to talk until Silmeria took control of her body. "Let us fight this beast and rescue our ally." Silmeria said while unsheathing her sword. "Hurry before she falls to this beast!" Silmeria said as she charged towards the golem helping the female warrior.

"About damn time you show up. We've been looking for you in this world!" the woman said.

"Well forgive me for hiding for my life! Who knows what kind of assassin Odin sent for me." Silmeria replied while fighting the golem.

"Huh! Figures…" The woman said.

"Zero enough chatter and call him here!" Samanosuke said while battling the golem.

"We don't need him. We can take care of this one." The woman named Zero said while defending against the golem.

"We have no choice. Besides we have to look for Dante and get the Valkyrie out of here!" Samanosuke said while attacking the golem. "So please. CALL MIKHAIL!" Samanosuke said while fighting the golem. "Or we will die before any of our ambitions gets fulfilled!" Samanosuke said while evading the golem's punches.

"Ugh! Fine!" Zero finally gave up decide to call upon some creature from the sky. "Hey dummy! I need your help here!" Zero shouted while fighting the golem. A punch from was about to hit Zero right across the face until a fireball hit the arm and causing it to disintegrate.

Silmeria looked to the sky and saw a white dragon flying from the sky then started attacking the stone giant. She was amazed by the dragon's form and wings.

"Hey Zero! Sorry for being late!" The dragon speaks at Zero.

"Whatever just burn this asshole!" Zero ordered the dragon to destroy the golem.

"Got it!" The dragon said before firing another fireball at the golem. After a few shots the dragon destroyed the golem into nothingness. The dragon lands in front of the trio expanding his wings.

"Alright stop showing off. Have you seen Dante?" Zero asked.

"Yeah sort off. I saw him. He's over there to some sort shrine. Investigating it." The dragon said.

"Nice work Mikhail." Samanosuke said while catching his breath. "Can you fly us there?" Samanosuke asked.

"I may. It's not very far though but the area is surrounded by mountains. It will take us at less than a day to get there." The dragon now named Mikhail said.

"It is best if we ride on his back." Samanosuke said.

"Agreed. I hate climbing. Let's go." Zero said before riding behind Mikail.

Little did they knew Silmeria was speechless throughout the conversation as she examines Mikhail's body from head to tail.

"Amazing. And I thought dragons are extinct…" Silmeria said.

"Well he's not from your world but he's good enough. Climb up." Zero said as Silmeria climbed on Mikhail's back.

"The name is Mikhail. Nice to meet you." Mikhail said as he expand his wings.

"Nice to meet you too young one." Silmeria replied before giving Alicia control of her body.

"I'm Alicia nice to meet you all." Alicia said.

"Alright. Let go meet up with our fearless leader." Samanosuke said while climbing on Mikhail's back. "Zero?" Samanosuke giving the signal to Zero.

"Let's go dummy!" Zero ordered Mikhail.

"Alright hang on everybody!" Mikhail said as he expanded wing and lifts of in the air as powerful as he can and flew towards the mountain formation.

 **HOR**

The group arrived at the shrine within the mountain ranges where the shrine is located. Mikhail landed and dismounted the trio.

"I want you to scout around the area. Make sure were in the clear." Zero ordered Mikhail.

"Okay." Mikhail said before flying away.

The trio started walking towards the shrine which resembles Odin holding Gungnir. Alicia felt a sense of dread when she approached the shrine and halted her movement while Samanosuke and Zero approached the shrine. Silmeria talked to Alicia within her.

"What's the matter?" Silmeria asked.

"I feel…cold." Alicia said while shivering.

"Hey calm down. You can get through this." Silmeria encouraging Alicia as she also sensed a malevolent prescence within the area.

Samanosuke and Zero approached the shrine searching for Dante himself. They searched for at least a minute until they started to hear chains clanging near the shrine. Samanosuke and Zero looked around the area with their weapons in hand. Alicia who was still frozen from her position saw the source of the chains from the top of the shrine. She horrified of what she saw and gains the attention of both Zero and Samanosuke.

"What it is?" Zero asked as Alicia pointed at the top of the shrine. Both Zero and Samanosuke looked at the direction of where Alicia was pointing and saw were shock on what they saw.

A giant scythe wielder wearing a black cloak with chains wrapped around it. It howled a powerful ear piercing roar then leaped in the air and landing in front of them with its scythe.

"This must be one of Dante's demonic problems." Samanosuke said.

"Maybe. I've never seen Dante's demon enemies before." Zero said.

"We have to defeat this fiend. Otherwise it will rampage at the nearby town." Silmeria who took control of Alicia's body and unsheathed her sword.

"I agree. Dante can wait, we must kill this creature before we meet up with him." Samanosuke said while summoning his twin swords from his gauntlet.

The demon roared one more time, thinking that it would scare the trio and flee. But the group stood their ground and each performed their stances then charge towards the demon.

(Valkyrie Profile 2 OST - A Motion of Finishing Blow)

All three warriors simultaneously attack the demon but was blocked due to the size of the scythe. The demon swung its weapon pushing them back. The demon then focused on Zero and started swinging its scythe but Zero was able to evade due to her speed. Zero blocked the scythe then pushed it to the ground leaving the demon wide open. She jumped on the scythe tried to attack the demon. Unfortunately the demon teleported before Zero's sword made contact to it. Zero scanned the area and waited for the demon to appear. And after a few seconds of waiting the demon appeared above her and tried to cut Zero in half. But the Intoner was expecting the attack and simply blocked the scythe and able to hurt the demon.

Samanosuke took his turn and rapidly attacked the demon with his twin swords. He was relentless and quick for the demon. Samanosuke tried a quick stab but the blocked the swords then pushed him back. Samanosuke sharpens his blades then challenge the demon to attack. The demon rushed towards him then attempted to deliver a killing blow. Just as the scythe was about to make contact Samanosuke quickly parried the strike then delivered a powerful counter attack to stagger the scythe wielder. His swords then started to glow brighter with light energy. He stabbed the demon stunning it then delivered multiple slashes before delivering a powerful blow causing it to fall to the ground. Samanosuke was about to deliver the finishing blow until it teleported again.

The group scanned the area searching for the demon. After a few minutes the demon appeared behind Silmeria and tried to cut her head off. But the Valkyrie had other plans, she built up energy on her right hand then fire it at the demon. The demon was imprisoned to a crystal unable to move.

"Strike now before it frees itself!" Silmeria shouted giving the signal to attack to her allies. Samanosuke and Zero quickly tried to strike the demon but it broke free of its prison then gave another powerful roar.

Its howl was able to attract more demons around the area reinforcing him giving the group a disadvantage.

"Great. It has friends." Zero said in an annoyed tone.

"This doesn't look." Samanosuke said as out of nowhere a group demons separated Silmeria from the group, trapping her.

"Silmeria! Shit." Zero said as she tried to reach the Valkyrie but the demons where many to go though. "Hey dummy we need some help here!" Zero ordered Mikhail to give assistance.

"On my way Zero!" Mikhail mentally replied.

"We have to hold them until Mikhail get here!" Samanosuke said while fighting off the demons.

"Dante's going to have a hell of an explanation for this!" Zero said while fighting the demons.

The trio were struggling to combat the demons when separated. One demon was able to knock back Silmeria and hit her at the rocks. Alicia then took control of her body. But she was quickly surrounded and no place for escape. She held her sword and swung to keep the demons away from her but they kept on moving forward. She then knelt to the ground and waited for her death to come. Then one of the demons died because of an arrow to the face. Alicia then looked at the source of where the arrow came from.

"Sorry for being late!" Shouted by someone from the higher ground. Alicia was able to recognize the person. It was the archer she met earlier.

"You're alive!" Alicia said with joy.

"I told you I would find you. Don't worry I got you guys covered from up here." The archer said while firing at the demons. "Fight Princess!" the archer giving Alicia motivation to fight.

"Silmeria…" Alicia silently said.

"You can do this. Just believe in yourself." Silmeria said giving Alicia the will to fight.

Alicia drew out her sword then started killing one demon after another, until the leader of the group of demons joined the fray knock Alicia to the ground and about to deliver the killing blow. The archer tried to kill the demon but due to its tough skin the archer was unable to kill it. Suddenly the demon halted for they sensed an even powerful presence.

(End Song)

The demons turned around and saw a terrifying figure for them. A man with white hair wearing red and has a giant sword on his right hand and a pistol on his left. Samanosuke was able to recognize the person.

"You're late! Where have you been?" Samanosuke asked the person.

"I was picking up something for our guest here." The person replied.

"Dammit you're gonna get ass kicking from me. Dante!" Zero shouted at the person now named Dante.

"We can do that later. For now let's kick some demon ass!" Dante said before firing his pistol at the first three demons.

(Insert Devil May Cry 3 - Divine Hate)

Dante charged at the demon horde killing every single demon that tried to stand on his way. He was unstoppable against them, cutting every single demon that threatens his allies. Samanosuke and Zero continued to destroying more demons and attempted to reach Alicia. The archer continued to provide support from his position by shooting down demons that hindered the group. Dante was the first to reach Alicia and defended her against any demons that tried to kill her.

"Princess Alicia forgive me for being late." Dante while fighting off the demons.

"You don't need forgiveness. But you have my thanks for saving us." Alicia said while fighting alongside Dante.

"Well then you're welcome your highness." Dante said as he continues to kill demons. "By the way Cosmos gave me this." Dante said while showing Alicia a mage's staff. "She said you know what to do." Dante said while giving the staff to Alicia then Silmeria took over Alicia's body.

"And she's has the right idea. Thank you." Silmeria replied.

"You must be Silmeria then. Well it's nice to meet you." Dante said.

"Nice to meet you as well Dante." Silmeria said while grabbing the staff. "Keep them busy." Silmeria said while plunging the staff to the ground.

"Got it!" Dante said while destroying more demons in front of him. Dante leaped in the air and slammed his sword down smashing any demons to the ground.

Samanosuke and Zero were able to gain some ground cutting down any demons that tried to attack them. Mikhail arrived and started firing towards the demon, burning them into a crisp. The giant demon howled again to summon more demons to attack the group. But due Mikhail and the archers support from long distance and Dante, Samanosuke and Zero able cut down its forces. The leader decided to attack Silmeria who was performing a ritual to the staff. When he was close enough to Silmeria a bright light engulfed Silmeria and a person soul was left within Silmeria then approached at the staff. The person began to materialize and took a hold of the staff.

"My Einjerhar come now and fight alongside for the sake of Midgard." Silmeria said as the newly materialized Einjerhar blocked an incoming attack against the leader then pushed it back.

"Frigid Damsel!" the mage shouted as he summoned an ice spirit then started attacking the demon horde.

Every single demon that the spirit touches became frozen due to its power giving the group an advantage by smashing every frozen demon and melting them by Mikhail's fire along with the archer's bolts the demon horde was no more. All that's left was the giant demon who lead the attack. It brandish its scythe and prepared for one final fight against the trio, it delivered one final howl to attempt to scare the group.

"Samanosuke, Zero stay back. Silmeria and I will deal with this one." Dante said while sharpening his sword with one of his pistols.

"Let's end this!" Silmeria said before charging at demon alongside Dante.

The demon swung its scythe towards the incoming duo but misses badly as Dante dashed low and Silmeria leaped up to evade the scythe. After landing both warriors landed Dante and Silmeria relentlessly attack the demon with rapid slashes and stabs. The demon was unable to launch a counter attack due to the constant attacks that duo were delivering. Both delivered a simultaneous stab to stagger the demon.

"Time to wrap this up!" Dante said while embedding his sword with a red aura.

"I couldn't agree more." Silmeria said while her sword starts to glow with blue energy.

The demon on more time delivered a powerful howl to signify its last stand then charged at the duo. Dante blocked the initial attack then Silmeria delivered three slashes the followed up by Dante with four more.

"Now is the time!" Silmeria said before giving the control of the body back to Alicia.

"Finishing strike!" Alicia said while delivering a three hit combo then sending the demon to the air. She then fired a photon to imprison the demon then dashed right below it then fired another photon at the crystal switching their positions. "Nibelung Valesti!" Alicia shouted before delivering a powerful downward slash to break the crystal and the demon cutting it in half. Then Dante unleashed a powerful shockwave from his killing the demon at last.

(End Song)

The battle was over and the warriors of Harmony were victorious. Alicia knelt to the ground due to exhaustion. She was about to hit floor face first only to be caught by Dante.

"Easy there you're highness. We need to be a hundred percent for our task." Dante said.

"Thank you." Alicia said before standing up.

"You son of a bitch! Where the hell you been?!" Zero angrily asked.

"I was looking for Cosmos. Told me that I should meet up with her." Dante replied.

"We almost died if haven't showed up. Now I'm gonna kick your ass!" Zero said while being stopped by Samanosuke.

"Easy now." Samanosuke said while preventing Zero to beat up Dante.

"Princess you alright." The archer said while climbing down from his position.

"Yes. Thank you finding me." Alicia showing her appreciation to the archer.

"I told earlier that I would find you and I did. But it looks like you don't need me now." The archer said while looking at Alicia's new allies.

"Don't say that. Just because I've meet up with other warriors doesn't mean I don't need you, you can come along with us." Alicia said.

"I don't know…" the archer said.

"Aw come on. Besides I never got your name." Alicia said.

"Oh it's Rufus. And I'm lone adventurer, nice to make your acquaintance your highness." The archer said while bowing.

"Nice to meet you Rufus." Alicia said before Silmeria takes over Alicia's body.

"Enough with the introductions." Silmeria said before approaching the trio. "So where is Cosmos?" Silmeria asked.

"You don't have to look far." Dante said before turning his head at the direction of the shrine.

The altar begins to glimmer, after a few minutes the light shine brighter and Cosmos walked out of the bright light.

"I see now that you're all complete." Cosmos said. "And a guest." Cosmos said while noticing Rufus.

Dante and the rest of the group draw their attention to Rufus then approached him.

"So you're hired by Alicia is that right?" Dante asked.

"Yeah she asked for my help. But it looks I'm not needed any more." Rufus said.

"Damn right you are." Zero casually said as Alicia was surprised. "This war has nothing to do with outsiders." Zero said.

"If that's what you think…then I my leave your highness." Rufus said while bowing in front of Alicia. Cosmos was able to spot a ring on of Rufus's fingers.

"Wait. I sense great power within him, in fact he can be a great help to us." Cosmos said. "He will come with us. That's an order." Cosmos said before approaching Alicia.

"Princess Alicia. I know this all sudden to you, but the fate of your depends on this task. And Odin is not the threat in fact Silmeria knows him too well." Cosmos said as Silmeria takes over Alicia's body.

"It can't be. You don't mean…" Silmeria said while confirming her greatest fear.

"Yes Chaos plans to bring destruction to this world. Not just Midgard but all the worlds that is connected by Yggdrasil. I have chosen you amongst the three Valkyries due to our relationship. I know I can trust on you the most. But the task is not here Midgard." Cosmos said.

"What do you mean?" Silemria asked.

"I'll explain at Sanctuary. Everyone hold on." Cosmos said as she teleported everyone including Mikhail and Rufus out of the area.

 **HOR**

The party arrived at Sanctuary and Cosmos immediately sat at her throne.

"The world of Remnant. A vast and beautiful world where humans and people who have animal properties called Faunus lived in peace. Until the creatures of the Grimm arrived and they have ravaged countless cities ending thousands of lives until they took a stand and formed an army of Grimm hunting warriors called Hunters. And through their effort the Hunters were able to push back the Grimm. Throughout the years a new generation of Hunters were made through their schools." Cosmos explained Remnant. "However there more dangerous threats other than the Grimm, there is group of that tries to gain equality called the White Fang. At first they use rallies as methods to gain respect but as the years gone by they became more which lead to assassinations, kidnapping and sabotage of powerful companies that run the resources of Remnant." Cosmos added.

"So what you're trying to say is that we have to go to this world and somehow fixed the issue there?" Zero asked.

"No your task is simple. I need you to search for warriors there to fight for this war. I can't enter this world because a barrier was created by one of Chaos's minions. So I'm sending all four of you to Remnant and find these warriors then bring them here. I will give you the power to return here at Sanctuary for a report. Be reminded that Chaos may send his minions to halt your advance. Be ready for them." Cosmos said before giving the four a part of her power.

"I have a question. You said yesterday that we have a better weapon against Odin's Gungnir. What weapon would that be?" Silmeria asked.

"That weapon is standing right next to you." Cosmos pointed Dante.

"Him? Why him?" Silmeria asked.

"Because he is the son of the man who has the ability to destroy Odin's spear." Cosmos replied.

"No way…You're Sparda's son?" Silmeria said.

"Yep." Dante simply replied.

"Unbelievable. I never thought any member of his family would survive…" Silmeria said.

"Well you can say I was lucky…" Dante.

"Enough of that now. I will now send you all to Remnant. Sir Rufus you will stay here me until I will give you the power to join them. I'm sorry Alicia but he can't come with you for a certain reason." Cosmos said as Alicia gains control of her body.

"Oh I see. Well I'll see you some other time then." Alicia said.

"Don't worry Princess I'll be alright." Rufus said.

"And you Mikhail will go with them. They might need a backup dragon." Cosmos said.

"All right. I won't let you down." Mikhail said.

"Just don't slow us down." Zero said.

"Fine…" Mikhail said.

"I think we are ready now." Samanosuke said.

"Very well. Rise up four blades of Harmony. From this day on you four shall now be known as The Hunters of Harmony!" Cosmos said as Dante, Zero, Samanosuke and Alicia raised their swords in the air. "This task I give you will determine the fate of the stalemate of this war. Good luck." Cosmos said.

"All right guys let's do this." Dante said as they teleported out of Sanctuary.

"My pieces are in place. Are you Chaos?" Cosmos silently said.

 **HOR**


	5. Chapter 1: The Blades of Harmony

Chapter 1: The Blades of Harmony

The World of Remnant a vast and beautiful world where humans and Faunus resides. But for every peaceful there will always be forces of darkness that will destroy this peace. And that darkness would be the Grimm. Nobody knew where the Grimm originally came from but it is said that that the Grimm would come of darkness just hunt down its prey. But as always where there is darkness there is light and this light is in the form of Hunters. They are warriors who fight the Grimm for safety of both races. Throughout the ages the four kingdoms of Remnant train new generation of Hunters. Protecting the peace and eliminating the Grimm were their goals.

But for this is a different story that made Remnant the battlefield for a war that will shape the destiny of the universe. A war between Harmony and Discord. Which has shape different worlds throughout the universe. All battles have been intense and violent, all battles have caused the lives of millions. Yet no one gaining the upper hands in this war. That is until a certain demon change the shape of this war. His name was Sparda. A demon who betrayed his kind for the sake humans. He has travelled to many worlds to destroy every demonic in each world he travelled due to this notoriety both forces of Harmony and Discord wanted his strength to aid their forces.

Sparda examined both forces then makes a dire discovery that involves his demonic brethren empowering the forces of Discord and thus decide to aid the warriors of Harmony to give them they need. After one hellacious battle Sparda thought of a way to seal the source of the demonic energy that has given the warriors of Discord the advantage but with only the cost of his own life. And such a sacrifice would never been forgotten as stranger becomes a brother to forces of Harmony and a well-respected warrior to the forces of Discord for his bravery even though he was their greatest threat.

And thus a cycle of war concluded with his sacrifice. Giving him the title The Legendary Dark Knight…

 **HOR**

Vale one of the four kingdoms of Remnant, it is considered a safe haven from the Grimm. Like the other three kingdoms, Vale is governed by a ruling council to represent and see to its people's needs. It is located on the northeastern end of Remnant's largest continent, Sanus. It is bordered to the northwest by shallow waters and to the southeast by steep mountains. These geographic features make Vale a place of relative Vale houses its academy named Beacon. Here a new generation of Hunters are trained to protect Remnant from the Grimm and threats from others as well.

Here is where our story and the hunt begins…

 **HOR**

Ozpin headmaster of Beacon was in his office receiving a message from an unknown number. As he was about to read a message a person exited at the elevator and approached him. It was Glynda Goodwitch a professor of Beacon.

"We have a problem." Glynda said.

"What is it Glynda?" Ozpin asked.

"A village outside the city is under attack by Grimm. They are requesting Hunter assistance." Glynda said.

"I see…" Ozpin said before sipping form his cup of coffee. "Send in both team RWBY and team JNPR to the area. Have them eliminate the Grimm and rescue any survivors." Ozpin replied.

"Are you sure they are ready for this?" Glynda asked.

"They are ready otherwise the villagers will be dead. Send them to the village I'll brief them on the way." Ozpin said.

"Understood." Glynda said while texting from her scroll.

"It begins." Ozpin silently said.

 **HOR**

A bullhead flying outside Vale containing two student teams from Beacon. One was the color coordinated all female team RWBY. The other was two boys and two girls team JNPR being briefed by Ozpin through their scrolls.

"That's it for the mission. Make sure every survivor in the village is alive and safe." Ozpin ending his transmission.

"Alright team it's officially our first mission let's give it our all!" The team leader of team RWBY young Ruby Rose said while raising her fist in the air.

"Huzzah!" Shouted by her older sister Yang who also raised her fist in the air.

"Whatever." The rich member of the team and Ruby's partner Weiss said.

"This real life combat now guys. Let's be serious." The quiet member of the team and Yang's partner Blake said.

"Alright gang! Let's give it our all!" the leader of team JNPR Jaune said.

"Yeah!" The hyper active member of the team Nora said while jumping up and down.

"Let's do our best everyone!" The ace of the team Pyrrha said.

"Let's do it!" the silent member of the team Ren said.

As both teams getting prepared for their first mission the bull head begins to give a signal for both teams deployment.

"We're near the landing area! Get ready!" The pilot said as the bullhead started to rumble as if it was hit by something. "What was that!?" The pilot asked.

"We were hit by something!" the co-pilot replied.

"And that something would be?" The pilot asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it was a Nevermore." The co-pilot replied as he saw a warning signal and saw what caused it. "Main thrusters are down!" The co-pilot said.

"We are going down we have no choice." The pilot said while trying to pull the bull head up. "Kids listen! There are parachutes at the bottom of your seats! We can't land this thing now you guys need to jump out of here!" The pilot said.

"Alright all of you get a parachute! We're jumping out of here!" Yang said as both teams each grabbed parachutes for each member then positioned themselves at the exit.

"Once we opened the door jump out of the bullhead otherwise no one will save those villagers!" The pilot said as the hatch begins to open. "Now go!" he shouted as both teams jumped out of the bullhead.

After a few minutes of falling the bullhead crash landed in the forest causing an explosion. Both teams opened up their parachutes to land safely. However even though they jumped at the same time all eight Hunters landed at least a mile to each other.

 **HOR**

Ruby safely landed to the ground then unlocked her customized scythe named Crescent Rose then begins to scan the area for the rest of her teammates before heading to the village. As she was searching around the area she saw someone meditating in the middle of the forest. She cautiously approached this person with her scythe and begins to approach him. As she gets near enough the person begins to speak.

"The next time you want to sneak on someone's back make sure you don't step on the leaves to make your presence felt." The person spoke as Ruby notice the floor she was stepping on then the person stood up then removed his hood revealing his white hair that almost covered his blue eyes. "What's a little girl like you doing here in this part of the woods?" The person asked.

"Um actually I'm Huntress sent here from Beacon to rescue villagers." Ruby replied.

"Huntress huh?" The person said while examining her scythe. "And what do you exactly hunt?" the person asked as Ruby gave a curious look.

"I hunt creatures of the Grimm. Well actually I'm a Huntress in training. So I'm not yet a full pledge Hunter." Ruby replied.

"And by creatures of the Grimm you mean the shadowy monsters with bone faces?" The person asked.

"Yes. Why?" Ruby curiously asked.

"Because there are some behind you." The person said before Ruby turns around and saw that she and the man was surrounded by multiple Beowulves and Urasai.

"Great just what I need." Ruby said before the group of Grimm lunged for the kill. Ruby effortlessly cleave through the Grimm. "Stay behind me." Ruby told the man. All of the sudden a gunshot was heard behind Ruby. She turns around and saw the man has a pistol fired from his left hand.

"Sorry kid but I don't play safe." The man said before jumping over Ruby then started shooting towards the Grimm. After landing at the ground he pulled out another pistol from his back then rapidly started firing towards the Grimm. When he got close enough he holstered both his pistols then started breaking the skulls of each Grimm in front of him with his fist. One Beowulf was able to scratch the robe of the man with his claw. The man ripped of his robe revealing that he was wearing a red leather coat with no inner shirt and black leather pants and boots. The man stretched his neck then delivered a powerful front kick to the Beowulf that looped of it head. He then turned his attention to Ruby who was amazed by the whole fight. "Hey kid I can't take all the fun for myself. Why don't you join in." the man said as Ruby opened her Crescent Rose stood by his side. "By the way I never got your name." the man said.

"It's Ruby." Ruby said then looked him in the face. "What's yours?" Ruby asked.

"The name's Dante. Nice to meet you kid." The man now named Dante said before pulling out his two pistols. [Now let's make this a good show!] Dante yelled in Japanese before the duo charging towards the Grimm.

After eliminating the Grimm in the area both Dante and Ruby took a break to catch their breath.

"Anyway have you ever thought about being a Hunter?" Ruby asked.

"To be honest kid I'm here looking for something or someone. But I'm already a Hunter." Dante said as Ruby became curious.

"You're a Hunter?" Ruby asked.

"Another story for another time." Dante said as Ruby realizes her mission.

"Oh yeah! The village!" Ruby stood up before reloading her scythe. "I need to head to the village. The survivors there might be dead by now!" Ruby said in a panic matter.

"Don't worry I'll help you out." Dante said before cocking both of his pistols.

"Really?" Ruby said.

"Yeah sure, me and a few friends of mine." Dante said as pulled out some sort of earpiece.

"Huh? A few friends?" Ruby asked.

"White Rose this is SOS respond over?" Dante said to the earpiece.

" _Goddamit Dante what do you want now?!"_ the person communicating from the earpiece said.

"I need you to meet at the entrance of village. Have him take out some of the shadowy creatures that are attack the village. We'll rendezvous there got it?" Dante said to the person he was communicating in the earpiece.

" _Whatever…_ " The person on the earpiece said before hanging up.

"Alright let's go." Dante said as he and Ruby starts heading to the village.

 **HOR**

Yang landed in an open area near the village. After removing her parachute she tried to contact any members of her team. She got no response and decide to head to village. As she was running towards the village she saw a few creatures of the Grimm trapped in some form of crystal. She walks pass a few them knowing that they would not escape.

"Who could have done all of this?" Yang said while walking. After walking for a few minutes she has sight of the village which was being attacked by the Grimm. "There's the village." Yang said. "But no students." Yang said. "Guess I'm going to take care of this on my own." Yang said before hearing a sound of glass breaking behind. She turns around and the pack of Beowulves breaking free from their crystal prison. "Alright time to go to work." Yang said before punching the first trio of Beowulves.

Yang continues to punch her way through the pack of Grimm standing in her way. She let none of them out of her sight and continues to break more skulls with her Ember Celica. Little did she knew that she was slowly getting surrounded by the Grimm. After punching one Beowulf she finally noticed that she was surrounded.

"Great just what I need." Yang sarcastically said.

A Beowulf tries to take out Yang from behind. But as soon as the Beowulf got close enough a cloaked warrior with a sword decapitated the Beowulf with just simple swipe. She rushed then towards the Grimm and cutting down five more Beowulves on her sight. A Beowulf was able to rip her cloak revealing her long blonde hair before being cut down by the warrior. She rips her cloak revealing her face as well as her attire. She was wearing a yellow head piece on her hair along with an attire fit for a princess of kingdom with knee length heeled boots. She approached Yang then went back to back to so that they can watch each other's rear.

"If we're going to survive this then we must work together." The warrior said to Yang.

"I don't know who you are but you're freaking lifesaver." Yang said while readied herself. "What's your name?" Yang asked.

"Alicia." The warrior now named Alicia said. "And you?" Alicia asked.

"Yang nice to meet you too." Yang said before the horde of Grimm charging towards them.

 **HOR**

Blake landed on a river which was a few meters away from village after falling from the burning bullhead. After recovering from the fall she starts heading to the village she arrived at a meadow filled with white flowers. She found it was beautiful but remained focused at the mission at hand. She then noticed a man wearing a red set of samurai armor with long black hair meditating on the middle of the meadows. Blake assumed that he was from the village and approached him.

"Excuse me but are you from the village?" Blake asked as the man remained silent, not responding to Blake's question. "Please sir I need to know if you are from the village." Blake said as she noticed the man was gripping on a sheathed katana on his left hand while meditating. Blake finally realize that it was pointless to talk at the man and decided to leave him.

But just as Blake was about to leave a pack of Ursai came out of nowhere and surrounded the meditating man. Blake opened her Gambol Shroud started fighting the group of Ursai surrounding the man who kept his composure throughout the fight. While Blake was taking out the group of Ursai one of them decided to target the meditating man. Blake was too late to react as the Ursa was close enough to kill the man.

"No!" Blake shouted.

But in a blink of an eye the meditating man unsheathed his sword then chopped off the head of the Ursa then sheathed back his sword. As the Ursa's body was about to evaporate a three soul orbs float in the air were coming out of the carcass of the Grimm. The warrior the pulled out something from his right arm, a gauntlet with a round shape orb on the hand area. He absorb the soul of the Ursa then turned his attention to Blake who was in shock on what she saw.

"You lack balance." The man said while unsheathing his katana. "You focus only on precise strikes. You need to put more power into it." The man said while standing back to back with Blake. "I know your mission here. If I were you I would get all the help I can get." The man said while performing a battle stance. Blake thought about everything he said then unsheathed the katana from her Gambol Shroud.

"I hope you can keep with up with me." Blake jokingly said to the man.

"Please I've seen faster people than you." The man said.

"I never got your name." Blake said.

"It's Hidemitsu Samanosuke Akechi." The man said.

"That's a bit of a mouthful but it will do. The name is Blake Belladonna." Blake said as Samanosuke nodded as both started taking out the surrounding Ursai.

 **HOR**

Weiss was the first to arrive at the village and started evacuating the survivors. She does this while being aided by team JNPR who also arrived at the village and starts clearing out the village. But no matter how many they defeat more and more Grimm keep on coming as if something was attracting them. As Weiss was about to contact a bullhead for extraction for the villagers a Nevermore landed in front of the fleeing villagers and gave ear piercing roar. Weiss went in front of the villagers to halt its advance. Weiss used her glyphs to freeze the giant avian Grimm's feet and attempted to attack directly at the head but the Grimm flapped its wings creating a powerful to send Weiss flying towards a tree she used glyph to halt her collision at the tree then have it push back towards the Nevermore. The Nevermore tried to eat Weiss who was still air-borne but failed due to the force of the push from her glyph. She delivered some cuts at the left wing but to no avail due to its tough skin.

"No good." Weiss said after land on her feet.

The Nevermore broke free of the ice then gave an ear piercing roar. Weiss was unable to defend herself due to fatigue after evacuating the survivors. The Nevermore lunged for the kill as Weiss can only defend herself from the incoming Grimm. As the Nevermore was about to devour Weiss something big crushed it. Weiss took a look on what was halted the Nevermore and she jumped back on what she saw. It was white young yet gigantic dragon, it was devouring the Nevermore. Weiss slowly backs away trying to return to the village. After a few steps away from the crater the dragon leaped in the air then landed in front of Weiss. Weiss fell to ground as the dragon begins to sniff her. Weiss was sweating bullets as the thought of being the dragon's next snack comes to mind. Just as the dragon finished sniffing Weiss something unexpected happened.

"Don't be afraid. I don't eat little girls." The dragon spoke as Weiss jumped back from shock as the dragon noticed something behind her. "Get down!" The dragon shouted before breath fire then unleashed at Weiss's direction who ducks. Weiss looks back and she saw an Ursa being burned to a crisp. Weiss turned around and sees the dragon sitting down.

"You can talk?" Weiss said in a curious manner.

"Well yeah I can talk. That's how I communicate." The dragon replied back. "By the way my name is Mikhail nice to meet you!" the dragon said.

"I'm Weiss nice to meet you too Mikhail." Weiss said as she remembers her mission. "The villagers!" Weiss said as she heads back to the village.

When she returned to the village she saw that the village was almost clear of Grimm. All thanks to team JNPR and a mysterious woman wearing white with a prosthetic left arm and a flower on her right eye that acts as an eyepatch.

"Weiss area is cleared." Jaune said.

"And the villagers?" Weiss asked.

"They're in an underground shelter. We told them to stay put." Pyrrha said.

"And who is that?" Weiss pointed out the unknown woman with them.

"She helped us out. Took out most of the Grimm here." Ren replied while reloading his StormFlower.

"She was all whoosh and blam and slice and dicing every Grimm placed in front of her!" Nora reenacting the fight earlier before Weiss turns her attention to the woman.

"Who are you?" Weiss asked the mysterious woman. As she was about to speak Mikhail rushed towards the woman giving a team JNPR a surprised look.

"ZERO! You're alive!" Mikhail said while jumping up and down causing a small earthquake in the area, causing Weiss and team JNPR to bounce.

"KNOCK IT OF!" the woman now named Zero shouted at Mikhail who stops jumping and froze from his position. "You fucking idiot. You left me by the mountain area when I specifically ordered you bring down here!" Zero shouted.

"But the black birds were giving me a bad time. So I had to drop you off somewhere." Mikhail said.

"Next time you drop me off somewhere make sure it is near the area of the destination! Or I swear I will beat the shit out of you!" Zero shouted as Mikhail was still frozen from his spot.

While their conversation was still going Nora and Ren saw a horde of Grimm slowly approaching the village.

"Guys I don't mean to interrupt but we have Grimm approaching the entrance." Ren said as everyone turned their attention at the Grimm.

The group prepared themselves for another assault from the Grimm. A pack of Beowulves rushed towards the village. But as soon as they were near enough they were cut down by Blake and a samurai with a katana and red armor with a gauntlet at his right who arrived just in time.

"Blake!" Team JNPR and Weiss said as she approached them.

"Is everyone okay?" Blake said as Jaune nodded.

"Samanosuke." Zero said while approaching the samurai.

"Zero." The samurai said.

"You're late." Zero said as she brandish her sword.

"Well I was delayed." Samanosuke said another wave of Beowulves comes charging at the village. "Get ready!" Samanosuke said while swinging his katana then performed a defensive stance.

As the next wave of Grimm reached the entrance of the village. Powerful orbs of mystical energy where shoot at the Grimm from the forest, freezing them in their position. Then powerful shots fire from the forest taking out the frozen Grimm. Blake was able to recognize the origins of the shots. From the forest Yang and a woman arrived at the village and regroup with her team.

"Yang!" Blake said.

"Sup kitty cat." Yang playfully said while approaching her partner.

"Alicia!" Zero and Samanosuke said as they approach the woman.

"I was a little late these creatures are bothersome." Alicia said as Zero and Samanosuke were able recognize the voice.

"Wait a minute." Samanosuke thought about it. "Silmeria is that you?" he asked.

"Yes but for the time being I will take over this body for a while. Refer to me as Alicia." Silmeria said.

(Sigh) "Whatever. Just make sure you are ready to fight." Zero said before noticing another pack of Grimm moving towards the village. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Zero said before turning her attention to Mikhail. "Hey dummy! I want to burn them all to hell! Make sure none of them survives!" Zero shouted.

"And have all the fun for himself. You're so cruel Zero." A man said behind her as she turn around and sees a man with white hair wearing a red leather jacket with no inner shirt that shows his muscles and leather pants and boots along Ruby.

"You son of a bitch! Where the hell have you been?!" Zero asked in an angry manner.

"Enjoying the scenery and killing some Grimm." The man jokingly replied as Yang rushed towards Ruby giving her a hug.

"Ruby!" Yang said while hugging her sister.

"Yang let go off me." Ruby said as Yang frees her from her grasp.

"And who is this good looking?" Yang said as she noticed the man wearing red.

"Oh that's Dante he helped me back there. He's a good guy and…I think you want him." Ruby said as she noticed that Yang was scanning Dante.

"My my…" Yang said as she like what she sees on Dante before being hit on the head by her partner Blake.

"Can we focus on the Grimm first before we do something else?" Blake said as everyone noticed the group of Grimm amassing at the entrance of the village.

The party then assembled at the entrance of the village to make sure that any Grimm would not enter. Dante then turned his attention to Zero.

"Zero tell Mikhail to eliminate the ones on the air, giving us some breathing room." Dante said to Zero. "We'll handle the ones on the ground."

"Got it." Zero said before turning her attention to Mikhail. "Hey dummy burn every fucking bird you see up there!" Zero said.

"Got it Zero!" Mikhail said before launching himself in the air.

"Wait just a minute Mikhail!" Dante said as he gained the attention of the dragon. "I think you have something which belongs to me." Dante said while opening his palm on his left hand.

"Oh…Hang on." Mikhail said before reaching something shining from his back. He screams as he pulls it out from his body. It was a double edge sword with a skull as its handle guard. Mikhail gave the sword to Dante then swings it a few times then placed at his shoulder.

"Thanks kid. Now get going!" Dante said to Mikhail. "Burn those bird bastards!" Dante said.

"Got it!" Mikhail said before flying in the air.

Everyone readied their weapons as the Grimm is about to attack the village.

"Everybody ready?!" Dante shouted.

"Yeah!" Both team RWBY and team JNPR shouted.

"Let's finish this." Samanosuke said before touching the eye of his gauntlet summoning two swords embedded with the power of light. He swung his katanas preparing for the horde.

"About damn time." Zero said while sharpening her sword with her prosthetic arm.

"Let these creature fear our might!" Alicia said while unsheathing her sword.

"Party time." Dante said as a Beowulf gave a powerful howl signaling a full scale attack of the horde at the village. "LET'S GO!" Dante yelled before everyone charges at the incoming Grimm with weapons ready.

(Insert EXILE TRIBE/HIGHER GROUND)

The whole fight was being watched by an approaching bullhead which was ordered to evacuate the villagers from the battle. The bullhead landed and the survivors escorted inside by soldiers from Atlas. Little did they a Nevermore was closing in on them, just as the Nevermore got close, Mikhail bit the bird at its neck killing it at the process. He flew off taking out the rest of the Grimm in the air.

Dante Ruby and Jaune teamed up to take out a pack of Grimm near the entrance of the village. Jaune being more on the defensive before striking with sword. Ruby used her speed and her scythe to cleave down any Grimm that comes near her. Dante mixed both long range and short range attacks with his sword on his right and one of his pistols on his left. He blast them first the cuts them down with his sword. Jaune launched one Beowulf over giving Ruby an opportunity to cut it in half. Dante was more on attracting Grimm at him by taunting them then cuts them down.

"Come on you ugly bastards there's more of that where it came from!" Dante taunting a group towards him.

Weiss, Ren and Zero concentrated at the Grimm near the river. Weiss focuses on balancing of her usage semblance along with her physical strength against the Grimm. Ren uses his flexibility and his athleticism along with his StormFlower to cripple and destroy any Grimm. Zero used her swordsmanship to decapitate heads and sever limbs of any Grimm that stands in front of her. One Ursa tried to pounce her from behind but as soon as it got close enough Zero performed a back flip at the same time chopped the Ursa into bits then continues to take the rest.

"Worthless fodder!" Zero said after killing a Beowulf.

Yang, Nora and Alicia focused on the ones at forest, using the trees to their advantage they surprise the group of Grimm with Nora smashing one Ursa's head with her hammer while Yang breaks the skull of a Beowulf with her fist. Three more Ursai tried to attack Yang but as soon as they got close enough Alicia fired a photon at each Ursa then immediately cut their of their heads.

"Thanks again." Yang said.

"Just watch your back." Alicia said before firing another photon on Nora's direction freezing a Beowulf. Nora noticed this then smashed her hammer on the Grimm.

"Aw…It broke." Nora said before switching her hammer to its launcher mode then fires from her position.

"That girl is crazy." Alicia pointing out Nora's energy.

"You're telling me." Yang said before resuming to take out the Grimm.

Blake, Pyrrha and Samanosuke focused on the ones on the village. Using their swordsmanship they were able to repel any Grimm attacking the village. Blake using her katana as well as her blade to cut down any Grimm attacking the villagers. Pyrrha uses her polarity to use any metal she can find against the Grimm then uses Milo and Akouo when they came close enough. Samanosuke uses his twin katana to cut down every single Grimm that comes near him, each time a Grimm dissipates he absorb their souls and replenish his powers.

"Come at me!" Samanosuke taunted to a trio of Ursai.

Mikhail was in the air shooting down all the Nevermore in the air, making sure that the villagers would be properly rescued. Mikhail burns them all with fire then when a Nevermore got close he bites them of the neck.

"They don't takes that good. But it will do." Mikhail disappointingly said while flying.

All the areas near the village was being cleared by all four teams with ease. It took them only three minutes to clear out the area. While the entire fight was happening they were being monitored by one of the bullheads camera.

After taking out the last Grimm the entire group rendezvous at the nearby bullhead were the villagers were being evacuated.

"Everyone alright?" Dante asked the group.

"Yep." Ruby replied.

"All good." Jaune replied.

"That's great." Dante said before walking towards the one of the soldiers from the bullhead. "Hey buddy can you get these people to safety?" Dante sarcastically asked.

"What's it to you?" The soldier asked.

"Apparently I'm one of the guys that saved them." Dante replied.

"So what you're no Hunter, why would I listen to a guy like you?" the soldier asked before being grabbed by Dante by his collar.

"Because unlike you I risk my life to save these without a second thought. While you need to be ordered by some high-ranking douchebag because he's the one who's been paying you bills!" Dante said while shaking the soldier with his bare hands.

"Woah easy buddy…" The soldier said while being lifted by Dante.

"Hey Dante!" Zero shouted at Dante. "We're not done here." Zero said as Dante turns his attention to Zero.

From the forest a loud roar was heard. The three teams except Dante readied themselves for what may appear from the trees. After a few seconds of silence consecutive rumbles can be felt from the ground. After a few rumbles a Deathstalker burst out of the forest destroying the trees that hindered its path. It gave a powerful making its presence known.

"Oh boy. This gonna be a hard one." Ruby said while getting ready.

"Leave this one to us Little Red." Dante said as he, Zero, Samanosuke and Alicia charged towards the gigantic scorpion.

The Deathstalker attempted to smash the group with its pincers, but Dante and Samanosuke blocked with their swords forcing them back. Alicia freeze the pincers with her photons. Zero climbed at the face of the giant Grimm then delivered precise slashes to the eyes making it blind. It tried to use its tail to stab Zero. But as soon as the tail was about to hit her, Zero flipped backward evading the scorpion's tail and hits its own face instead. Alicia fires a photon at the stinger freezing it at its face.

"Now Samanosuke!" Alicia giving Samanosuke a signal.

"Got it!" Samanosuke shouted before swinging his twin katanas then cut off the stinger of the scorpion which was still at its face.

The Deathstalker was howling because of the pain along with the blindness. Dante gave Alicia a small nod as a signal to freeze his sword with her photon. He then threw it the air over the Deathstalker, Alicia fired another photon on the crystalized sword causing her to switch places with the sword. She then delivered a devastating downward slash on the stinger forcing it penetrate its face deeper. Dante smashed his crystalized sword breaking it free then swung it a few times. He then lunged forward with sword first piecing the Deathstalker's armor with no ease killing it in the process.

(End Song)

The battle was over and the village was cleared Dante regrouped with his team.

"That was fun!" Dante said.

"I agree." Zero said.

"Still I was expecting something more…" Samanosuke said in a disappointed tone.

"Well at least we rescued the survivors and met some new people." Alicia said before turning their attention to both teams who were just checking up on the villagers that are being evacuated.

"Alright that's the last one. Mission complete guys!" Ruby said after the last the villager enters the bullhead. Dante and his approached them. "You guys are amazing. Are you sure that you're not Hunters?" Ruby asked.

"Well kid you see-"Dante said before he was interrupted when three more bullheads arrived at the location and landed near them.

Two of the three bullheads opened and its passengers dismounted. They were soldiers from Atlas surrounding Dante and his team before aiming their weapons at them. Zero, Samanosuke and Alicia unsheathe their weapons ready to defend themselves. Dante on the other hand was focusing on the third bullhead which its passenger exited. It was the Atlas general and headmaster of Atlas Academy James Ironwood. The soldier who Dante lifted earlier approached him.

"Is that them?" Ironwood asked the soldier who nodded in response. "Men arrest them!" Ironwood orders his men who slowly approach them with their weapons in front.

"General Ironwood!" Weiss shouted gaining his attention. "On what charges?" she asked.

"Interrupting a private operation and assaulting a military personnel." Ironwood replied. "Take them away!" Ironwood shouted as the soldiers continue to surround Dante and the team.

While his team was focus to defend themselves Dante noticed the soldier that reported to Ironwood was grinning to his enjoyment. Dante drew out his sword then threw towards the soldier which grazed his left shoulder.

"Dammit! Take him down!" Ironwood ordered to take down Dante.

"Hold it James!" a man said from bullhead said before exiting.

"Headmaster." Ruby said while recognizing the man exiting the bullhead.

It was Ozpin with his cup of coffee exiting the bullhead then sees the situation with the team that helped these students. He then approached them to give his thanks.

"I'm pleased to know that you four are the ones who helped my students." Ozpin said before taking sip from his cup. "I am Ozpin head master of Beacon. I am pleased to meet your acquaintance." Ozpin said before turning his attention to Dante. "Especially you sir." Ozpin said giving Dante a curious look.

"Me?" Dante said.

"Oz this man attacked a one of the soldiers. He should be arrested." Ironwood said before giving his men the order. "Detain him!" Ironwood ordered his men.

"Detain him? Don't you mean thank him?" Ozpin said then Ironwood became curious. "If it weren't for him you'd be dead by now." Ozpin said before approaching the soldier. "Soldier how is your arm?" Ozpin asked.

"Just a scratch sir." The soldier replied.

"Let me see." Ozpin said.

"No need sir." The soldier replied.

"Please I insist." Ozpin said.

"Really sir it's not needed." The soldier said.

"Is it? Or are you hiding something?" Ozpin asked which gave the soldier was surprised on Ozpin's question. Ironwood then became curious then approached them both.

"Soldier reveal you wound." Ironwood ordered but the soldier refused. "That is an order!" Ironwood exclaimed.

"Sorry sir not happening." The soldier said before started running away from the area.

"After him!" Ironwood ordered his men to chase him.

"That won't be necessary." Zero said.

As the soldier got away for a few meters Mikhail landed right in front of him halting his escape. Mikhail lifts the soldier then throws him back in front of Ironwood. As he was about to stand up the soldiers quickly surrounds him with their weapons pointed at him.

"Detain him!" Ironwood ordered two of his men to detain him. They reveal to Ironwood his wound which he was hiding. It was not the wound that he was hiding but a tattoo that Blake recognize. It was a mark of the White Fang, an organization that is hell bent on destroying humans. "So a spy." Ironwood said before turning his attention to the two men holding him. "Take him away!" Ironwood ordered his men.

"One day the White Fang will reach its goal! You'll see!" The soldier shouted while being dragged by the soldiers. "My brothers will avenge me!" the soldier added.

Ironwood turns his attention to Dante and his team.

"You have my thanks mister?" Ironwood said.

"Dante, Dante Sparda." Dante simply replied as everyone except him and his team were shocked to what they heard.

"Sparda? The Sparda?!" Ironwood said.

"Yep." Dante simply replied.

"Unbelievable, I never knew one of his sons is still alive." Ozpin said. "James have them escorted to Beacon. They are not intruders." Ozpin said. "They are guest." Ozpin said.

"Understood Oz." Ironwood said before turning his attention to his men. "Men clear the area, make sure that there are no more Grimm in this village. The rest of you escort all three teams back to Beacon." Ironwood said.

"Yes sir!" the soldiers responded before executing their orders.

"We have a lot of things to talk about mister Sparda." Ozpin said as Dante gave a stern look of the whole situation.

"So we do professor." Dante said before him and his team entering the bullhead along with both team RWBY and team JNPR. "It looks like we're going to have hell of a time guys." Dante silently said to his team.

 **HOR**


	6. Chapter 2 :Shinning Beacon

Chapter 2: The Shinning Beacon

After the events that has transpired in the village Dante and his team were brought before Ozpin at his office at Beacon. Here Dante told Ozpin their mission here in Remnant. Ozpin then had time to think about it and finally came up with a solution.

"I see then. Now Mister Sparda I have come up with a solution for you and your team." Ozpin said as he takes a sip from his mug.

"And that would be?" Dante asked.

"Is that you and your team be acting as students to this Academy while commencing your search here Remnant." Ozpin said as Zero steps forward.

"I'm sorry but you ask us to be students to this school of yours?" Zero asked.

"Yes indeed." Ozpin replied.

"Hmph, Whatever!" Zero said as she walks back.

"When do we start?" Dante asked.

"Tomorrow. You will have your initiation at the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said as he dials from his scroll. "But for now a tour of the Academy would suffice." Ozpin said as the elevator door opens and Ruby comes out of the elevator.

"Headmaster." Ruby said.

"Miss Rose I would like you to escort our guest around the Academy." Ozpin said.

"Of course headmaster." Ruby said.

"This could be fun." Alicia said before standing up.

"Be safe and welcome to Beacon." Ozpin said as the team followed Ruby to the elevator.

"Are you sure about this Ozpin? We dealing with the war of the gods, it is not wise to meddle with it." Glynda said.

"Even if we ignore it, war will come to Remnant whether we like it or not." Ozpin said as he takes a sip from his cup. "All we can do is to face the incoming destruction." Ozpin added.

 **HOR**

Ruby along with Dante's team were walking along the open grounds of Academy. Making him and his team familiar to the area.

"So here is the grounds of the school. Here is where most of the students meet up before heading into class." Ruby said as Samanosuke noticed the warrior's statue in the middle.

"So this place teaches young individuals to be warriors then?" Samanosuke said.

"You can say that." Ruby said as she continues the tour of the place.

"Not to be a pain or anything but, where can we get food here?" Dante asked.

"Oh. You guys are hungry aren't you?" Ruby asked as all four warriors nodded. "Follow me then. I'll take you guys to the cafeteria." Ruby said as she leads them to the cafeteria.

Ruby opens the doors of the cafeteria showing it to the new team.

"So many people…" Alicia said.

"There's my team." Ruby said while pointing at a table where her team were sitting. "I'll meet you guys there. You guys get some food." Ruby said as she rushed towards the table.

The team looked at each other before they head to the buffet. Each warrior was given a tray and starts getting food before heading to the table.

"Hey guys, wanna sit with us?" Ruby asked.

"Sure." Dante said as he and his team sat next to Team RWBY.

"So we meet again. I would like to thank you all for helping us yesterday." Weiss said.

"We were just doing our job that's all." Alicia said.

"Yeah you guys saved most of the villagers there." Blake said.

"It is our duty to protect the innocent." Samanosuke said.

"So where you guys from?" Yang asked.

"Sorry blondie but we can't tell you yet." Dante said as he took a bite of his pizza.

"Aw. Not one bit about it?" Yang asked as Dante shook his head left to right.

"Anyway what about that dragon of yours, where is he now?" Ruby asked.

"He's hiding in the woods. Probably rolling in his own shit again." Zero replied.

"Geez somebody's moody today." Yang said.

"Ignore her girls, she's always like that." Dante said as Weiss noticed the flower on Zero's eye.

"What about that flower? Is that an accessory?" Weiss asked.

"It's a curse. Laid upon when I almost died, from then on I am marked by darkness and this goddamn flower represents it." Zero said.

"Yikes, sorry for asking." Weiss said.

"So you wear an interesting outfit, where'd you get it?" Blake asked Samanosuke as she noticed his armor.

"It was gift from my lord. For loyalty and service to him, battling his enemies and protecting him as well." Samanosuke said.

"That gauntlet you wear, what kind of device is that?" Blake asked.

"It allows me to battle the Genma in my land. It makes me absorb their soul to fuel its power."

"I see." Blake said.

"How do you guys get to know each other?" Ruby asked Alicia.

"Well it's a long story." Alicia said before Silmeria takes over Alicia's body.

"I tale that I can't share for now." Silmeria said before Ruby turns to Dante.

"So what did Ozpin talked to you about?" Ruby asked.

"Oh nothing just about an initiation tomorrow, where me and my team will be heading to the Emerald Forest and fight our way through to get enrolled to Beacon." Dante said.

"Cool, what are you guys going to do about it?" Ruby asked.

"What's inside the forest?" Samanosuke asked.

"Oh noting just Grimm and dangerous terrain." Weiss replied.

"Sounds like fun to me." Dante said.

"Seriously you guys are not worried?" Ruby asked.

"Nope." Dante replied.

"No." Zero said.

"Never." Samanosuke said.

"Not one bit." Alicia said.

"Well then if you guys are confident, then let me finish the tour so you guys can rest." Ruby said as she and Dante's team stood up and leave the cafeteria.

 **HOR**

After giving a tour to the Academy Ruby shows Dante and his team their dorm.

"So here's your dorm guys, here you can rest up for tomorrow." Ruby said.

"Yeah, thanks anyway for the tour anyway kid." Dante replied.

"No problem, if guys need anything just give us a call." Ruby said.

"Will do." Dante said.

"Okay, see you guys tomorrow then." Ruby said before leaving the team in their dorm.

Dante then enters the dorm and saw his teammates doing various activities. Zero sitting by the open window, Samanosuke tying to examine his scroll and Alicia trying to read one of the books on the shelves. Dante then decides to lie on his bed.

"I still can't believe that Cosmos would send us to recruitment mission. This is bullshit." Zero said.

"Mind you tongue Zero, whether you like it or not we are going to complete it." Samanosuke said.

"Whatever." Zero said.

"But do we really need to take part of this initiation?" Alicia asked before Silmeria takes over her body.

"We must. It is a test of strength for us. If we pass this we get accepted." Silmeria said.

"What the Valkyrie said." Dante sarcastically said.

"By the way Zero, where's the dragon?" Silmeria asked.

"I already told you he's in the forest, probably rolling on dirt." Zero replied.

"Wherever he is he better be ready when summon him." Dante said before he stood up.

"Where you going?" Samanosuke asked.

"Going for a walk, just to get something off my mind." Dante said before leaving the dorm.

 **HOR**

Dante walked around the halls of Beacon and noticed the student around the Academy. Dante was having a nice stroll until he got bumped by one of the students.

"Watch were you going jackass!" the student shouted as he walks with his team.

Dante shrugged it off before he continues his walk. Then he bumped into one of the students who then fell to the floor.

It was a female student with long brown hair wearing short, long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, brown shorts with golden detail and black leggings. She wears a black, semi-translucent undershirt beneath her jacket, along with golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms, as well as a similar belt, and her heel and toe are likewise protected. But what was noticeable to the student was her rabbit ears.

Dante extended his hand to help the girl back to her feet.

"Sorry about that I didn't see where I was going." The girl said.

"Don't worry about it. The fault is mine as well." Dante said.

"You must be one of the initiates, I'm Velvet nice to meet you." The girl said as she extends her hand.

"I'm Dante nice to meet you as well." Dante said as he was about to reach her hand for a shake until the student bumped into him earlier bumped in between them.

"I told you earlier, watch were you going jackass! Same goes for you Faunus!" The student said as he and his team laughed. Dante then saw Velvet being embarrassed of her ears.

Dante cracked his neck before he rushed towards the team that bumped him and Velvet. Dante kicked one of the students on the back causing his other teammates to stumble.

"You watch were you're going asshole." Dante said as the team stood and ready to fight.

One of the students delivered a right hook towards him only to have it parried by Dante who immediately countered with a right uppercut sending him to the ground. Another student attempted a push kick at Dante only to have his leg caught before getting kicked on the face by Dante. Another student attempted a straight punch towards Dante but to no avail as he got caught by the arm and gets tossed leaving Dante to face the leader of the group. The leader winds up a haymaker only to have it block Dante's hand before getting punched to the ground by Dante.

After finishing up Dante was approached by Velvet while the students crawl away from the encounter.

"Wow you just took them out without a sweat." Velvet said as she turns to Dante. "Why did you do that?" Velvet asked.

"Two reasons. One is that because they pissed me off. Two, is because they were taunting at you for being different." Dante said as Velvet was shocked on what he said.

"You did that for me?" Velvet asked as Dante nodded before she looked down. "You didn't have to do that…" Velvet said.

"Of course I did. I can't let people degrade you for what you are." Dante said as Velvet looks up at him. "People deserve equality amongst others." Dante said as trio of students walked at the duo.

"Hey Velvet!" The female among the trio said. The girl with short brown hair and sun glasses was wearing clothes consist of a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher. She wears long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with bullets. Above it, she wears another cocoa-colored belt of bullets with a gold crosshairs buckle. What appears to be a drape of black skirt hangs on her right side. She wears a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles.

"Coco!" Velvet said to the girl.

"We've been looking all over for you." Coco said before she turns to Dante. "Well lookie here, Velvet you made a new friend I see." Coco said.

"And you are?" Dante asked.

"Coco Adel, Velvet's leader. And these are my teammates." Coco said as she first point to one of her teammates which a tall boy wearing a long short-sleeved robe, which he wears on one shoulder over a black muscle shirt. The robe is fastened at the waist by a leather armored belt with two pouches on it. He also wears brown pants and black-and-green boots. His left arm bears a 5-layer sode which extends up past his shoulder. "This is Yatsuhashi the muscle of our team." Coco said.

"Pleasure to meet you." Yatsuhashi said.

"Same to you big guy." Dante said.

"And this is Fox the fast one in our team." Coco said as she points to a boy with dark skin and dark, messy copper hair that has a long fringe and a cowlick. He wears a sleeveless, muted orange zipper vest with black lining and a high collar, a pair of black jeans, and brown, laced shoes. His eyes appear to be pure white, giving off the appearance that he is blind. His arms are covered in scars, and he has a vertical scar on his lips. He also wears a pair of long black gloves and has several pouches attached to his belt.

"Nice to meet you." Fox said.

"You too as well." Dante said.

"And together we form team CFVY." Coco said.

"That's nice." Dante said.

"So I heard some screams when we walked here. Guess some jackasses bullying Velvet again?" Coco asked.

"You can say that." Dante said.

"I guess so." Coco said before she analyzed Dante's outfit. "Say if you need anything related to fashion, just give me a call." Coco said before she and her team leaves the area.

"See ya." Velvet said as Dante nodded.

After meeting with team CFVY Dante continues to walk around the Academy before heading back to his dorm.

 **HOR**

It was midnight and Dante and his team were sleeping until Alicia was getting restless and decides to wake up and look at the scenery by the window.

"Is something troubling you Alicia?" Silmeria said from within.

"It's just I'm worried about home. Odin plans to attack Dipan and we were supposed to warn them." Alicia said.

"I know, but this must be done." Silmeria said. "If Cosmos said was true then we must focus on this mission." Silmeria said.

"I'm just worried about father…" Alicia said.

"Get some rest Alicia, you'll need it tomorrow." Silmeria said as Alicia goes back to sleep.

 **HOR**

Dante and his team arrived at the hill near the Emerald Forest where they are greeted by both Ozpin and Glynda.

"Welcome for your initiation. You four are here today at the Emerald forest, where your task lies ahead." Ozpin said as Glynda steps forward.

"You're objective for today is to acquire a relic located in a temple north of the forest and return back here." Glynda said.

"Sounds easy enough." Zero said.

"Don't be overconfident, as the forest is infested with different types of Grimm. It won't be a walk in the park for all four of you." Glynda said.

"No professor, this will be a walk in the forest as far as I'm concerned." Dante said.

"Very funny. Now please each of you step on a platform to begin your initiation." Glynda said as all four warriors stepped on a platform.

"Now you will be launched towards the forest in different directions. The first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner." Ozpin said.

"That's fine by me. Let's do this." Zero said as she readies herself for the initiation.

"Very well then. Good luck all four of you." Ozpin said as all four warriors strike a pose before being launched from their platforms in different parts of the forest.

 **HOR**

Dante was launched at the east of the forest as he was about to land he was greeted by a couple of Beowolves on the ground. Dante kicked one of the Beowolves then cut the other one with his sword before heading towards the north part of the forest.

"All right time to find myself a partner and relic." Dante said as he starts running towards the north part of the forest.

As kept on running he then heard a growl on one of the bushes which caused him to stop. He then slowly approached the bush while drawing out his twin pistols. As he got close enough an Ursa burst out of the bush and tried to swing its paw towards him. Dante simply blocked the paw and shoots the Grimm on the face. As the carcass of the dead Grimm dissipates a group Boarbartusk and Beowolves appeared and rushed towards Dante.

"Great some fodder to kill the time!" Dante said as he pulls out his sword from his back then rushed towards the group of Grimm.

Dante cuts down the first two Boarbartusk before stabbing one Beowolf to the ground. Dante pulls out his twin pistols and unleashed a barrage of bullets towards the Grimm taking out a couple of Beowolves before pulling the sword from the ground then cuts down a Boarbartusk in half. He then cut down a few more Beowolves then throws his sword towards a Boarbartusk and pinned it to a tree. Dante then approached the tree to pull out his sword only to be halted by another Ursa. The Grimm roared at Dante before rushing towards him. As the Ursa was close enough Dante simply kicked it at the face then pulls his sword from the tree and cuts the Grimm in half.

After dealing with the Grimm threat Dante continues his walk towards the north part of the forest.

 **HOR**

Zero was launched west of the forest and landed on one of the trees near her position. After landing Zero proceeded north to find the relic.

"Time to get this done." Zero said.

As she rush towards the forest she halted by a trio of Beowolves hindering her path. Zero stretches her neck then drew out her sword from her hip then rushed the Beowolves. As she got close enough another group of Beowolves appeared behind her. Even knowing this Zero still charged at the trio and easily decapitates them with her sword.

"If you fuckers think that a pincer attack will get me, then you bastards don't have any brains at all!" Zero said as the group of Beowolves rushed at her.

Zero jump on top of one Beowolf then cuts it in half with her sword, Zero then stomps another Beowolf to the ground then stabbed it before easily kills the last Beowolf. As she was about to sheath her sword a pack of Ursai appeared before ready to strike. Zero gave out a heavy sigh before she rushed at the pack. A trio of Ursai then rushed at her only to get cut in half by the Intoner who proceeded to cut the rest of the pack.

After taking out the Grimm threat Zero sheathed her sword and continues her trek towards north of the forest only to bump into Dante in the middle of the way.

"What the hell Dante?!" Zero said.

"Nice to see you too Zero." Dante said as Zero then realized something on what Ozpin said earlier.

"So you're going to be my partner then?" Zero asked.

"That's right." Dante replied.

"Fuck me sideways, fine let's go get that damn relic." Zero said.

"You said the words out of my mouth, let's go." Dante said as he helps Zero up and heads to the temple.

 **HOR**

Samanosuke landed safely on a tree at the north east are of the forest then continue onwards to the temple. He then felt a presence within the shadows of the forest and slowly holds the grip of his sword as he scans around the area. Then out of the shadows a white King Taijitu appeared behind Samanosuke and immediately lunged at him. As the snake Grimm was close enough Samanosuke turned then pulled out his sword then stabs it on ground. The King Taijitu was too late to halt its momentum and got cut in half by the blade of the sword. As the body of the giant snake Grimm dissipates Samanosuke slowly sheathes his sword then continues his walk. But as soon as he took a few steps a pack of Beowolves jumped out of the bushes and confronts him.

"Very well then." Samanosuke said as he pulls out his sword from its scabbard. "Come at me!" Samanosuke said as the pack of Grimm rushed towards him.

Samanosuke performed a battle stance and waited for the pack to get near. As they got close enough Samanosuke cuts them down in a blink of an eye. As he was about to sheath his sword a group of Boarbartusk appeared and immediately rushed towards him. Samanosuke gave out a huge sigh before he drew out his sword then intercepted the pack. Samanosuke easily cuts down the group of Grimm before sheathing his sword before resuming his search for the relic.

 **HOR**

With Silmeria taking over Alicia's body she used her wings to safely land within the forest. After landing Alicia takes of her body and heads north of the forest to retrieve the relic.

"All right, just look for the relic and find a partner. That's not going to be hard." Alicia said.

"But be careful. This forest is crawling with Grimm." Silmeria said as Alicia kept on walking.

But as soon as she kept on walking Silmeria took over her body sensing a nearby enemy presence.

"What's wrong?" Alicia asked.

"Were not alone." Silmeria said as she scans the area for nearby threats.

After a few seconds Silmeria turns and fires a photon towards a bush. Silmeria walks over and finds a Beowolf trap in a crystal which confirms her suspicion before cutting it down with her sword. She then saw a group of Beowolves jumping out of the bushes and immediately lunged at her. Silmeria easily cuts them down before sheathing her sword. One Beowolf survived and lunged at her only to get hit by a photon and be trapped in a crystal before getting cut down by Silmeria.

After dealing with the Beowolf pack a group of Ursai appeared before her. Silmeria effortlessly fired a barrage of photons towards the Ursai group causing trapping them. She then pulls her sword then fires a proton on one of the trapped Ursa causing to trade places with where she is surrounded by the trapped Grimm. She immediately cut down the Grimm group in half before throwing her sword at the last frozen Ursa.

"Now let's get back at finding that relic." Silmeria said as she gives Alicia control of her body again before picking up her sword.

As she continues to the head towards the temple Samanosuke shows up in front of her.

"Alicia. It would seems our paths crossed." Samanosuke said.

"So you must be my partner then?" Alicia asked.

"You can say that." Samanosuke replied.

"I see." Alicia said. "So do we proceed to the temple?" Alicia asked.

"We may." Samanosuke said as the duo heads to the temple.

 **HOR**

North of the forest is where the temple is located. This is also where the relic can be retrieved. And the first duo to arrive at the temple are Dante and Zero.

"This must be the temple." Dante said.

"Looks like it." Zero said as she noticed four chess pieces which consist of one black knight piece, one white knight piece, one white rook piece and one black rook piece.

"These must the relics." Dante said.

"Chess pieces?" Zero said as she clutches her fist. "Fucking chess pieces?!" Zero said with an annoying tone. "These pieces of shit are the so called relics we risk our lives for?!" Zero shouted.

"Yes. Yes it is." Dante simply replied.

"Fuck me!" Zero said as Samanosuke and Alicia arrived as well at the temple.

"Language Zero." Samanosuke said.

"I agree, you'll attract the natives here." Alicia said.

"Whatever." Zero said Dante walks at them.

"So you two are partners now?" Dante asked.

"Yes." Samanosuke said.

"I can say the same for both of you then." Alicia said.

"That's right." Dante replied as Samanosuke looks over the temple and saw the chess pieces.

"So those are the relics that we need to retrieve?" Samanosuke asked.

"That's right." Dante said as the trio walked towards the temple.

"So do we grab one?" Alicia asked.

"I think so." Dante replied as he grabbed the white rook piece.

"Fine let's get this over with." Zero said as she grabbed the black rook piece.

"Well let's get going then." Samanosuke said as he grabbed the black knight piece.

"I agree." Alicia said as she grabbed the white knight piece.

As the group grabbed the chess pieces and leave the temple. But as soon as they leave the area a giant Nevermore appeared circling the area before firing a barrage of sharp feathers towards the group which they easily evaded.

"Great, now we have to deal with this bastard." Dante said.

"We have what we came here for, let's just head back to the cliff." Samanosuke said.

"Agreed." Alicia said as the team leaves the area while being followed by the Nevermore.

 **HOR**

The team arrived at the cliff where they can finish the task and gets enrolled for Beacon only to be intercepted by the same Nevermore that was following them. All four warriors drew out their swords to face the giant Grimm bird.

"Okay asshole you want us so bad?" Zero said as the Nevermore let out a loud roar towards them. "Then come on!" Zero said as the Nevermore flaps its wings before taking off to the air then fires a barrage of feathers towards them.

Dante and Samanosuke deflected the feathers and immediately jumped on its wings then stabbed their swords to the ground causing it crash in front of Alicia and Silmeria. Alicia fires a photon towards the Nevermore trapping it in a crystal. Zero dashed forward and cuts the giant Grimm in half.

"Can we go now?" Zero said.

"Not yet. We got company." Dante said as they turned around and saw a horde of Grimm appeared behind from the forest ranging from Beowolves to Ursai and Boarbartusks.

"That's it I'm going to kill every single one of these bastards." Zero said.

"Why don't you save some for us then?" Samanosuke said as his gauntlet summoned his twin swords.

"Oh great here we go again." Alicia said before Silmeria takes over her body. "Don't worry we got this." Silmeria said before drawing out her sword.

"Then let's get to it then." Dante said as he pulled out his pistols. "Now shall we?" Dante taunting the horde before all four warriors charged the Grimm.

(Insert Lord of Speed- Rider Chips)

Dante started shooting at horde while Silmeria fires photons as well freezing some of the Grimm. Zero and Samanosuke speeds up and runs ahead of both Dante and Silmeria and starts cutting down some of the Grimm. As they got close enough Dante and Silmeria drew out their swords and started taking out some Grimm as well.

Dante stabbed a trio of Beowolves before drawing out on of his pistols then starts shooting at the Grimm stuck at his sword before putting it back. He then takes down a few more Beowolves before punching an Ursa right at the face before cutting it in half. Dante the throws his sword towards a trio of charging Boarbartusk and pierced the Grimm. Dante then pulled out his twin pistols then then started shooting towards the a group of Grimm in front of him, he then spins his pistols before shooting the Grimm form his left and right side then spins his pistols then shoots the Grimm at his back before calling back his sword and cuts down the last of the Grimm from his area.

Zero cuts the legs of a Beowolf before stabbing it with her sword. She then use her speed to cut down a few more Beowolves before jumping on top of an Ursa then stabbed it through the head. She then thrust her swords towards a charging Boarbartusk's face before cutting it in half. Zero then slid to the ground between an Ursa and a Beowolf then cut off their heads. She then saw a group of Beowolves heading towards her and leaped in the air and mercilessly cuts off the heads of Grimm with ease before landing.

Samanosuke tore his way through the center of the area where he is surrounded. A trio Beowolves immediately lunged towards him. Samanosuke swings swords then cuts down two of the Beowolves then stabs the other Beowolf before ripping it in half. One Ursa lunged at him as jumped and stabbed the Ursa to the by head. As he pulls his sword from the ground Samanosuke cuts one charging Boarbartusk in half before cutting another from behind with his other sword. Samanosuke continues to cut down a few more Beowolves before he cuts off the arms of an Ursa before cutting off its head.

Silmeria slides two of fingers on the side of her sword before cutting down a Beowolf in half. She then continuously cut down a few more Beowolves before jumping on a back of Boarbartusk then rode causing to trample a few Beowolves before having its horns stab an Ursa by the stomach. She jumps off the Boarbartusk then cuts both it and the Ursa in half. She fired a few photons towards a couple of Ursai then swiftly cuts them down while being trapped in a crystal. She swings her sword then stabs a Beowolf by the chest then kicks it off her sword.

After a while the group were able to clear out the area and regroup near the cliff. Until a Death Stalker appeared from the forest and gave an ear piercing roar. The team were about to confront the giant scorpion Grimm until Mikhail lands behind them and gave a powerful roar.

"You fucking dummy! Watch were you land!" Zero shouted.

"Sorry about that, when I heard about you guys having a fight I came here as fast as I can!" Mikhail said.

"Whatever, just deal with this asshole alright?" Zero said with and annoyed tone.

"Got it!" Mikhail said.

The Death Stalker thrust its tail towards Mikhail only to have it grabbed by the young dragon with his teeth. Mikhail the slams the scorpion left to right until he was able to get the tail of the scorpion. He then burned the Death Stalker by unleashing a flame breath. After that Mikhail gave out a powerful roar signifying his victory over the Grimm.

(End Song)

After taking care of the Grimm threat the team decides to leave the forest to finish their initiation.

 **HOR**

After the initiation the team were summoned at the Amphitheater where Ozpin and Glynda were waiting for them at the stage. Both teams RWBY and JNPR were also at the Amphitheater for the result. Dante and his team walked at the stage and meet with Ozpin and Glynda.

"Dante Sparda, Zero, Hidemitsu Samanosuke Akechi and Alicia." Ozpin said as all four warriors stepped forward when their names were called. "All four of you have acquired the chess pieces from the temple within the Emerald Forest, therefore from this day on your team will now be called DZSA (Disaster). To be led by Dante Sparda." Ozpin said as Dante gave a surprised look before nodding and turn to his team.

"We'll do our best headmaster." Dante said.

"You being the leader of this team?" Zero said before she scoffs. "Must be the joke of the century." Zero said.

"If you will lead this team, then I will follow your lead." Samanosuke said before bowing.

"Well I hope you lead us to greater heights." Alicia said before Teams RWBY and JNPR walked at the stage and greet the new team.

'Wow you guys did it." Ruby said.

"I agree you four were able to hold on your own." Weiss said.

"You guys are really good." Blake said.

"And totally awesome!" Yang said as she pumps her fist.

"I agree, we were watching you guys through scroll." Jaune said.

"You guys slicing and dicing at every Grimm in your way almost cleaning the entire forest!" Nora said.

"Indeed you four were unstoppable." Pyrrha said.

"Remind us not to get in your way." Ren said.

"Don't worry we won't." Dante said before he heard a rumble from his stomach. "Now do you guys know where we can get some grub in the city?" Dante asked.

"I know a place." Yang replied before all three teams leave the Amphitheater.

 **HOR**

 **HOR**


	7. Chapter 3: The Ice Guardian

**Hey Guys VACman here today for Hunters of Remnant.**

 **Sorry for the delay on this one.**

 **So here it is Chapter 3 of HOR**

 **HOR**

Chapter 3: The Ice Guardian

After a successful initiation Dante decided to head to nearby bar and celebrate on his own. He sat at one of the stools while he waits for the bartender to arrive.

"What will it be?" the bartender asked.

"Just give me your best beer." Dante replied.

"Coming right up." Bartender said as he walks away from Dante to grab a beer.

While waiting for his beer Dante noticed that the bar was lively. People were having a good time, drinking beer, playing pool, listening some tunes from a jukebox and some folks hanging around. The bartender arrived with Dante's beer and opened it.

"Here you go kid." The bartender said before leaving.

"Thanks." Dante said before he drank the beer.

As Dante drinks the beer Yang enter the bar and walks up to him.

"There you are, we've been looking everywhere for." Yang said as she sat down next to Dante.

"I'm just celebrating all by myself in this beautiful bar." Dante said as he drank the beer.

"I can already tell that you're not much of a people person." Yang said before she turns to the bartender. "Hey give me one as well." Yang said as the bartender nodded.

"You can say that." Dante replied as the bartender gave Yang her beer.

"Score one for me." Yang said as she raised her bottle of beer. "Cheers!" Yang said before Dante clangs his bottle with hers.

"Cheers." Dante said before the duo drank up their beers.

As the duo were enjoying their beer a group of men approached Yang.

"Hey baby." One guys said. "You look like the type that likes to party. Tell you what." The man said as he writes down something on a piece of paper then gave it to Yang. "There's my number and my address. Call me when you want to have a fun time." The guy said before Yang crumples the paper then suddenly grabs the man by his testicles.

"Sorry but you're not my type." Yang said before she wrenched the man before throwing him across the bar.

"You bitch!" another man of group said before he winds up for a punch toward Yang.

But Dante jumps from his seat then grabbed the incoming fist.

"Hey now, that's no way of treating a lady." Dante said before he twists the arm of the man before breaking it. Yang walked next to him and saw the man's twisted arm and whistled.

"Dante you sure have some _twisted_ thoughts on that guy." Yang said as Dante gave her an annoyed look because of the pun.

"Boo." Dante said as the rest group closed in on the both of them. "Hey bartender, you have insurance for this place?" Dante asked.

"That would be a no." The bartender replied.

"Well that's too bad." Dante said as he slowly walks towards the jukebox.

"Hey Dante why don't you play some tunes for us." Yang said as she cracks her knuckles.

Dante blows his right hand before hitting the jukebox with it.

(Insert Sabaton-Ghost Division)

"Ayyy!" Dante said with both of his thumbs up at chest level before rushing towards the group of thugs.

Dante grabs one of them by the face then slams him on the bar. Two other thugs moves in towards only to have their faces kicked by white haired demon hunter. Dante caught one thug by the legs then throws his across the bar before continuing to beat some more thugs. One thug tried to smash a beer bottle at him only to miss and instead hit one of his friends. Dante then delivered a devastating lariat at the guy who tried to use the beer bottle on him. Dante then delivered a thrust kick at a thug that tried to use a pool stick at him.

"Piece of cake." Dante said.

Yang deliver hard hitting uppercuts towards two thugs before punching them out of the window of the bar. Yang caught one thug who was about to punch her by the arm and toss him towards a group of thugs. Yang delivered a rush of punches towards a thug then ends it with an uppercut which sends him to the ceiling. One thug tries to swing a wooden chair towards her but miss as she flips backward then lands on a pool table then delivered a swipe kick to the face before jumping off the table then walks towards Dante who punched the last thug before sitting back down in front of the bar.

"That was fun." Yang said as she sat down next to him.

"Agreed." Dante said as the bartender gave two more beer to the duo.

"Hey, to the victor goes the spoils as they say." The bartender said as he opens the beer bottles.

"Cheers?" Yang said as she raised her bottle of beer before Dante clangs it with his bottle.

"Cheers." Dante said before the duo drank up their bottles of beer.

(End Song)

As the duo drink up Ruby and Weiss entered the bar to find them.

"There you two are." Ruby said as she starts dragging Yang of the bar. "Come one, we have party to go to." Ruby said as the group left the bar.

"Hey bartender! Put it on my tab." Dante said after closing the door and leave.

 **HOR**

After a fun celebration between both groups Dante and his team heads back to their dorm to rest up. Little did they knew, that someone was waiting for them inside.

"Hello everyone." The person said who happens to be Cosmos.

"Cosmos." Dante said as everyone sat down to the floor.

"I came here to check on the progress of your mission." Cosmos said.

"In terms of Warriors of Harmony? Not much of a progress." Zero said.

"But we did find some candidates." Samanosuke said.

"They're young but has the abilities like no other." Alicia said.

"So were all four you. In this war age does not matter, if you have the power or strength then you must fight." Cosmos said before she stands up. "I've come to warn you all, due to the war between gods dimensional shifts may occur here in Remnant. You must watch yourselves at all times." Cosmos said.

"What do you mean?" Dante asked.

"I fear that the forces of Discord will appear here. If that happens you must repel them off, I will send some of my warriors to aid you if it happens." Cosmos said.

"We'll take care of things here Cosmos. You just make sure that the other warriors in their worlds stay alive." Dante said as he stood up from the floor.

"I also think that demons from your world will appear from here. Stay safe, all of you." Cosmos said before teleporting away from the dorm.

"Great, now we have more bullshit to deal with. I'm going to bed." Zero said as she stood up then lies down on her bed face first.

"Agreed. It's best that we rest now." Samanosuke said as he and Alicia heads to their beds while Dante sat by the open window and looked up to the moon.

 **HOR**

It was new day in Beacon and teams DZSA, RWBY and JNPR were called to Ozpin's office for a set of missions handpicked by the headmaster himself.

"Welcome, please sit all of you." Ozpin said as all three teams sat down in front of his desk. "Thank you all for coming we have an immediate concerns outside the kingdom. We need all of you to deal with it." Ozpin said as Glynda steps forward and shows a visual projection of four locations of the missions.

"We believe that these areas are infested with Grimm and were tasked to inspect or eradicate these areas if necessary." Ozpin said as Ruby stood up

"Only four locations?" Ruby asked.

"Headmaster why are area that are marked at the map if there are only three teams here?" Weiss asked.

"Interesting question." Ozpin said as he stood up with his coffee mug. "In order for our new team to get to know their new surroundings I would like to divide the teams in to four groups, one member per team." Ozpin said as Glynda steps forward.

"It also a test, how you all handle a mission with different Huntsmen." Glynda said as she dials from her scroll and sends the message to all three teams. "Here are the teams that were recently formed. Along with the assigned locations for all teams." Glynda said.

"So I'm teamed up with Blake and Pyrrha." Alicia said before Silmeria takes over her body then turns to both Blake and Pyrrha.

"I look forward to fighting with you two." Silmeria said as both Blake and Pyrrha nodded.

"It says here I have team up with Lie Ren and Ruby Rose." Samanosuke said as both Ren and Ruby turns to him.

"So it said here I'm teaming up with Yang and Nora." Dante said as Yang and Nora turns to him.

"I'm teaming up with you again? Sweet!" Yang said as she pumps her fist.

"So that leaves me with Snowflake and Noob over here." Zero said as both Weiss and Jaune each gave an annoyed look to Zero.

"What?" Weiss and Jaune said.

"Do mind her, she's always been like that." Dante said.

"Geez thanks." Jaune said.

"Now that it is settle, you're transports are ready to take you all to your missions." Ozpin said as all three teams left the room for their missions.

 **HOR**

At the docking bay of the school all three teams prepared for board in each of their bullheads for their mission.

"So everybody here ready to have fun?!" Dante asked as the group.

"I know we are!" Yang and Nora replied while the others nods.

"Then onwards we march!" Dante said as all four teams' board their bullheads.

 **HOR**

The bullhead arrives to the location of Dante and his team's mission which was near a recently abandoned excavation site beneath the mountains outside the kingdom. The bullhead lands and the trio disembarks on the transport.

"All right signal me if the mission is done, then we'll pick you guys up in a hurry." The pilot said before he leaves the area.

"Let's go." Dante said as he pulled out his twin pistols before the trio heads towards the excavation site.

The trio arrived at the excavation site which five tents were set near the newly dug up entrance along with two parked trucks near one of the tents. A numerous heavy machinery that are used for excavation such as back hoe, power shovel drag lines, one giant driller, a bulldozer and two dump trucks.

"Let's split up." Yang said as Nora opens up her hammer before trio dispersed to investigate the area.

Nora enters one of the tents to only find at least ten pairs of bunk beds for the diggers that were assigned in the area. Nora transformed her Magnhild to its launcher form and starts investigating each bunk bed. After a few minutes of searching Nora was unable to find anything interesting within the tent until she reached the final bunk bed. She checked under the pillow to find a key attached to a chain along with a tag.

"Oh, what does this open to?" Nora said before she puts the key in her pocket and leaves the tent.

Yang enters a tent where it houses the inventory of team along with the materials harvested during the excavation. She opened a box and only to find rocks and relic pieces. Yang checked another only to find the same inventory. Yang opened one of the lockers to find jackhammers in it with one missing.

"Nothing interesting here." Yang said as she was about to leave the tent until she stumbles upon a journal of one the head researcher of the site. She grabs it and then heads outside the tent.

Dante entered a tent where it mysteriously houses a weapon storage. Dante looks around like kid in a candy store to pick a gun of his liking. Dante frolics around the tent until he stumbles upon a sawed-off double barreled shotgun on the table. He picked it up then spins it with his middle finger.

"Groovy." Dante said as he placed the shot gun on a holster then strapped the holster on his right thigh before leaving the tent.

The trio meet up at the center of the camp to share their finding on the area.

"Found anything interesting?" Dante asked the two ladies.

"Well I found this key here, maybe it can open something very important." Nora said as she shows the key to the duo.

"Well, I found this journal from a researcher's tent. Could be useful." Yang said as she shows the journal.

"Well I found this baby right here." Dante said as he pulls out the shotgun from his holster.

"Neat, you got time to test that out?" Yang asked.

"How about now." Dante said as he points the gun between Yang and Nora shoots at a Beowolf behind them.

Yang and Nora opened their weapons while Dante pulled out one of his pistols as a group of Beowolves appeared from the forest and surrounds the trio. The three Huntsmen dispersed to deal with the Beowolf horde in their own way.

Nora rushed smashed a couple of Beowolves with her hammer then swings it towards another Beowolf which sends it towards a trio of them. Nora swings her hammer in a circular motion before slamming it top of another Beowolf's skull. Nora then switched to her launcher then started shooting grenades. The grenades exploded at a group of Beowolves to clear out her side of the area. Nora climbs on top on of bulldozers then shoots grenades to take out a few more Beowolves.

"All aboard the "boom" train!" Nora shouts as she continues to shoot grenades.

Yang leaps in the air then punched the ground which was surrounded by Beowolves before landing to cause a small earthquake. Yang then delivers an uppercut at one Beowolf before shooting it with her gauntlets. Yang continues to punch in rapid succession with each punches she fires from her gauntlets causing more damage. Yang slid under a Beowolf's paw then counters by delivering two hooks then ends it with a haymaker sending the Grimm towards a group of more Beowolves. Yang sees a group of six more Beowolves were rushing towards them from the forest. Yang unleashed a barrage shots to take out the Grimm.

"Fire away." Yang said.

Dante rushed towards a pack of Beowolves that were about attack him. Dante shoots them down with his new shotgun. Dante shoots one Beowolf in front of him then shoots the one on his right before shooting the Beowolf from his left without even looking before shooting another Beowolf from his left without looking. A pack of Beowolves then surrounds him to try and take him out. Dante spins the shotgun around like a set of nun chucks before shooting forward to take out the Beowolves around him. One Beowolf tried to escape but Dante cocks the shotgun before dashing forward towards the Grimm and ramming the shot gun at the Beowolf then pulls the trigger to unleash a concentrated burst of buck shots to kill the Grimm.

"You guys just met my little friend." Dante said as Yang and Nora run next to them.

"Hey we got more incoming." Yang said as she reloads her gauntlets.

A huge pack of Beowolves were rushing towards them from the forest.

"Any ideas?" Nora said as she reloads her grenade launcher.

Dante looks around and noticed one of the trucks were near them then turns to both Yang and Nora.

"I have one." Dante said before he turns to Nora. "Nora the truck!" Dante said before Nora rushed towards one of the trucks then sends it in the air with her Magnhild.

Dante leaps in the air then kicks the truck towards the pack of Grimm. Yang then shoots at truck's gas tank right before it hits the Grimm. The truck explodes and the pack of Beowolves burns to ashes from the explosion.

"Well that should be enough for now." Dante said as he turns to Nora. "Yang can I take a look on that journal?" Dante asked as Yang hands him the journal.

Dante reads the journal which contains the informal regarding the excavation. It includes rare material findings in the area along with strange readings which is related to unknown Grimm. Dante then saw at the last part about the elevator which will take them below mountain where the excavation team last reported.

"Okay, let's take a look at this elevator then." Dante said as he closed the journal before the trio heads to the elevator platform at the entrance.

 **HOR**

The trio arrived at the elevator platform at the entrance and noticed a console by the far right. Dante approached it and pressed the down button but nothing happened. Dante pressed again and still to no avail. Dante was getting annoyed and about to smash the console with his fist until Yang stopped him.

"As much as I want to see you do that, but why don't we try something more discrete?" Yang said as Nora walks towards them.

"Hey there's a keyhole in there." Nora said as she points at key hole next to the up button.

Nora pulls out the key from her back which she got earlier. Dante then takes a look at the bottom of the elevator which was total darkness. Dante then noticed that the elevator was wide and strong enough to hold at least one truck down and thought of an idea to keep them safe once they reached the bottom. Nora inserts the key to the hole and turns it to activate the elevator.

"All right let's get this show on the road." Nora as she was about to press the down button until Dante stopped her.

"Hang on one bit." Dante said before he leaves the elevator platform.

After a couple of minutes Dante drives the truck and parks it in the middle of the platform. Dante gets off and give Nora the nod to press the down button to go down below.

"So any idea what were up against?" Nora asked.

"Could be just another Grimm incident." Yang replied.

"I don't think so, the journal stated that the researchers found something inhuman beneath this mountain." Dante said.

"What could it be?" Yang asked.

"Something demonic as the journal said." Dante said as he noticed that the area around them starts to brighten. "Looks like we're almost there." Dante said.

"What if there is something waiting for us down there?" Yang asked.

"I have an idea." Dante said before he turns to Nora. "Nora toss me a couple of grenades." Dante said.

"Here you go." Nora said as she tossed a couple of grenades to Dante who caught it.

 **HOR**

The elevator platform reached the bottom and truck starts up and begins driving towards the second excavation site below the mountain. As the truck drives towards the site a pack of scythe wielding demons appeared and lunged towards the truck and starts slashing it with their scythes. One demon was able to destroy the driver's door only to find no one driving the truck. From the elevator platform Dante jumps out of hiding then shoots at the grenades attached next to the gas tank which caused it to explode to take out the demons.

"That's what's you call a big boom." Dante said as both Yang and Nora come out of hiding.

"So those are demons?" Yang asked.

"Yep." Dante replied.

"They don't look that tough. Let's fight them when we have the chance." Nora said as the trio heads towards the excavation camp beneath the mountain.

The trio arrived at the camp which happens to be in front of a giant blue gate. Dante approached the gate then placed his hand on it. Dante felt a chill from behind the gate then retracted his hand back.

"I hope you two brought fur coats." Dante said as the gate begins to slowly open.

"Why?" Yang and Nora asked.

"Because it's about to get chilly in here." Dante said as the trio walks in before the gate closed.

 **HOR**

It was a large room with the walls covered in ice and giant chains hang from the ceiling all the way to the north area of the chamber.

"Brrr…" Yang said as she rubs her shoulders. "You weren't kidding Dante." Yang said as Nora stumbles upon a frozen corpse.

"Looks like something doesn't want to be disturbed." Nora said.

"Something or someone?" Dante said as the chains starts to move.

After a few seconds the north wall exploded with ice and a humanoid female demon appeared with a white scarf. The demon then builds up energy then dispersed it unleashing a shockwave which sends a block of ice towards the trio which Dante easily cuts down with his sword.

"Leave mortals, the likes of you are forbidden in this land!" the demon said. "You who are powerless are not worthy to step on my chamber!" The demon said as she tries to break free of the chains.

"Wow a lady that shoot ice, how impressive. You know in a beauty pageant you would win first place." Dante said he mocks the female demon.

"Is he for real?" Yang asked with an annoyed look.

"Looks like it." Nora said.

"You with no power make a mockery of me!?" The demon said as she builds up a powerful energy ball from her hands then unleashed a beam of ice towards the trio which they evaded easily evaded.

"Easy there lady, how about I take you for a date my treat." Dante said.

"You will regret this you worm!" The demon said as she levitates and creates ice crystals from her hands.

Yang and Nora walks next to Dante then opened up their weapons.

"It's Showtime!" Dante said as he hops before punching the air. "Come on!" Dante said.

(Insert Devil May Cry 3 OST - Cerberus Battle)

The demon throws her ice crystals towards the trio which they evaded. The crystals hits the ground turning creating some ice spikes. Dante started shooting at the demon with his pistols from the front only to be blocked by the demon with an ice wall. Yang and Nora started shooting towards demon with their fire shots and grenades only to be blocked by another ice wall.

"Insects!" the demon said before she unleashed a hail of ice shards towards the trio.

Dante switched his pistols to his shotgun and started deflecting by shooting buck shots towards the ice shards. Yang rolls from left to right to evade the ice shards before shooting towards demon which was still protected by the ice wall. Nora shoots up some grenades to take out the incoming the shards before transforming her launcher to its hammer form. Nora then slams the ground that she was standing on then pulls the trigger from hammer to send her and the ground she is standing on to the air. Nora then placed her foot on the hammer then launcher herself towards the ice demon. As she got close enough Nora slams Magnhild on the ice wall then pulls the trigger to crack the ice wall before landing on her feet.

"How dare you!" The demon said as she sends ice spikes towards Nora who evades by jumping backwards.

Dante then notice crack then turns to Yang.

"Hey blondie break it wide open!" Dante said as Yang noticed the crack.

"Got it!" Yang said as she bumps her fist to unleash her semblance then rushed towards the cracked ice wall then delivered a barrage of punches to weaken the ice wall.

Yang then delivered one final punch to destroy the ice wall leaving the ice demon vulnerable.

"She's all yours Dante!" Yang said as she flipped back to gain some distance.

The ice demon then descends from the air then pulled out two swords from the ground. Dante walks in front of then pulls out Rebellion from his back.

"That sword…it can't be." The demon said.

"You recognize this?" Dante asked.

"If you have that sword then you are no human." The demon said as she swings her sword before performing a battle stance. "No matter death will be your punishment!" The demon said before rushed towards Dante with her swords.

"Time for the main event!" Dante said before he dashed and thrust his sword forwards catching the demon off guard then sends her back a few steps.

Dante then leaps in the air then slams his sword downward towards the demon. The ice demon blocked the attack then pushed back Dante who flipped back and landed on his feet. The demon lunged forward and begins trading blows with Dante. Throughout the exchange Dante was able to block most of the demon's attacks before countering with stabs and quick slashes. The steps back to recuperate then rushed towards Dante who slams her swords towards him. The demon was able to push Dante a few steps then unleashed a barrage of icicle spikes towards him with her swords. Dante easily evaded the spike the hurls his swords towards the demon which pierce her by the stomach. Dante then calls back his sword then begins to build up energy from the blade of the sword. After a few seconds Dante unleashed a powerful shockwave towards the demon which hits and sends her back to the wall where she was confined earlier.

(End Song)

The demon kneels to the ground then looks up at Dante who stands in front of her.

"It true then." The demon said.

"What is true?" Dante asked.

"The prophesized return of the son of Sparda." The demon said as she stood back up. "If this is true then…I Shiva, Ice demon of the underworld pledge my services to you." The demon now named Shiva said. "You have proven your strength I acknowledge your ability, take my soul and go forth. You have my blessing." Shiva said before she willingly relinquished her soul to Dante.

Dante grabs Shiva's soul which takes shape into a new weapon.

It was a light blue scythe with a shorter at the back of the main blade with a long handle and a spear tip on the butt of the handle.

Dante grasp a hold of the scythe then swings it around from left to right then twirls it around from his right hand to his left. Dante then performed some spear lunges with the spear tip then holds the scythe backhanded.

"Too easy." Dante said as both Yang and Nora applauded.

"I know a certain red head would like to see that." Yang said before the trio leaves the chambers to complete the mission.

"Yeah I know." Dante said.

"That was certainly fun." Nora said.

 **HOR**

 **That was Chapter 3 guys.**

 **Again sorry for the delay I was busy with SOR**

 **But anyway I'll work on the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 4: The Youngest Intoner

Chapter 4: The Youngest Intoner

A shoreline was located by the southwest of Vale. It has abandoned buildings facing the beach area and decomposed bodies at the sands of the beach. The bullhead that was transporting Zero and her team arrived at the area and dropped them off by road between the buildings and the beach.

"The fuck is that smell?" Zero said before she covered her nose.

"It smells like bodies decomposing." Jaune replied as he gets off the bullhead.

"Whatever it is we need to find out what happened here." Weiss said as she gets off the bullhead.

"All right kids, just contact me when you guys are done." The pilot said before he leaves the area with the bullhead.

"Come on." Zero said as the trio heads to the directions of the buildings.

The trio entered what appears to be a two story house only to find more corpses. Weiss heads up to the second floor only to find it destroyed.

"Apparently there's nothing here." Jaune said.

"Yeah let's go." Weiss said before the trio left the house.

The group then head towards another building which happens to be gift shop.

"I still can't believe that Ozpin grouped us together for this mission." Jaune said.

"Why does that excite you?" Weiss asked.

"Cause I finally get to fight you Weiss, I mean I've been friends with the rest of your team and you're the only that I haven't interacted with." Jaune replied.

"Really now?" Weiss said as she turns to Jaune. "Want to interact more?" Weiss asked as Jaune nodded before Weiss grabs him by the collar. "Just stay alive and don't get in the way of my shots." Weiss said before Jaune nodded in response before letting him go and moving ahead.

"Jaune." Zero said as she placed her hand on Jaune's shoulder. "Don't get you're dick in the way of this mission." Zero said as she pats Jaune's shoulder and entered the gift shop.

"Huh?" Jaune said before he enters the shop.

After a few minutes of inspecting Zero then heard footsteps from the street then turns to the duo with her.

"Hey!" Zero silently said to the duo then motions them drop the ground which they did as crouched behind the glass to see who was making those footsteps.

It was a group of twenty soldiers in a line formation wearing silver armor equipped with swords and shields along with ten archers. The soldiers then stopped at the center of the street.

"Spread out!" The officer of the unit said as he ordered his men to inspect the area.

"Soldiers?" Jaune said.

"That's strange, I've never seen soldiers like that before." Weiss said.

"Is there an army base here?" Jaune asked.

"I don't think so." Weiss replied.

"Because they are not from here." Zero said.

"What do you mean?" Weiss said as Zero pulls out her sword then rushed towards the soldiers.

"Hey wait!" Jaune said as he tries to stop Zero.

"Sir it's the Betrayer!" One soldier said as he points towards Zero who was rushing towards them.

"Men form up!" The officer said before Zero jumps in front of him then cuts him down with one sword swipe.

Zero then flips back then takes out two more officers that were rushing towards her. Zero blocked the attack of three more soldiers then pushed them back before decapitating them with one sword swipe. Zero then continues to kill a few more soldiers before stabbing one by gut which she used as shield to protect her from arrows of the archers. Zero then cuts her human shield in half then cuts down a couple more soldiers. Zero hurls her sword towards one of the archers then decapitates it before flipping back next to Weiss and Jaune.

"Why am I the only here having fun?" Zero asked.

"Are you insane? You're killing humans!" Weiss said as she pulls out her Myrtenaster.

"I'll explain later. Right now these assholes wants us dead, so for fuck sake just protect yourselves!" Zero said as the trio dispersed.

Weiss cuts down two soldiers then starts shooting fire bullets towards a couple of archers. Weiss then saw a group of soldiers rushing towards her then stabs the ground to freeze it causing the soldiers slip and slide towards her. Weiss easily cuts them down before rotating the Dust cylinder from her rapier to a yellow Dust bullet. A group of soldiers then surround her then attempted to simultaneously stab her with their swords. But Weiss leaps in the air and lands on a glyph above them before electrocuting them with lightning shot from rapier then lands on her feet.

"This is insane." Weiss said as she reloads her rapier.

Jaune using his shield to block and push a group of soldiers before cutting them down with his sword. A soldier appear Jaune and tries to take him out, but counters with a parry then stabs the soldier by the head. Jaune then performs a phalanx stance to protect himself from the incoming arrow rain from the archers above the roof tops. He continues to take out couple more soldiers before sliding between two soldiers then delivered two quick sword swipes. Jaune ducks under a sword swipe then counters with a sword slash on the leg of the soldier then bashed him down with his shield down to the ground. Jaune bashed a soldier inside out then stabbed him with his sword. Jaune then saw a group of archers about to fire then regroups with both Zero and Weiss.

"Heads up!" Jaune said as trio prepares to evade against the incoming arrow rain.

But as soon as the archers were about to shoot a fire ball was shot from the sky and takes them out. As the smoke clears Zero looks up and finds Mikhail nose diving towards the area then lands on the street. Mikhail then saw another group archers about to fire from the roof of a building. Mikhail flies upward then heads towards the group of archers. The archers released their arrows towards the white dragon but to no avail as Mikhail's body deflected the arrows. Mikhail got close enough and unleashed a flame breath to incinerate the archers then regroups with the trio.

"Hey Zero!" Mikhail said as Zero walks towards him. "Are you guys okay?" Mikhail asked before Zero punched him by the nose with her prosthetic arm. "Ow!" Mikhail said before he falls on his back.

"You fucking idiot! Where the hell have you been?!" Zero said.

"I was being bothered by those bird thingies. They constantly tried to take a bite at me." Mikhail replied.

"Whatever, just scan around the area. Try to find where these assholes came from." Zero said.

"You got it!" Mikhail said before flying away from the area.

"Okay, now on the topic on hand." Weiss said as she and Jaune walk towards her.

"What were the soldiers that we just killed?" Jaune asked as Zero grabbed a shield from one of the fallen soldiers.

"They were brainwashed idiots. They are soldiers from where I came from." Zero said as she drops the shield and revealing the crest. "And by the looks of it, these assholes are working for the Intoner Five." Zero said as Weiss and Jaune looked curious.

"Who?" Weiss and Jaune asked.

"My sister Five. The youngest of all six." Zero replied.

"Wait you're telling me that your sister was maybe the one who caused all this?" Weiss asked.

"It looks like it." Zero said before she laughs. "It appears my trip here is not a complete waste." Zero said before Mikhail returns and lands next to Zero.

"Hey Zero, I found a base nearby they were taking prisoners from nearby towns." Mikhail said.

"Good, let's rest up. We going to take the fight straight to Five." Zero said as the trio heads to an abandoned hotel.

 **HOR**

At the hotel near the beach the trio rest in one of rooms which happens to have power and water even after the recent attack. Zero was sitting by the window, Weiss was sitting on one of the beds and Jaune was sitting down at a couch dialing his scroll.

"So why are we going after your sister?" Weiss asked.

"In order for me to become the true Intoner, I must kill all five Intoners one by one." Zero said as she sharpens her sword with her prosthetic arm.

"Wait a minute so what you're saying is you're going to kill your own sister, you family and blood just to become the one true Intoner?" Jaune asked.

"One way to put it." Zero replied.

"This is crazy." Weiss said.

"Believe me it gets worse if they remained alive." Zero said.

"So what's the plan?" Jaune asked.

"Dummy earlier said that they holding prisoners in the camp. And since Five likes making people into her personal sex toys, I say we free the poor bastards and we get her attention." Zero replied.

"How strong is Five?" Weiss asked.

"Don't worry about Five, I will deal with her myself." Zero said.

"Then let's get going then. Wouldn't keep your sister waiting." Jaune said before the trio leaves the hotel.

 **HOR**

At the south of the town where the trio started for the mission was a heavily guarded base with a one hundred soldiers along with fifty prisoners in steel cages. Another group of soldiers pulling chained up prisoners with a mix of women and children while one of them wearing a cloak.

"Come on, keep walking!" The officer said as the soldiers starts putting the captured prisoners in a cage.

Until one soldier tried to put the cloak prisoner inside but the cloaked resisted. The soldier then tries to remove the cloak. Instead he gets killed by the cloaked prisoner who removes the cloak who reveals to be Zero who breaks the chain then grabs her sword.

"It's the Betrayer!" One soldier shouted as Zero immediately kills the soldier.

"Surround her!" one officer said as a group of soldiers with spears surround her and point their spears towards her.

"Come on!" Zero said as she taunts the soldiers who thrust their spears towards her and miss.

Zero landed on a shoulder of a soldier then immediately decapitates the soldier then jumps on another soldiers head before decapitating that soldier as well and repeats the process at least ten time until she takes out all the soldiers surrounding her. Zero then in a blink of an eye cuts the officer in half. Another group of soldiers surrounds her then pulled out their swords then rushed towards her. Zero immediately counters a couple of soldiers then cuts them down in a quick motion Zero slice and dice her way through before stabbing one soldier by the gut then cuts him in half. Zero then grabs a spear of a dead soldier then hurls towards a group of soldiers in a line formation which punctured them like a kebab. Zero then continues to cut down a few more soldiers before noticing a rain of arrows were about to fall over her.

"Fuck me." Zero said before appears before her and used a glyph to protect them from the arrows.

Weiss rushed towards the group of archers then cuts them down with her rapier. Weiss then unleashed a barrage of ice to freeze the archers then cuts them down. Weiss then saw a group of soldiers heading towards her. Weiss stabs the ground to freeze it causing the soldiers to slip towards her. Weiss leaps over them then shoots a barrage of fire shots to burn the slipping soldiers. Weiss landed on her feet then rotates the chamber of her rapier to a yellow Dust vial then unleashed a streak of lightning towards the soldiers who were guarding the prisoners.

"Jaune now!" Weiss shouted as Jaune jumps out of one the barrels then head towards the steel cages.

Jaune breaks the lock of the first of three cages then releases the prisoners. Jaune was about to head towards the second cage but a group of soldiers appeared and prepared to prevent him from freeing the prisoners. Jaune performs a phalanx stance then rushed towards the soldiers. Jaune a couple of soldiers before stabbing them. Flips one soldier in the air by performing an uppercut bash with his shield. He then jabbed his sword on one soldier's gut then throws him overhead. Jaune then takes out the last remaining soldiers before breaking the locks of the cages and freeing all the prisoners.

"Go get out of here!" Jaune said to the fleeing prisoners.

"Archers take aim!" One officer said as the archers by the walls of the base takes aim at the trio.

As the archers were about to release their arrows Mikhail descends from the sky and unleashed a breath of flame to burn all the archers around the wall leaving the officer left standing. Mikhail grabs the officer then throws him towards Zero.

Zero grabs the officer by the neck then lifts him up in the air.

"Now you're going to tell me where you're fucking Intoner is, or I'm going your gut so bad that I'll rip out your intestines and play jump rope with them." Zero said as she threatens the soldier.

"Whoa Zero!" Mikhail said.

"You will never find lady Five betrayer. She is well hidden and will rule this world." The officer said before spitting at Zero's face.

"Loyal to a slut in the end." Zero said before she stabbed the officer with her sword.

"Why you have to do that? Now we don't know where Five is." Jaune said.

"Not entirely true. As matter of fact I exactly know where she is." Zero said before she and the trio left the area.

"Hey wait up!" Mikhail said as he follows the trio.

 **HOR**

After their fight at the base the trio returned to the beach and sat down near water.

"So what are we waiting on?" Weiss asked.

"The shrine." Zero replied.

"What shrine?" Jaune asked.

"Well basically in my world, Intoners except for me were worshipped as goddess. It was war throughout the world of Midgard and five Intoners appeared to bring peace within the land through the power of Songs." Zero said.

"So it was a good thing the moment they arrived." Jaune said.

"That was until I saw through their façade." Zero said.

"Huh?" Weiss and Jaune asked.

"It was nothing more than a fucking ruse. They brainwash the population that they take over then turns to their slaves." Zero said.

"Then you just barged in planning to kill your sisters." Weiss said.

"You're damn right." Zero said.

"What happens if you kill all you're sister?" Jaune asked.

"I become the true Intoner. Rewrite the shit my sisters have done." Zero replied.

"That's a bit dark isn't it?" Jaune asked.

"Trust me when I say it gets darker." Zero said.

"So how did you meet up Dante and the others?" Weiss asked.

"Well for one he saved my ass the first time I met him." Zero replied.

"So is there anything happening between you two?" Jaune asked.

"Nothing much, just to see who gets the most kills." Zero replied.

"That's not what I meant." Jaune said as it took a few seconds for Zero understand what Jaune meant.

"No, God no!" Zero after she jumps back. "I never want to date that asshole!" Zero said before Jaune and Weiss starts laughing.

"Well you have to admit it, he is one handsome guy." Weiss said.

"And has a well-built body." Jaune added.

"Shut up both of you!" Zero said.

As the trio were having a laugh the ground started shaking and something was rising from the water. After a few minutes the structure which rose out of the water was a ruin of a destroyed fortress.

"Looks like they rolled out the red carpet for us, let's go!" Zero said as they run towards the fortress.

 **HOR**

After a few minutes since entering the newly risen fortress Zero, Jaune and Weiss were investigating the area for any signs of the enemy.

"Something's not right." Weiss said.

"You're telling me, where is everybody?" Jaune asked.

Zero walks ahead before noticing the sound of canon fire from the distance she turns to her right then saw a ship from the ocean firing towards their position.

"GET DOWN!" Zero said before she pushed the duo down to the ground.

"As ship?!" Weiss said.

"Great we're dead meat man, how do we deal with that?!" Jaune asked.

"Get a hold of yourselves." Zero said as she slapped Jaune with her prosthetic arm. "You guys head towards the end of this fortress, I'll deal with ship." Zero said before Mikhail flies above them. "Get going!" Zero said as both Jaune and Weiss started running towards the fortress before Zero hops on Mikhail's back.

Mikhail flies upward then heads towards the ship. The archers on the ship were shooting their arrows towards Mikhail who performs a barrel roll to deflect the arrows. Mikhail then unleashed fire balls towards the archer and burn them. Mikhail then started shooting fire balls at the ship's hull to make the ship sink. After the ship sank two more ships appeared and started firing toward Mikhail who flies up so fast that Zero almost lets go of his back.

"Dammit dummy, fly properly!" Zero shouted before properly sitting back up.

"Sorry you're just too heavy!" Mikhail said.

"What did you just said?!" Zero said as Mikhail just easily sank one of the ships then focused on the other one.

The crew of the ship unleashed a barrage of canon fire towards Mikhail who easily evaded then destroys the cannons by shooting fireballs towards them leaving the ship defenseless. Mikhail then fires towards the ship's exposed engine causing it to explode along with the crew.

"Bullseye!" Zero said as she saw both Jaune and Weiss at the end of the fortress. "Land us there!" Zero said to Mikhail towards both Weiss and Jaune.

Mikhail lands in front of both Weiss and Jaune then drops off Zero.

"Looks like Five is not here." Weiss said as Zero looks then notice an open area in the water.

"Because she's over there." Zero said before she points towards the water as the ground begins to rumble.

In the open water of the ocean a colosseum arose from the water causing huge powerful waves heading towards the floating fortress.

"Uh oh." Jaune said as the waves were heading towards them.

"Everyone get on the dragon's back right now!" Zero shouted as the trio ride on Mikhail's back. "Take us there!" Zero said before Mikhail flies up then heads towards the colosseum evading the waves.

"Looks like Five is just ahead." Mikhail said as he flies towards the colosseum.

"Apparently we go her attention." Jaune said.

 **HOR**

Mikhail lands at the center of the colosseum and the trio jumps off his back. They then drew out their weapons and scanned around for any enemies. After a few minutes a laugh was heard from the top and trio looks up to find the source of the laugh. It was the Intoner Five and her disciple.

"It's been too long sister." Five said.

"Well if it isn't the pretty princess." Zero said. "So what's it like to be surrounded by a bunch of brainwashed idiots?" Zero asked.

"Oh… I see that long, sharp tongue of yours hasn't changed. Still so rude…" Five said.

"Rude? But I brought you a housewarming gift." Zero said.

"A gift? For me? Why, whatever could it possibly be?" Five asked.

"It's revenge. For what you did to me." Zero said.

"Oooh right, how can I forget?" Five asked. "Back then you were so strong it makes my thighs ache…but not anymore." Five said as Weiss whispers to Jaune.

"Is it just me or she reminds me of Yang?" Weiss silently asked.

"You're not the only one." Jaune replied.

"Michael the greatest of all dragons, is dead. And all that remains is that pathetic little shell of his former self." Five said. "Still, I suppose I'll be nice and make him my pet once I've had my way with you." Five said before she turns to both Weiss and Jaune. "And it looks like you brought more slaves for me to play with, how nice of you…" Five added.

"Great, we got her attention alright…" Weiss said.

"That's not a good sign." Jaune said as he drew out his sword.

"Yes, that's right. You, your friends over there and that sad excuse of a dragon will all belong to me soon…" Five said.

"Heh. If you don't shut up, I'm gonna stab my eardrums with a fork." Zero said before she moans.

"Ohh, I have SO missed these titillating little chats of ours, my dear, dear sister." Five said. "But now it's time for you to die." Five said before she jumps down then pulls out a spear from the ground. "Now let the fun begin!" Five said as she rushed towards the trio.

Five thrust her spear towards Zero who blocks it with her sword. Zero pushed her back then rushed towards Five for a counter attack. Zero and Five traded blows with no Intoner gaining the edge between the fight. Five was able parry one of Zero's strike giving her an opening to attack. But Jaune stepped in and used his shield to deflect Five's spear thrust then attempted a sword swipe but miss as Five flipped backward.

"Dammit Jaune, it's my fight!" Zero said as Weiss rushed towards Five.

"Sorry Zero, if anything would happen to you, we will be held accountable." Weiss said.

Weiss thrust her rapier towards Five who deflects the attack with her spear before countering with a spear thrust. Weiss used a glyph to evade the spear thrust then starts shooting flame projectiles towards the Intoner. Five evaded the shots then rushed towards Weiss. Five leaps in the air and try to stab Weiss with her spear but Jaune blocked the spear with his shield. Jaune then swings his sword towards Five which grazed her right arm. Zero moves in and tries to take out Five but missed as she jumped back next to her disciple.

"Let's finish this." Five said before sings in high notes to use a song.

"This is the part where you get off the arena. Now!" Zero said as both Weiss and Jaune jump to higher ground.

"Behold the fifth song: Grand Light of Antiquity!" The disciple said as giant glyphs appeared above the colosseum and Zero gets on Mikhail back before he lifts from the ground. "The great power manifest…" the disciple said as the colosseum grounds begins to flood with water. "The ceremony of glorious arrival…Burn into thine eyes the punishing lance of divine retribution!" The disciple said. "I Dito, summon thee in my name…Phanuel arise!" The disciple now named Dito said as a giant crab-like creature name Phanuel with Five inside the creature appeared from the water.

(Insert Drakengard 3 OST -The Rising Fool-Phanuel)

"Ugh, how tacky can you get?" Zero said as Phanuel dives beneath the water.

Mikhail flies around the arena to wait for Phanuel to appear. After few seconds Phanuel appeared and unleashed a beam of water and hit Mikhail which sends him to stands. Mikhail flies in the air then counters by shooting fireballs at the Angel. The fireballs damage Phanuel's armor for a bit.

"Tell me…Have my other sister have the pleasure?" Five asked as Phanuel fires another beam of water towards Mikhail who evades by rolling in the air.

"Nope, you're on top of the list." Zero replied as Mikhail keeps on shooting at Phanuel.

"Oh? You really came to me first?! How flattering!" Five said as Phanuel dives down the water to hide.

"I figured I'd start with the stupidest and work my way down." Zero replied.

"Work your way down? Zero, don't tease me…" Five said as Phanuel fires another water beam towards Mikhail only to miss before Mikhail counters by firing another barrage of fireballs.

"I'm not teasing you, Five. I'm murdering you." Zero said as couple of fireballs were able to stun Phanuel. "Now! Go town on his ass!" Zero said to Mikhail as he dive towards the stunned Angel before delivering a powerful head butt which send it to the stands.

Mikhail continues his assault by using his tail a couple of time with powerful strikes before finishing the combo with another head butt which sends Phanuel back to the water.

"My Zero… How strong you are!" Five said after Phanuel rises from the water then fires another water blast at Mikhail which hit him and sends him towards the stands.

"Heh. Well, I've been itching to beat you to death for a while now." Zero replied as Mikhail fires another barrage of fireballs at Phanuel which damaged its armor.

"I missed you so, Zero… I was thrilled that you came to see me!" Five said as Phanuel lunged towards Mikhail then swings it claws towards him. "Truth be told, I almost came as well…" Five added.

"That's nice." Zero said as Mikhail counters by using his tail and send hit to the stands.

Phanuel immediately recovers then jumps back to the water and dove down.

"Zero… I love that flower in your eye… it really adds to your sex appeal… You were even sexier than year ago!" Five said as Phanuel fires another water blast starting from the left to right trying to hit Mikhail.

"You can shut up anytime, Five." Zero said as Mikhail shrugs off the water blast then fires dives towards Phanuel to deliver another head butt.

"My best features is my breasts, of course. So round and perky… You can touch them if you want, you know." Five said as Phanuel fires a rapid barrage of water bullets.

"I think I'll pass." Zero said as Mikhail evaded the water bullets then lands in front of Phanuel.

"Maybe next time, the three of us can have some fun together…" Five said as Phanuel charges a water beam then aim towards Mikhail.

"There is no "next time" for you!" Zero said as Mikhail was building up energy within his body.

Phanuel fires the charged up water beam towards Mikhail. Mikhail then unleashed as powerful shockwave to deflect the water beam and exposing Phanuel's heart. Mikhail fires a powerful fire ball towards the heart to finally kill Five's Angel.

(End Song)

"She did it!" Jaune said as Phanuel's body disintegrates and Five was forced out of its body.

"Come on!" Weiss said before she and Jaune head to Zero who jumps off Mikhail's back.

Zero then walk towards Five who was lying on the ground.

"No… My song's power…" Five said before Zero stomps on her right arm. "No…Please…!" Five pleaded before Zero raised her sword.

Zero then stabs Five by the chest as she yells in pain, before Zero stabs her again multiple times. Weiss and Jaune saw Zero stabbing Five which made them put their hands on their mouths to prevent them from vomiting.

"Zero, you don't have to…" Mikhail said as Zero kept on stabbing Five's body even though she is dead.

"Shut up!" Zero shouted before she delivers one final stab to Five's dead body. "If you want to kill an Intoner, you gotta really make-"Zero was interrupted as Mikhail was shocked when all of the sudden Five's body rose back up with Zero's sword stabbed at her abdomen.

Zero turns and saw Five pulling out the sword before yelling to use another song. Just as she was about to sing Five was suddenly cut in half. The body drops to the floor revealing that it was Dito who cut the Intoner in half with Zero's sword. Dito then points his sword towards the direction of Zero before laughing.

"She's dead, she's dead, she's dead!" Dito said as points at Five's body while laughing. "You sure love working me to the bone, didn't you?" Dito said. "Well, your disciple won't be taking your abuse anymore!" Dito said as he starts kicking the corpse.

(The following lines has been deemed inappropriate for human consumption. Please stand by)

"You're no Intoner now! You're nothing! You're just a big sack of meat! "I love you, I love you…" What'd you love? You make me sick!" Dito said before he kicks the corpse again which made both Jaune and Weiss winch. "You…goddamn…stupid…selfish…sex-crazed…son of a…Uh…" Dito said as he stops kicking the corpse and catch his breath. "…What was her name again? I forget." Dito said as Weiss and Jaune steps forward.

"Okay, I think we're done here so let's just get out of here!" Weiss said.

"I agree…" Jaune said.

"Wait!" Dito said as both Weiss and Jaune stopped then walk towards Zero. "Since my Intoner now is dead, and you killed her." Dito said as he kneels in front of Zero. "I pledge my services to you "Lady Zero", from this day forth I will now fight for you." Dito said as he placed his right hand on his chest then lowers his head.

"This is great, we have new ally on our side!" Mikhail said.

"Good, just don't slow me down or you're dead." Zero said as she walks towards the frozen duo. "From this day on, don't be surprised of what to come next. Let's go." Zero said as the group leaves the area to complete their mission.

 **HOR**

 **There you have it folks chapter 4 for Hunters.**

 **Next chapter will focus on Samanosuke's team.**


	9. Chapter 5: The Demon Scientist

Chapter 5: The Demonic Scientist

Along the northern area of the kingdom of Vale lies a village which was recently attacked by unknown forces. The survivors of village requested Huntsmen from to settle the matter. Samanosuke, Ruby and Ren arrived at the village and were horrified on what they saw.

"What just happened here?" Ruby said.

"The request stated that the village was attacked recently. But what caused the destruction?" Ren said.

"Let's go take a look, keep your eyes peeled and watch your backs." Samanosuke said as he drew out his katana.

The trio dispersed and starts investigating the area. Ren pulls out his bladed pistols then searched for clues inside one of the houses. Ren opens the door only to find a destroyed home with broken glasses, destroyed furniture, broken water pipes and scratched up walls. Ren then opens one of the bedrooms only to find a corpse of a middle aged woman lying on the bed with a sword stabbed on her chest.

"This is horrible…" Ren said as he puts away his pistols then leaves the house.

As Ren walks away from the house he heard a rustle towards the bushes from the forest. He turns to the direction of the bushes then pulled out his twin pistols. After a few seconds a creature wearing an orange triangular shaped hat appeared with a katana and rushed towards Ren. Ren takes out the unknown by shooting it a couple of times as the body slides in front of him. As he was about to inspect the body two more of the same creatures appeared and rushed towards him. Ren easily cuts them down with the blades of his pistols. He then inspects the body only to find its face to be a skull with the skin peeled off.

"What are you?" Ren said before walking away from the body and try to find his teammates.

Ruby opens up her scythe as she walks towards an armory to find any clues to what attacked the village. Ruby opens the door to the armory only to find broken weapons on the floor and the fire within the furnace still lit. She checked behind the desk only to find the owner of the armory dead on the floor.

"Great, a dead body." Ruby said before exits the armory.

As she takes a few steps away from the armory a creature with an arm blade jumped from the roof of the armory then heads towards Ruby's position. As the creature was close enough Ruby rolls forward as the attacker missed and lands on the ground. Ruby takes aim with her sniper then shoots the creature on the head killing it. Two more appeared before then rushed towards her only to get cut down by Ruby's scythe.

"What the heck is this?" Ruby said before she left the area and find the rest of her teammates.

Samanosuke heads to the town hall to inspect to what caused the destruction of the village. Samanosuke enters the hall only to find strung up corpses hanging by the wall of the town hall. He then saw a key on the floor before heading outside. He then heard heavy footsteps behind him. He turns and saw a giant dog like creature wielding a mace attached to a chain.

"I should have known, damn Genma!" Samanosuke said as the Genma creature roared before swinging its mace towards him.

Samanosuke evaded the mace swing then dashed forward performing a quick but devastating attack which disintegrate the Genma into dust. Two more of the same Genma type appeared then rushed towards Samanosuke. Samanosuke dashed forward then easily cuts them down with two of the same slashes at the Genma creatures before absorbing their souls.

After that Samanosuke left the town hall then meet up with both Ruby and Ren.

"So what did you two found?" Samanosuke asked.

"Just dead bodies and some creatures that I've never seen before." Ren replied.

"Same thing I found at the armory." Ruby replied.

"The creatures that attacked you both, are called "Genma"." Samanosuke said.

"Genma?" Both Ruby and Ren asked.

"Evil creatures from my world. They hound on the innocent and devours them." Samanosuke said before he turns up the hill north of the village. "They have been ravaging my homeland, I was chosen by a rival race to combat the Genma." Samanosuke said.

"Rival race?" Ruby asked.

"They are called Oni, an ancient race that has battle the Genma for centuries." Samanosuke said as he showed both Ruby and Ren his gauntlet. "The very same race that gave me the power defeat them." Samanosuke said.

"That gauntlet, what does it do?" Ruby asked.

"I think it's better to demonstrate it than explain it to you two." Samanosuke said as he nods his head which made Ruby and Ren to turn around to only find numerous Genma of different types surrounding them.

"Great." Ren said as he pulled out his twin bladed pistols.

"Looks like we got a fight in our hands." Ruby said as she pulls the lever of her scythe.

"Don't let them overwhelm you two, these creatures are merciless." Samanosuke said before the trio rush towards the Genma horde.

Ren performs a dive roll while shooting his pistols towards a couple of soldier Genma before rolls to the ground and cut down one more with the blades of his pistols. Ren cuts down a couple more soldiers before shooting a couple of ninjas with his pistols. A group of soldiers were surrounding him and about to simultaneously stab him. Ren flips backward then shoots the Genma soldiers while in mid-air. Ren lands on his feet then reloads his pistols before being confronted by a couple of ogre type Genma. The two giant ogres swings their chained maces towards him only to be blocked by Ren with his aura from both of his hands without any effort. He then grab one of the maces away from the ogre then smashed it on the head of the other ogre before decapitating the other ogre to clear his area of any Genma.

"They're tough!" Ren said.

Ruby using her speed was able to cut a couple of soldier type Genmas before using her rifle to take out a few ninjas from the air. Ruby cuts down a couple of ninjas type Genmas on the ground then take out a few more soldiers with her rifle then performed a corkscrew in the air then shoots at a few more ninjas with her rifle before landing. Ruby reloads her rifle then pulls the lever before cutting down a few more ninjas. She then confronts a trio of ogre type Genmas appeared before her. One ogre tried to smash its mace towards Ruby only to miss as she jumps above them then takes them one by one, by cutting their heads.

"That's unexpected!" Ruby said as she pulls the lever of her rifle.

Samanosuke easily cuts down a couple of soldiers then stabs one ninja then used it as a shield to protect himself from kunai throws from other ninjas. Samanosuke then cuts the ninja shield in half then decapitates a few more ninjas in the process before absorbing their souls with his gauntlet. He then parried a couple of ogres before taking them out with one sword swipe. He then cuts down a few more soldiers then absorbing their souls. Samanosuke was confronted by another trio of ogres, who simultaneously swings their maces towards him. Samanosuke easily rolls to the right before cutting them down with one sword swipe which decapitated their heads before absorbing their souls.

"Too easy." Samanosuke said as he regrouped with both Ruby and Ren.

"Where did they came from?" Ruby asked.

"I think they have a base hidden, we just need to look for it." Ren said.

"Then we follow their trail, and find out where they are hiding." Samanosuke said as he sheaths his katana.

 **HOR**

After taking out the Genma horde in the village, the trio of Samanosuke, Ruby and Ren silently followed a unit of Genma soldiers within the forest east of the village. The trio hide by the trees and observe the Genma soldiers.

"Where do you think they're going?" Ruby asked.

"No clue." Samanosuke said before they stealthily following the Genma unit.

The Genma soldiers stopped at an open area in the middle of the forest as the surround the middle.

"What are they doing?" Ren said as he pulls out his pistols.

After a few seconds a thunder struck the center and a cave live entrance appeared from the ground. The Genma soldiers enters the cave as the trio follows suit after waiting for the last of the Genma unit to enter. The trio silently follows Genma to an underground laboratory facility which was built by the Genma.

"A laboratory?" Ren said.

"Who could be responsible for this place?" Ruby said as Samanosuke then scans the entire facility then noticed one of the Genma buildings has a balcony which overviews the entire facility.

A Genma scientist cybernetic enhancements and a robotic staff walks out of the shadows of the balcony then oversees the facility. Samanosuke sees the Genma scientist with then stepped back up.

"It's him!" Samanosuke said.

"Who is him?" Ruby asked.

"I'll explain later, right now this facility need to be destroyed."Samanosuke said as he drew out his sword.

"There might be some survivors within this facility, we need to rescue them first." Ren said.

"You two do that, I'll deal with the scientist. If you two were able to get the survivors out of here before I deal with this facility, you get out of here as fast you can and don't come back for me." Samanosuke said as he rushed towards the facility

"Hey wait!" Ruby said as Ren stops her.

"We have no time Ruby, come on we have to find those survivors." Ren said as the duo enters the facility with a different route.

 **HOR**

At the entrance of the facility two soldier type Genma were on guard. As they scan around the area for any intruders a couple of arrows were shot from the darkness, pinning one of the soldiers by the gate. The other soldier drew out its sword then turns to the direction to where the arrows came from. Just as the soldier turns in a blink of an eye the soldier was decapitated by the attacker who happens to be Samanosuke. Samanosuke sheaths his katana then absorbs the souls of the fallen Genma before entering the facility through the gate.

"This facility must be conducting some evil experiment here." Samanosuke said as he slowly walks towards the court yard of the facility before hearing a maniacal laugh from the balcony. He looks up and saw the Genma scientist. "Guildenstern!" Samanosuke said the name of the Genma scientist who laughs at him.

"Ahh well… Fancy meeting you here, Samanosuke Akechi!" Guildenstern said. "I see that Cosmos has already sent her warriors here in Remnant, just as Lord Nobunaga have predicted." Guildenstern said.

"Predicted? What are you…?" Samanosuke said as he realized what he meant. "So it was you who caused the attack on the village?!" Samanosuke said as Guildenstern laughed at the samurai.

"Now just calm down, you maggot!" Guildenstern said as he points his staff at Samanosuke.

"What are doing here Guildenstern?!" Samanosuke said.

"If you must know, my purpose here in this world is to research it and perform test to its inhabitants here, to strengthen the Genma army." Guildenstern said as he pulls out a red Dust crystal from his back. "This "Dust" as the locals call it here are raw source of energy, powerful enough to strengthen Lord Nobunaga's Genma army." Guildenstern said.

"What?!" Samanosuke said.

"The Genma will be taking over this world, once I'm done with this kingdom!" Guildenstern said as he laughed before motioning to his Genma soldiers to surround Samanosuke. "Now I can't have you interrupting my plans, take him!" Guildenstern said before he walks back in.

"Wait!" Samanosuke said as the Genma soldiers begins to surround him. "Damn!" Samanosuke said as he pulls out his katana to fight his way through.

 **HOR**

As Samanosuke deals with Guildenstern and his Genma horde, Ruby and Ren sneaks around the facility to find the village survivors. The duo stumbles toward a control room which was being guarded by a couple of ninjas. Ren silently enters the control room then takes out the ninjas while Ruby stands guard. After thirty seconds Ren takes out the guarding ninjas then signals Ruby to enter.

"Okay, I'm scanning the entire facility to locate the prisoners." Ren said as he types at one of the computers.

After a few seconds Ren was able to find the prison cells.

"Got it, they're at level B5 of the facility." Ren said.

"I'm on it, you stay here try and to find where Samanosuke is." Ruby said before she used her semblance to leave the control room.

 **HOR**

Ruby arrives at the level where the prisoners were being kept and drew out her scythe. She then saw a couple of ogre type Genma guarding the cells. Ruby dashed forward as the ogres turns to her then swings their maces at her. Ruby over one of the ogres then cuts the chain off its mace. The other ogre slams its mace towards Ruby only to miss, before being shot at the face with her rifle. The other ogre drops the handle of its mace then tries to grab Ruby only to get decapitated.

"Okay, that takes care of them." Ruby said before she shoots the lock of one of the cells. "Get out of here, go!" Ruby said as some of the villagers rush out of their cages.

Ruby destroys the locks of the other cages then frees the prisoners. She then approached the last cage only to find not the villagers, but a chained woman in an orange kunoichi outfit. Ruby breaks the lock on the cage, then cuts down then chains freeing the woman who falls flat on her face.

"Hey you have to wake up, come on." Ruby said as she tries to wake up the woman but no avail. "Hey, wake up!" Ruby said as she shakes the woman but to no avail. "Hey, I need some help here!" Ruby said as one of the male villagers then walks up to her then carries the unconscious woman on his back. "Ren, I got the villagers out. I'm heading back!" Ruby said as she communicates with Ren through her scroll.

" _You better hurry up Ruby, because there is a group of Genma heading towards you and the villagers!"_ Ren said as he replied through the scroll.

"Great, just great!" Ruby said as she reloads her rifle then turns to the villagers. "Everybody get behind me!" Ruby said as the villagers get behind as she is about to face the incoming Genma.

A group of Genma soldiers and ninjas arrived at the hallway then rushed towards Ruby. But as soon as the Genma were about to attack the unconscious woman jumps off the back the villager that was carrying her then pulls out an ninjato from her back then rushed towards the incoming Genma group then decapitates them in a swift manner. The kunoichi sheaths her sword then turns to Ruby and the villagers.

"Who are you people?" The kunoichi asked.

"I'm Huntress from Beacon, and you are?" Ruby asked back to the kunoichi.

"I am Kaede, kunoichi of the Akechi family. I was ordered by my lord Mitsuhide Akechi, to investigate a Genma raid that happened a few days ago. But somehow, I got captured and I was sent here to this distant land." The kunoichi now named Kaede said before she turn to Ruby.

"Wait a minute, did you say you serve a lord named Akechi?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, why?" Kaede asked.

"Does the name, Samanosuke Akechi mean anything to you?" Ruby asked before Kaede steps back.

"Samanosuke is here?!" Kaede asked as Ruby nodded. "Where is he?" Kaede asked as she grabbed Ruby by the shoulders.

"We can't about that just yet, right now we need to get the villagers out of here." Ruby said as she pulls out her scroll then contacts Ren. "Ren, I got the villagers. We're returning to your position." Ruby said.

" _That won't be necessary."_ Ren replied from the scroll.

"Why is that?" Ruby asked.

" _Samanosuke earlier said that this place needs to be destroyed right?"_ Ren asked.

"Yeah." Ruby replied.

" _Well, I activated the self-destruct system of the facility. So you need to get the villagers to entrance before this place explodes. I'll meet you guys there."_ Ren said.

"Copy that, we'll be heading to entrance now." Ruby said as red lights starts to blare around the facility and emergency sirens were ringing. "Looks like we have to go." Ruby said as Kaede nodded.

Everyone starts rushing away from the prison cells to escape.

 **HOR**

Ruby, Kaede and the villagers arrived at the entrance while Ren was just following them.

"Everybody got out?" Ren asked.

"Yeah." Ruby said as the villagers escape the cave as Ren turns to Kaede.

"Who's she?" Ren asked.

"She's a kunoichi that served Samanosuke's family, but that's not important right now." Ruby replied. "How long do we have until this place blows up?" Ruby asked.

"I set the time to thirty minutes." Ren said before he takes a look at his timer from his scroll. "We only have fifteen minutes left." Ren said.

"Then we're good to go then?" Ruby asked as Ren nodded.

"Wait!" Kaede said as she gains the attention of both Ruby and Ren. "What about Samanosuke?" Kaede asked.

"He might be at the main building of the facility." Ren replied before Kaede turns and towards the facility only to be stopped by Ruby.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ruby said.

"I'm going back in there to save Samanosuke." Kaede replied as Ruby step in front of her.

"No you can't, you're not fast enough." Ruby said as she pulls out her scythe. "I'll go, you two just get the villagers out here." Ruby said before she used her semblance to head back to the facility.

"Hey, wait!" Kaede said before she was stopped by Ren.

"We have no choice, come on!" Ren said as he and Kaede exits the cave.

 **HOR**

After cutting his way through a horde of Genma soldiers Samanosuke arrived at Guildenstern's room, which was a giant laboratory.

"You arrived just in time, and I see some maggot just initiated the self-destruct system." Guildenstern said.

"What?!" Samanosuke said.

"It appears that our fated fight will not happen today, but nonetheless I want you to meet my new baby boy." Guildenstern said as his mechanical visor positions to his right eye. "Brainstern!" Guildenstern said as a mechanized Genma with gatling guns on its shoulders and a missile rack on its back burst out of the wall near Samanosuke. "Eliminate this pest!" Guildenstern said before laughing and teleporting away from the area.

(Insert Onimusha 3 OST - Battle with Brainstern)

Brainstern then floats in the air then tackles Samanosuke out of the room and into the court yard. Samanosuke gets back to his feet then drew out his katana before rushing towards the mechanized Genma. But as soon as Samanosuke was about to swipe his katana on the Genma, Brainstern extends its two clawed arms to push the Oni warrior back before firing its gatling guns towards him. Samanosuke rolls from left and right to evade the bullets then hides behind a pillar for cover as Brainstern unleashed a barrage of bullets towards the column where Samanosuke was hiding.

"Damn!" Samanosuke said as he sheaths his katana then summons _Tenso_ from his gauntlet.

Samanosuke rolls out of the column then rushed towards Brainstern. Samanosuke got close enough and unleashed a barrage of slashes toward Brainstern, which it only grazed the armor of the Genma despite the strength of the twin swords. Samanosuke flipped back as Brainstern was about to shoot another barrage of bullets at him. Samanosuke was able to evade most of the shots, but on bullet was able to hit at his left foot which made him fall on the floor. Brainstern then targets Samanosuke then fires a barrage of missiles towards him. But as soon as the missiles were about hit Samanosuke, a red blur grabs him followed by petals of rose's moves to another pillars. The red blur revealed to Ruby who started shooting at the mechanized Genma.

"I told you not to come back for me!" Samanosuke said.

"I can't do that, no mission is a success if any of us dies today!" Ruby said as she reloads her rifle.

"Fine." Samanosuke said as peaks by the left side of the column then noticed a souls of the fallen Genma warriors were floating around the area. "Can you keep it distracted?" Samanosuke asked.

"Already am!" Ruby said as she reloads her rifle with ice bullets before firing towards Brainstern which froze it to the ground. "Now!" shouted before Samanosuke rolls out of the pillar then absorbs the souls of the Genma with his gauntlet.

After a few seconds Samanosuke has absorbed enough souls for him to transform to his Onimusha form which gave Ruby a shocked expression.

Samanosuke dashed towards the frozen Genma then delivered powerful strikes infused with light energy from _Tenso_ then dismantles the arms before destroying the missile rack from its back. Samanosuke then unleashed an explosion of Oni energy by stabbing the sword to the ground to finally destroy the mechanized Genma and end the fight.

(End Song)

Samanosuke reverted back to his human form then walk towards Ruby.

"Look, I appreciate you coming to my aid." Samanosuke said as _Tenso_ returns to the gauntlet. "But in war, you must always make the hard decision." Samanosuke said.

"Sorry, but I can't do that." Ruby said before she shakes her head. "Look, we have to get out of here. We only got seven minutes before this whole place explode." Ruby said.

"Any shortcuts that you can think of?" Samanosuke asked before Ruby grabs his arm.

"Hang on tight!" Ruby said before she used her semblance to speed to leave the facility.

 **HOR**

With only thirty seconds remaining on the self-destruct timer Ruby along with Samanosuke tries to escape the facility using her semblance. Luckily the duo were able to escape just as the facility was about to explode. The duo then regrouped with Ren who was tending to the wounded villagers.

"You guys made it." Ren said as the duo nodded.

"Samanosuke!" Kaede said as Samanosuke turn and saw Kaede.

Immediately Samanosuke gave Kaede a hug after reuniting for almost a decade in their world.

"Kaede…I didn't know you were alive!" Samanosuke said while hugging Kaede.

"Well, I have a lot of things to talk about with you…" Kaede said.

As the reunited warriors were having a conversation, Ruby and Ren assisted the villagers to the incoming bullheads to tend to their wounds and also completing their mission.

 **HOR**

 **So there you have it guys Chapter 5 of HOR.**

 **Next chapter will finally focus on Alicia's team.**


	10. Chapter 6: The Corrupted Disciple

Chapter 6: The Guardian Beast

At outskirts of the kingdom of Vale, lies a newly discovered temple nearby an old town. Alicia and her team where sent here to investigate the said temple.

"This place looks, and feels deserted." Blake said.

"You're telling me." Pyrrha said.

"Let's look around the town first before we head into the temple." Alicia said who happens to be Silmeria who happens to be taking control of her body.

" _What do you think caused all this?"_ Alicia asked from within.

"I believe this place was attacked, but a long time ago." Silmeria replied as Blake and Pyrrha walked away from her.

"Let's split up, I'll go check the communication tower." Blake said as she heads to the town's communication center.

"I'll go to the community center and find any clues." Pyrrha said as she starts walking.

Silmeria looks around and finds a broken sword on the ground then picks it up. She then closed her eyes and touched the blade of the sword with her other hand.

Within Silmeria's mind was a vision of what happened in the village.

From the vision was a battle between the village's defenders against a horde of Grimm. Silmeria watches the whole vision in view of the perspective of the owner of the sword.

The vision shows how the warrior was able to take out a trio Beowolves before rescuing a young boy from death from an Ursa. It also shows how he brings the boy to the village's shelter before heading back into battle. It shows how the warrior climbed on top of an Ursa decapitates its head. The vision also shows how the soldier was able to take out a few more Ursai before being confronted by a King Taijitu. The soldier lunged forward and swung his sword at the snake Grimm's body on to have his sword broken before being devoured by the snake which ended the vision.

"There were no survivors." Silmeria said before she noticed the entrance to the temple. "Let's go check the temple then." Silmeria said as she walks towards the temple.

But a soon as she takes a few steps a pack of Beowolves appeared out of nowhere and surrounds her. Silmeria drew out her sword then slides her finger along the blade before rushing towards one of the Beowolves. The Beowolf swings its right paw towards her only to miss as she slid under the paw the cuts the Grimm in half. The rest of the pack rushed immediately towards her only to get frozen in crystals as Silmeria fires photons at them before one by one cutting them down with her sword. As she was about to sheathe her sword a pack of Ursai appeared from the open fields then immediately rush towards Silmeria. Silmeria leaps back and fires a barrage of photons towards the incoming Grimm to freeze them on the field.

Silmeria fires a photon at one of the frozen Grimm to trade places with it to decapitate the frozen Grimm on the field before taking out the Ursa that she trade places with. She then sheaths sword then investigates one of the corpses of the Grimm.

"That's weird…" Silmeria said.

" _What is it?"_ Alicia asked.

"The corpse is releasing some sort of spirit. Usually creatures of the Grimm would only disintegrate in thin air." Silmeria replied.

" _How would you know?"_ Alicia asked.

"Because the spirits are acting like einherjars." Silmeria replied.

" _What?"_ Alicia asked.

"It looks like someone was experimenting with the creatures here, using souls of fallen warriors." Silmeria said as she turn to the entrance of the temple. "If we're lucky, we might find an einherjar inside those temple." Silmeria said as both Blake and Pyrrha walk towards her.

"Looks like you had a fight here just now." Blake said.

"It appears so." Pyrrha said as Alicia takes control of her body.

"Yeah…sure did." Alicia said before she turns to the duo. "So, what you two found?" Alicia asked.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Blake said.

"I agree, we didn't find a single clue about this temple." Pyrrha said.

"I think we should take a look for ourselves." Alicia said before the trio slowly enters the path that will lead them to the temple.

 **HOR**

The trio arrived at the entrance of the temple of what appears to be a temple. Alicia looks around and finds it a bit familiar to her.

"This place looks like it came from Dipan…" Alicia said.

" _I agree, this place does look like it belongs in Midgard. Keep your guard up Alicia, if you want I can take over."_ Silmeria said.

"No, I'll be fine." Alicia said before she turns to both Blake and Pyrrha. "I think its best that we split up, to cover more ground." Alicia said.

"I agree." Blake said.

"We do need to check this place out." Pyrrha said before the trio enters the temple in different directions of the temple.

 **HOR**

Pyrrha enters to what appears to be the temple's living quarters. She pulls out her spear and shield then investigates the rooms one by one. She enters the first room only to find destroyed furniture along with broken windows. She then stepped on a broken picture frame then picked up the picture within the frame. It was a picture of soldiers along with some of the priest that were assigned at the temple.

"What is this?" Pyrrha said as she noticed that one of the monks was marked with red.

While she was investigating the room she heard glass breaking from the hall. Pyrrha took a look only to find a trio of Ursai roaming around. Pyrrha rolls out then started shooting at the Ursai with her rifle which took out a couple of them. Pyrrha then switched to her weapon to its javelin form then throws it a trio of Ursai which punctured them to a wall before grabbing it with her semblance. She bashed an Ursa to the ground with her shield then stabs it with her javelin. Pyrrha then saw another group of Ursai charging in the corridor towards her. Pyrrha then noticed a room to her right then rolls in it before reloading her rifle. The Ursai barged in rushed towards Pyrrha. Pyrrha flipped back then threw her shield like a boomerang towards one of the Ursa then decapitates it. Pyrrha cuts down a few more Ursai with her javelin the calls back her shield with her semblance. She then cuts down the last of the Ursai then puts away her weapons.

"Strange…" Pyrrha said as she noticed that one of the corpses of the Grimm where not dissipating, but instead were releasing spirits. "What could cause this?" Pyrrha said before she continues her investigation.

 **HOR**

Blake enters the west wing of the temple, which happens to house the temple's library with the books which were covered in dust. She grabbed one of the books and starts reading it as she sat down at one of the chairs. She scans around the book until she noticed one of the pages were torn.

"What's this?" Blake said before she noticed a group of Beowolves entering the library.

Blake silently hides behind one of the bookshelves then pulls out her sword. She silently walks around trying to find a vantage point against them. She then climbed at one of the bookshelves then saw one of Beowolf below her. She jumps down then decapitates the Beowolf with her sword which attracted the other Beowolves then rush towards her. Blake unsheathes her katana from her cleaver then flips back to evade a Beowolf's paw strike. Blake straps her katana on a ribbon on her right arm then swings it towards the Beowolf to decapitate it. Blake pulls back her katana then starts shooting towards a trio of Beowolves with the pistol attachment of her katana, she then decapitates them with her cleaver when they get too close. She then saw a couple of Beowolves coming from her left and right before swinging her katana to decapitate the Beowolves. But as soon as she landed on her feet a Beowolf appeared behind her about to swing its paw. The Grimm swings but miss as Blake's body vanished out of thin air. After a few seconds Blake appears from the shadows then stabs the Beowolf with her katana then decapitates the head before sheathing her swords on her back.

"What the?" Blake said ashes noticed that one of the bodies of the Beowolves was not dissipating, and instead releasing spirits.

Blake then thinks nothing of it before resuming her investigation.

 **HOR**

Alicia enters the temple's main hall only to find the area destroyed. She then look around only to find a pathway that will lead to the temple's garden area. She walks out to the garden and finds only dead plants, withered flowers and decomposed bodies.

"How awful…" Alicia said as she starts to walk back until she steps on a key on the ground. Alicia picked up the key and rotates it to take a look.

" _It might be useful, keep it. We may need it to unlock a door later."_ Silmeria said as Alicia placed the key on her left pocket before she walks back in.

But as soon as Alicia walks back in a pack of Grimm mixing from Beowolves and Ursai barged in the temple entrance. Alicia drew out her sword rushed towards the group of Grimm. Alicia cuts down a couple of Beowolves before stabbing an Ursa by the chest then pins it by the wall. She rolls to the right to evade a paw swipe from an Ursa which decapitates the pinned Ursa to the wall. Alicia fires a photon towards the Ursa to freeze it then kicks the crystal prison towards a group of Beowolves which got them off their feet. Alicia then cuts them in half even before they were able to recover. She then saw a group of Beowolves coming down the stairs of the main hall, she then starts running up the railings of stairs and reached the top. The Beowolves climb the stairs up and head towards Alicia who fired a photon towards the crystalized Ursa from earlier to trade places with her. The crystal started sliding down towards the Beowolves and started pushing them until they reached the ground floor. The Ursa broke free of the crystal prison the roared at Alicia's direction. Alicia then noticed a chandelier over the stunned Grimm then thought of an idea. She leaps in the air then cuts the chains that were holding the chandelier making it fall over the Grimm and kills them. Alicia landed on her feet then sheaths her sword.

" _Not bad, you didn't need my help after all."_ Silmeria said as she witnessed Alicia's combat performance.

"Well you can say that Dante has an influence on it." Alicia said before Blake and Pyrrha entered the main hall.

"So what did you two find?" Pyrrha asked.

"Nothing much, just some more Grimm." Blake replied.

"I have found this." Alicia said as she pulls out the key from her pocket.

"It unlocks something then…but where?" Pyrrha said as Blake pulls out the book then turns to one of the pages which shows a map of the temple.

Blake then walk towards then the center of the main hall then opens up a panel from the ground which hides a keyhole. Alicia inserted the key then rotates it. The stairs then opens up a staircase that will lead them down to a secret basement.

"Well look at that…" Blake said as the trio started walking down the stairs.

 **HOR**

The trio enters the basement which happens to house a secret laboratory with a storage room full of Grimm caged in a glass prison, chained to the wall. Along with a room that has devices that collects essence from one subject to another. They found a room where a desk is cluttered with files and notes. Blake investigates the desk while Pyrrha investigates the room with the machine. While Alicia enters a room where a broken yet still intact giant sword is stabbed to the ground. Silmeria takes over Alicia's body then approached the sword. She release the spirit from within her body towards the sword to materialize the einherjar.

"My einherjar!" Silmeria said before the einherjar stops her.

"Stop!" The einherjar said as he placed the sword on his back. "The realms are in trouble, right?" the einherjar asked. "I'm ready to go with you." He added.

"So is your body is strong enough?" Silmeria asked.

"As is my soul." The einherjar replied.

"That's good." Silmeria said.

"Dylan." The einherjar said his name to Silmeria.

"Pleased to meet you." Silmeria said as she and Dylan leaves the room then meets up with both Pyrrha and Blake.

"Who's that?" Blake asked to Silmeria as she points towards Dylan.

"He is a prisoner of this place, which happens to conduct experiments to the Grimm and other human beings. I was able to release him from his cell." Silmeria said as she forms an excuse to hide her true nature.

"Sir, is this true?" Pyrrha asked Dylan.

"It is in fact true. There was a monk here who was corrupt and obsessed with dark rituals and experiments." Dylan said as he plays along with SIlmaria.

"Is that so, then we have to find this monk and bring him in." Blake said as she drew out her sword.

"I agree. We can't let this monk get away." Pyrrha said she pulls out her spear and shield.

"Then it is settled then, we must hunt down this monk before he can do any more harm." Silmeria said as she pulls out her sword.

"I know where this monk is, I suggest that we find while we still have the element of surprise." Dylan said as he pulls out his claymore from his back.

The group the head towards the middle door which may lead them to the main laboratory.

" _Are we going to lie to them all this time?!"_ Alicia asked from within.

"We have to, I don't know who to trust in this world just yet." Silmeria replied silently as the kept on walking towards the door.

 **HOR**

Behind the door was a giant room with numerous devices attached the walls, along with cages hanging by the ceiling. The group then inspects the entire room until they stumble upon the monk who was responsible for the experiments.

"Yes…" The monk said as he injected creature with one of the nozzle with hoses attached to a machine. "This will do…" The monk said as he starts laughing menacingly.

"You there!" Silmeria said as she points her sword towards the monk.

"So, I have been discovered. Well played Huntress." The monk said as the others point their weapons against the monk.

"Why have killed your fellow monks, and how have you've been living for too long?" Blake asked.

"Those monk, my "brothers" are nothing more sacrifices for a greater purpose. As for your second question…" The monk said before he started laughing. "I have received a blessing from the Allfather himself, granting me eternal life in exchange of serving him." the monk said.

"Allfather?" Pyrrha said as both Silmeria and Dylan widen their eyes.

"It can't be…" Silmeria said.

"So you're not from here then, you came from Midgard then?!" Dylan said as he points his claymore at the monk.

"Indeed I do." The monk said. "Lord Odin has ordered to…experiment the natives here in Remnant." The monk said as Silmeria tightens her grip of her sword.

"You defiled life here in Remnant all for your experiments, for that you must die!" Silmeria said as she rushed towards the monk as Dylan follows suite.

"Wait you two!" Pyrrha said as she tries to stop the duo.

Dylan slams his claymore towards the monk only to miss as he rolls to left. Silmeria thrust her sword towards the monk only to miss as he bends back before flipping back towards a switch.

"I'm afraid my death is not yet written." The monk said as he pulls the lever then disappears from the area.

"Dammit!" Dylan said as one of the machines begins to start up.

"Looks like we have a fight in our hands." Silmeria said as the machine begins to materialize a heavily armored giant rhino-like creature with sword attached at the shoulders.

"A Ballistic Rhino?" Dylan said as the creature roared before it rushed towards the group.

(Insert Valkyrie Profile 2 OST - Never Surrender)

The team evaded the rhino's charge and dispersed to get away from it. Blake and Pyrrha started shooting at the rhino, but to no avail as its armor was blocking off the bullets. Dylan rushes in and swings his claymore towards the armored rhino. Dylan's sword slash only grazed the front armor before being pushed back by the rhino. Alicia shoots a couple of photons from her hands to try and freeze the rhino in place. But the photons bounced off the armor then hits the wall.

"What?!" Silmeria said as she evades the rhino's bladed shoulders.

" _It think the armor is protecting its body from photons. So you're usual tactics won't work."_ Alicia said from within Silmeria.

"So what do you suggest?" Silmeria asked.

" _Let's dissect it piece by piece, we do have a heavy soldier with us."_ Alicia said.

"That's a good idea. We focus first on its left blade." Silmeria said as she rushed towards the rhino.

Blake empties her pistol's clip before reloading then rushed towards the rhino. The rhino thrust its left shoulder blade towards Blake who slid under the blade then leaps in the air to try and cut off the blade. But as soon as she got close enough the rhino aimed its left shoulder blade then shoots it towards Blake, who uses her clone to evade the blade.

"That was close." Blake said after landing on her feet.

"We need to cut off the blades connecting to the body." Silmeria said as Blake nodded.

Blake ties her ribbon on the handle of her katana then throws it towards the hinges connecting the blades to the body. The katana wraps around the hinges before Blake starts pulling it off until she expose the hinges. Blake then launched herself towards the rhino then cuts off the hinge exposing the flesh of the rhino's left shoulder before pulling back her katana and started shooting at the exposed flesh to damage the creature which caused major damage.

"All right!" Blake said as she reloads her pistol.

Pyrrha kept on shooting at the rhino before she throws her shield towards the gap between the body and the right shoulder blade. She then thumbs up with her left hand towards the exposed hinge as if she was pointing towards it before transforming her rifle to its javelin form then throws it at the hinge connecting the shoulder blade to the body of the rhino. The javelin stabs the hinge before Pyrrha uses here semblance to control the javelin to cut off the hinge to separate the shoulder blade and expose the body. Pyrrha calls back her Javelin then transform it to its rifle form then resume shooting at the exposed flesh.

"Got it!" Pyrrha said as he reloads her rifle.

The Ballistic Rhino then begins to lose its sanity and roared towards the group then rushed towards them. Dylan pushed both Blake and Pyrrha out of the way then waited for the rhino. The rhino thrust its horn towards Dylan, who blocks the horn with the side of his claymore which stumbles over Dylan. Dylan then cuts of the metal horn with claymore, he then continues to expose the rest of the armor to expose the body of the Ballistic Rhino. Dylan then swings his claymore around then points it at the downed rhino.

"I shall cut asunder your earthly bonds!" Dylan said as he rushed towards the rhino. "Finishing Strike!" Dylan said as he unleashed five powerful sword slashes. "Violent Rage!" Dylan shouted as he performs a powerful downward slash which severely damages the body of the rhino.

Noticing that Ballistic Rhino was still alive Silmeria walks in front of the creature then slides her finger on the side of her sword.

"It is time to end this!" Silmeria said as she rushed towards the rhino. "Finishing Strike!" Silmeria said as she delivers three sword swipes before sending the rhino in the with one upward sword swipe. She then fires a photon at the rhino to trap it in crystal before sliding beneath the crystal then fires another photon to switch places with the rhino. "Nibelung Valesti!" Silmeria shouted as she performs a downward slash to destroy the rhino as well as the crystal to end the fight.

(End Song)

After the fight the team regrouped at the center of the lab.

"That was a tough one." Pyrrha said.

"But we managed to pull through." Blake said.

"Either way, we survived the battle." Dylan said.

"For that we must leave this place, our job here is done." Silmeria said as the group starts leaving the area.

" _I get the feeling that we will meet that monk again."_ Alicia said from within.

"Agree on that one. We must keep our eyes peeled." Silmeria replied.

 **HOR**

 **There you have it folks, Chapter 6 of Hunters.**

 **Now, I will continue this story after doing some of SOR first.**

 **Until then this has been VACman signing off…**


End file.
